Digiworld Drama
by WarriorOfIllusions
Summary: T.K 'Takeru' Takashi, and Davis 'Daisuke' Motomiya have always been competing for one prize. The prize, only one will have. Hikari Kamiya, known as Kari to her friends. What will happen when new DigiDestined arrives? Takari, Daikari, DavisXOC and plenty of other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

T.K woke up to a blaring alarm clock, screaming at him to get up. Twisting around in his bed sheets, T.K hit the snooze button and yawned, getting out of bed. He got changed, and went into the hallway, where he saw his mother working on another article.

"Good morning T.K," She yawned, "Kari's made the oatmeal already, and Tai is in the shower." Kari? What's she doing here? T.K asked himself, before remembering last night, Oh yeah! Their parents are out of town for a week, and Kari and Tai were dropped off here! T.K smiled, and went into the kitchen, and saw Kari sitting at the table, examining the lumpy oatmeal T.K's mother had instructed her to make.

"Good morning Kari!" T.K said, stretching.

"Oh, hi T.K," Kari said, tearing her eyes away from her breakfast and smiling at T.K, "Hey, are you sure this oatmeal isn't expired? It's so lumpy, and what are these?" Kari held up her spoon for T.K to see, and he walked towards Kari to get a better look.

"That's an apple," T.K said.

"It's black."

"Then it's not an apple. Probably a burnt carrot."

"Who puts carrots in oatmeal?"

"My mom."

Kari laughed, and dumped her oatmeal down the drain.

"I'll make some eggs. You want some?" Kari asked.

"Sure, thanks!" T.K replied.

"Great! I'll go ask Tai if he wants some!" She said.

"Kay," T.K nodded, and Kari ran down the hallway. You could hear her yelling at her brother through the door. T.K smiled. Man, I wish Matt and I had a relationship like Kari and Tai. A few minutes later, Kari came back with her brother, laughing.

"T.K, please tell me your mom didn't buy that oatmeal from the store!" Tai told him. T.K laughed.

"Nah, it's my mom's 'Oatmeal Surprise,' because when she first made it, she put whole sorts of fruits and vegetables in the mix."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that!" Kari remembered, "Hey, didn't you find spinach in your oatmeal once?" T.K nodded.

"And last week, it was applesauce," He said.

"Your mom is weird," Kari smiled.

"Anyways," Tai continued, "When exactly did your mom MAKE this oatmeal?"

"When I was a kid," T.K said.

"So it is out of date!" Kari said, "Why didn't you answer me, huh?" T.K shrugged and Kari sighed.

"So, when are the eggs up?" Tai asked, rubbing his palms together

"Few minutes at the most," Kari said.

"That gives me time to change," Tai said, vanishing into the guest room with two beds that he and Kari shared. A few minutes later, sizzling eggs were sitting on the counter, and Tai was coming out of his and Kari's room in his High School boys uniform.

"T.K!" T.K's mom called from her room, "You're going to be late!"

"Right!" T.K called back, before dumping his eggs in his mouth, and running to the front door, and grabbing his, Tai's and Kari's backpacks. He gave Kari hers and tossed Tai's to him. The siblings stood up, and raced out the door, when suddenly, T.K collapsed, coughing uncontrollably.

"T.K!" Kari cried out, helping him up.

"I'm okay," T.K said, but leaning heavily onto Tai for support.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay home?" Tai asked.

"I'll be okay," Said T.K.

A few minutes later, they arrived at school, where Davis was chatting with some friends.

"I've got to go," Tai said, "Kari, help T.K."

"Got it," Kari nodded, slinging one of T.K's arms over her shoulder as Tai raced off. Davis looked over, and saw Kari holding up T.K, and his jaw dropped.

"I'll see you later," He told his friends.

"Where you goin Davis?" Asked one.

"Um..." Davis said.

"Oh, Kari's helping another kid! Isn't she sweet?" Said another, "Anyway, see you Davis." The bell rang, and they walked inside. Davis ran over to Kari.

"Hey Kari!" He grinned.

"Hi Davis, shouldn't you be inside? I don't want to explain for you too," Kari said.

"Oh, sorry, I just saw you helping T.J-"

"It's T.K!"

"Sorry, but I saw you helping him, and I thought you could use some help," Davis told her.

"Thanks Davis!" Kari smiled, "You're sweet." Davis blushed, and threw T.K's other arm over his shoulder, and helped him into school.

"Thanks Davis, I owe you one," T.K mumbled.

The school day proceeded normally, and when T.K and Kari went to lunch together, T.K went into another coughing fit.

"Okay, that's the third one today, go to the nurse," Kari said.

"Kari, no I'm fine!" T.K said, whacking his chest.

"T.K, go," Kari folded her arms and glared at him. Darn, I can't ignore her when she gets like this, T.K cursed mentally.

"Fine," He sighed.

"Need any help though?" Kari asked, looking concerned.

"Nah, I'll be okay, thanks though," T.K waved and walked off to the nurse.

"Hey, Kari, what's up!" Davis said, running up to Kari.

"Hi Davis," Kari said, watching T.K's retreating figure, her clenched fist held up to her chest.

"Hey, you alright?" Davis asked. Kari looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kari said.

"Come on, sit with me!" Davis said, "I've got some friends I want you to meet!"

"Sorry Davis, I can't!" Kari replied, "I've got a meeting with my girls, and I can't miss it! See you later!" She waved to him, and walked off into the lunchroom, towards her friends. Gee, I sure hope T.K's okay, Kari thought, before joining the girls.

T.K entered the nurse's office, and went up to the nurse.

"Hi T.K, Kari's not here right now..." The nurse said.

"I'm not here for Kari, I'm here because of Kari," T.K said.

"Oh?" The nurse asked, "What's the matter?"

"I've...Well I've been collapsing during the school day, and having random coughing fits," T.K explained, "Kari made me go here because she's worried, and wants me to get some medicine. At least, I think that's what she wants."

"Alright then, stand there. I'll test your sight, hearing, and breathing first," The nurse said.

T.K appeared at the end of fifth period, looking pale, but better. He took his seat next to Kari, and smiled at her.

"You okay?" Asked Kari. T.K nodded.

"The nurse said I only had a little cough, that's all," He replied. The bell rang for sixth period, and they all got up, but T.K stayed behind.

"T.K, come on, we're going to be late," Kari said, "What's the hold up?"

"K...Kari...help me!" T.K gasped. He was deathly pale, and swaying where he stood.

"T.K!" Kari screamed, running towards him. Davis poked his head into the room, and saw Kari discarding her backpack, and running towards T.K.

"K...Kari..." T.K never finished the sentence because he fell face first onto the floor, and stopped breathing.

"T.K!" Kari shouted, "T.K speak to me!" Davis ran into the room, and knelt next to Kari, who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"How could you say that!" Kari screamed, turning towards him tears in her eyes, "T.K's the one who you should be helping! Davis, you're a horrible person! You don't even care that T.K's going to die if we don't get help, do you?!"

"Kari I..."

"SHUT UP!"

Kari stood up, and ran out of the room.

"Kari...!" Davis called, his own tears welling up.

**Hey guys! :D **

**New story here, so please review! **

**Please don't flame, if you do, keep it mild.**


	2. Chapter 2

"HELP! Please, somebody help!"

Kari ran outside, tears glistening in her eyes. Her teacher ran up to her.

"Kari, what happened?" He asked.

"It's T.K, he collapsed, and isn't breathing!" Kari sobbed, clenching her fist and wiping her tears away with it.

"We need a doctor!" The teacher said, whipping out his cell phone, and dialing.

T.K was taken to the hospital five minutes after Kari's teacher called 911. Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis were allowed to go with him, but the silence between Kari and Davis was unbearable. Kari was sitting at T.K's head, one leg over the other, and not looking at Davis, while Davis was staring at his clasped hands, silently cursing about how things could've gone if he had asked Kari what had happened, and if HE had called 911 first.

"Are you guys gonna talk or what?" Yolei asked.

"No," Kari said, "He can talk to me, but Davis should know that I won't reply."

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"He didn't even care that T.K's dying," Kari said bitterly, "T.K's his friend, and he should be concerned about him too, not just me."

"Well you're a girl, and guys are supposed to protect them!" Davis retorted. Kari leaned over and whispered something to Yolei, and she nodded.

"Kari says she can take care of herself," Yolei told Davis.

"Kari, I know that, but you're a-" He began.

"Kari says a what exactly?" Yolei interrupted.

"Nevermind!" Davis said, irritated, and turned away from Kari. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Tokyo Hospital. T.K was wheeled out of the ambulance, and into the hospital followed closely by Kari. At last, Yolei, Cody, and Davis left the ambulance.

"Davis, I think you need to apologize to Kari," Cody said, "This will only get worse."

"Yeah!" Yolei agreed, "Trust me, I saw something happening like this between two of my best friends, and they STILL haven't made up!"

"Yes," Cody nodded, "Fighting just leads to more fighting, and nothing gets resolved."

"Tell that to Kari!" Davis said.

"I'll go!" Yolei said brightly, running off.

"That not what I meant!" Davis called after her, but of course, Yolei didn't listen.

"Darn it," Davis grumbled.

"Davis, can I ask you something?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Davis sighed, "I guess."

"D...do you like Kari?"

Davis thought for a minute. He had wanted to tell someone, maybe Tai, that he had the biggest crush on Kari, but He never expected that someone like Cody to ask him something like that. Should he tell him?

"Yeah," Davis decided, "I do like Kari, a lot, but she likes T.K better than me now, and so I can't win her over."

"I can help you Davis," Cody said, "I'm not saying that I like to plot against T.K and Kari, but I can't stand to see any of my friends in this sort of state."

"Thanks Cody!" Davis smiled.

"Davis! Where's T.K?"

Davis turned around.

"Oh, hi Patamon," Davis said, "T.K's in the hospital."

"And Kari?"

Gatomon appeared behind Cody.

"With T.K," Davis said, and the two Digimon ran inside the hospital.

"Man, I wish I was a Digimon sometimes," Davis sighed.

Kari tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the doctors to finish their tests on poor T.K. She heard T.K cry out in pain. Davis wouldn't care that T.K's in pain back there! He wouldn't care if T.K died. He most certainly wouldn't care if T.K lost his mind and could never go back to the Digital World! Kari thought angrily.

"Kari?"

"Hi Yolei," Kari said, "Hi Gatomon. Hi Patamon! What's up?" Some of her anger must've shown on her face because Digimon and human were both staring at her, "What?" She asked.

"Well, Davis says fighting can only lead to more fighting, and nothing gets resolved," Yolei recited shaking out of her revere.

"What does that pea-brained douchebag know about fighting?" Kari exploded, "All he cares about is himself...'Guys need to protect girls...' Honestly, what rubbish! I can take care of myself! This is the second time I've become the Digi-Destined, same with T.K, and Davis thinks I can't handle the Digital world!" T.K gave another grunt of pain behind the door, and Kari looked pained as she took another breath, "I've been there more than him, and he thinks he's such a big shot just because he THINKS he's the soccer star on the team! Let me tell you my big brother Tai is a much better player than him, and the fact that he's just such an annoying idiot makes me want to slap him! He even talks bad about family! I can't STAND anyone who talks smack about their brother or sister! I can't stand someone like Davis!"

"Wow," Yolei said, "I didn't realize you hated Davis so much!"

"I don't HATE him, I just am angry at him because he doesn't care about T.K!" Kari said, "Sorry I got so mad though."

"It's no biggie Kari!" Patamon said brightly.

"Yeah," Gatomon agreed, "If you're mad about something, you should get it off your chest!"

"Thanks," Kari smiled. The room door opened, and the doctor poked his head outside.

"Miss Kamyia," He said to Kari, "T.K is requesting your presence."

"Okay," Kari said, and picked up the two Digimon, and brought them inside.

"I'll leave you two be," The doctor said, and he and the nurses left. Kari put Patamon and Gatomon on the floor, and immediately, Patamon flew up to T.K.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, thanks Patamon," T.K said.

"What did the doctor say you had?" Asked Kari, sitting on the end of T.K's bed.

"Here," T.K handed her a paper.

"'A lethal mixture of pneumonia and the whooping cough,'" Kari read aloud, "Oh T.K..." Suddenly the door burst open, and Matt and Tai entered.

"T.K!" Matt cried, "Are you okay?" Tai took the paper from Kari and read it.

"Wow, a mixture of pneumonia and the whooping cough," Tai said, putting the paper on a desk, "Sounds tough, buddy."

"Not that bad," T.K said, "I'm alive right, and that's what counts!"

"No kidding," Matt agreed, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Me neither," Kari added.

"Agreed," Tai nodded.

"Did the tests hurt?" Kari asked softly.

"No," T.K lied, but under Kari's stare, he grinned, "Man, I can't lie to you Kari. Yeah, they did."

"No one can lie to Kari," Tai laughed, "Trust me."

"Yeah, I already do," T.K said.

"You should," Kari told him.

"Hey, wait a second, where's Davis? He's always tagging along with you, Kari," T.K asked suddenly.

"I'm not having this conversation," Kari said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Kari..." T.K called after her. He saw her fists clench.

"Davis is a sad excuse for a Digi-Destined," Was all she said, before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her deal?" Matt asked. T.K shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to her," Tai said before running after Kari.

Tai found Kari on the roof, her arms folded and lying on the railing, the wind brushing through her hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Tai asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm fine Tai," Kari replied angrily.

"You don't sound okay," Tai pointed out.

"Well I am okay, alright?"

"Kari, tell me what's bothering you," Tai told his little sister.

"Nothing's bothering me," Kari said.

"Well obviously some drama's going on between you and Davis," Tai said, closing his eyes as the wind hit his face.

"Yeah, there is, but you shouldn't be concerned about it," Kari said. No way am I telling Tai about Davis, Kari thought, Tai will just tell what I said to Davis at their next soccer practice.

"Your my little sister," Tai said, "I think I SHOULD be concerned about it."

"I'm fine!"

"Kari, don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one being ridiculous!"

"What's bothering you?"

"NOTHING!"

"Yes there is, just tell me!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Kari, tell me!"

"I said leave me alone!"

Kari stormed off towards the stairway, and disappeared behind the door. Tai ran after her.

Anger that Kari had never known was pulsing through her body like knives. She just wanted to be left alone, and why in the name of Gatomon's tail ring would Tai not let her be?!

"Speaking of Gatomon," Kari said, coming across her Digimon, and picking her up, "Hi!"

"Kari, what's the matter?" Gatomon asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kari said, "I just want to be left alone."

"Should I go?"

"No, you're okay Gatomon. It gives me someone to talk to, that won't blab about this to Davis," Kari said.

"Okay," Gatomon nodded.

"Kari!"

Kari turned and saw Tai running towards her.

"Oh great..." Kari rolled her eyes, and booked it. She ran into an elevator, and hit the down button. The doors slid open, and she hurried inside, hitting the 'F1' button. When the elevator came to a stop, Kari ran outside, and started walking to the beach.

**Hope you enjoyed that! See ya lates!**

**Davis: Next chapter...really gets dramatic...and it's kinda...sad...**

**Me: Oh shut up Davis. **


	3. Chapter 3

Davis sighed, sitting on a waiting bench in the reception room with Cody.

"Excuse me, are you Davis and Cody?"

Davis looked up, and saw a nurse towering over them.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"The one called T.K is requesting your presence."

"Cool! Come on Cody!"

"Alright then," Cody said, standing up. They went to T.K's room on the fourth floor, and saw Yolei standing there with Patamon on her shoulder.

"Yo, T.A!"

"It's T.K, but Kari's not around to tell you that," T.K laughed.

"Where's Kari?" Cody asked.

"Tai came in a few minutes ago saying that she went towards the beach. He wanted to chase after her, but Matt told him that it wasn't a good idea, so he took him for some coffee on the roof."

"Oh," Cody said.

"T.K was telling me that Kari called Davis a pathetic excuse for a Digi-Destined," Yolei explained.

"She called me a WHAT?" Davis demanded.

"A sorry excuse for a Digi-Destined."

"I heard, it was a figure of speech!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm going after Kari!" Davis said standing up.

"Davis, no...that's not a good idea," Cody started, but he ran out of the room.

"Never listens does he?" T.K asked.

"Tell me about it," Sighed Yolei and the other two boys laughed.

Davis dashed outside the hospital, staring around for Kari, before sprinting towards the beach, while the clouds overhead boomed menacingly at him overhead.

"KARI!" He called out. He spotted the beach a few minutes later, and hurried down the steps as it started to pour on his head. Ordinarily, Davis would freak out, since he didn't want to get his glasses dirty, but Kari was a special case. Davis peered through the rain, before starting to run, his sneakers slipping and sliding on the wet sands. He spotted a cave, and decided to hang out in it until the rain stopped going. Davis went into the cave, leaning against the wall, and taking off his glasses, and wiping them on his shirt, and putting that back on his head. It was then he heard squeaks through the patter of rain outside. Confused, Davis maneuvered into the cave until he saw an outline through the gloom. Lightning flashed and Davis caught a flash of white, which meant Gatomon...which also meant Kari.

"Kari?" Davis asked softly.

"Go away Davis," Kari said.

"No," Davis clenched his fists.

"Just go. This cave will be flooded in a few minutes," Kari mumbled, "I want to die."

"Kari, come on, you don't really want to die! Think about me! Your brother! Your friends! And...um...T.K..." Kari looked up suddenly.

"I thought you didn't like T.K," She questioned.

"I don't, because, I feel like you don't like me anymore now that you've got him," Davis muttered.

"Davis," Kari said, "I won't stop liking you...as a friend. The only reason T.K and I are so close is because...well when we were younger, we were the Digi-Destined too, along with Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Mimi. We've known each other for a while...and I just thought you didn't care when T.K collapsed and you asked me if I needed help."

"Kari, I do care," Davis said. He had no idea where this was coming from, but he somehow knew it was true, "I care about T.K, Yolei, Cody, Tai, and everyone else. Most of all though...I care about you Kari." Davis heard Kari gasp, and he plunged on recklessly, "That's why I'm always so concerned...I know I'm self-centered, and a jerk, but that's always to hide my true feelings and identity."

"Davis, you shouldn't hide who you really are," Kari said, "You are a jerk, and self-centered, I have to admit that, but now I know it's only a cover. The only reason my brother likes you is because Tai knows how to read the inside of people, not the shield they put in front of them to protect their inner personality. Tai was able to see what was in your heart, not your mind. Davis, you're a good person, and you shouldn't let your fear of losing people prevent you from becoming your true self."

"I can't though Kari!" Davis cried out, stamping his foot in frustration, "People have gotten so used to the outer me, they don't know the inner me!"

"Davis, I see the inner you," Kari said, and from her sound movements, Davis could tell she was standing up, "Tai sees it too, and so does T.K. That's why we've always been so weird around you, it's because we're trying to help the inner you...and I think you've been hearing it all this time, but only on the inside." Davis felt hot tears well up in his eyes.

"You don't understand Kari," He said, wiping them away, "The inner me can't break free, because the outer me shield is too strong! I can't stop being arrogant and stupid all the time!"

"Davis, you're breaking free now," Kari said softly, "I can feel it." Davis fell to the sandy cave floor on his hands and knees, shaking, tears flowing down his face.

"I just want to change," Davis cried, "I just can't though! I want to, I know I do...but I can't, because I'm afraid others will think less of me if I do! All my life I've been afraid that my real self would show, and I would lose everything! All my life I've been living a lie, and when I met you in junior high, my world changed forever, and I've been trying harder than ever to change, but I'm still the stupid idiot I always was!"

"Davis, I can help you change," Kari said, "I'm going through the same thing...but I want to find my purpose in life, because all I've done in the Digital world is slow everyone down." She bent down and picked up Gatomon.

"Kari, don't blame yourself," Gatomon said, "As for you Davis, you need to try to be a better person, and that will lead to change."

"Come on Davis," Kari said, taking Davis's hand and helping him up, "Let's get out of here."

"Thanks," Davis said, and Kari gave him a hug. (Davis wanted to scream like a little girl)

"Thank you Davis, for coming for me," Kari said, "You helped me see my importance in life."

"It was nothing, really," Davis said shyly while his insides were doing jumping jacks.

The next day came, and when Kari woke up in T.K's apartment the next day, she was a little sad to see it was just her and Tai in the house.

"Hey Kari, how you doing?" Tai asked as he came in the room, already dressed.

"Hi," Kari said tonelessly.

"You're not still mad at Davis, are you?" Tai asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Kari said, putting the eggs on the table, "Just lonely is all."

"Tell you what, we'll go visit T.K later," Tai said.

"Alright, as long as we don't get a distress call from the DigiWorld," Kari smiled.

"Kay," Tai nodded.

Davis got to school as early as he always did, his soccer ball under his arm.

"Yo, Davis!" Called a friend, "Toss the ball would'ja? We're trying to play with old Juju's ball and it ain't as good as yours!"

"Alright!" Davis said, dropping his backpack, and kicking the ball as hard as he could towards the other team's goalie. He scored.

"Nice shot Davis!"

Davis turned and saw Kari smiling at him. Davis blushed, and ran off to join the others in a match.

After school, having received no distress calls, Tai, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody went to the Tokyo Hospital. When they got to T.K's room, Matt was already there, holding his brother's hand and looking very worried, while T.K was looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I'm going to have to have surgery on my right lung," T.K whimpered.

"Why?" Tai demanded.

"The infection has gotten worse," The doctor said, who was sitting in the far corner of the room, typing busily on his laptop computer, "The lung has not only received pneumonia, it may also be bearing signs of a bacterial infection, so we need to go in there and figure out if that is true."

"Man, T.A, sounds rough," Davis said, ignoring Kari's stare, "It'll be okay though! It'll be over before you know it, and you won't even be awake for it!"

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell you T.K," Matt said, "It won't hurt a bit!"

"At least until the medicine wears off..."

"DAVIS!"

"Look," Cody said, "Instead of doing surgery couldn't you do a C.A.T-Scan?"

"A Cat-scan?" The doctor looked up.

"Yeah! That will definitely work!" Yolei agreed, "Cat-scans can look inside the lung and see if there's anything wrong with it! Nice thinking Cody!"

"Yes, the C.A.T-scan certainly would give us a nice view of T.K's right lung, but I'm not quite sure if it will show us the bacteria."

"Yes it will! My mom had a C.A.T-scan once!" Kari said, "She had a big infection in her arm, and they did a cat-scan on her, and they saw little bits of bacteria floating in her arm! But they did had to do surgery when she was done."

"Great..." T.K moaned, "Either way I'll have to do surgery."

"Don't worry T.K," Patamon whispered, "I'll be here for you!" T.K smiled.

"Thanks," He said.

"Me too T.K," Kari said.

"If Kari's going to be here for you," Davis announced, "Than I am too!"

"Agreed," Cody nodded.

"I'll be here for you!" Tai gave T.K a thumbs up.

"I'll be by your side during the whole thing T.K!" Matt said.

"I'll be there too!" Yolei added.

"Thanks guys," T.K said.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Davis: You see what I mean?! **

**T.K: YES Davis, I think they saw...probably facepalmed a couple of times. I know I did. **

**Me: Hey! I wrote this a long time ago don't be mean! :(**

**Kari and Yolei: Yeah, don't be mean! **

**Me: See! Kari and Yolei are with me! **

**Cody: *Sighs* Crazy people. **


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, T.K was down in the cat-scan room with Matt and Kari, while Davis, Tai, Yolei, and Cody stayed back in T.K's room. Davis was twiddling his thumbs, thinking about his and Kari's conversation in the cave the last night. She sees the real me...and likes the real me...maybe should I try harder to change? Just to meet Kari's expectations? No, she doesn't expect me to do anything. She just wants me to be happy...and she knows that the way I'm happiest is when I've changed...but also I'm happiest with her too.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Tai said, standing up, and interrupting Davis's thoughts, "Anyone want something?"

"I'll have apple juice," Yolei said.

"I don't want anything...but if it's alright, can you buy me some prune juice?" Cody asked, "My grandfather is low."

"Prune juice...?" Tai asked quizzically.

"My grandfather thinks it will help regenerate a body, and drinking it will help problems seem less hard to cope with," Cody informed him, "I would like to get him some so he can be happy believing that."

"Yeah, okay," Tai nodded, "Davis, want anything?"

"Huh?" Davis looked up from where he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Want any soda?"

"Nah, I'm good," Davis mumbled, looking down again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you a doughnut and a pop," Tai decided, exciting.

"Davis, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Davis answered.

"You don't seem fine," Yolei observed, "Usually you'd be thrilled about Tai getting you a soda."

"I'm okay," Davis muttered, "Just thinking."

"You've been thinking for a while," Yolei commented.

"Yolei, maybe it's best if we leave Davis alone," Cody told her, "He's struggling."

"How'd you know that?" Davis asked.

"My grandfather has been helping me read emotions by just examining their faces," Cody said, "It's a very refined skill that Grandfather says only few are worthy of being taught it, and even fewer can master it."

"Wow," Davis said.

"You must be one of those lucky few!" Yolei said.

"I don't think so," Cody said, "My grandfather likes to exaggerate a lot of things. He might just be bluffing about the whole thing."

"Hm," Yolei said, "Your grandfather's a toughy to figure out."

"Not really," Cody shrugged, "He's just a very strange person. Once you get to know him, he can be a lot less unpredictable."

"Oh."

The door slid open, and Kari and Matt came in, supporting a weak T.K.

"How'd it go?" Yolei asked.

"Well, we saw the bacteria, and so T.K's very scared now," Kari sighed, "But I'm not leaving his side no matter what."

"Ah...you've put your finger on the problem Miss Kamyia," The doctor sighed.

"What's the problem?" Kari demanded.

"Well...unfortunately, we cannot allow anyone to be with us during the process," The doctor explained, "Not even family can join, for the fear of them knocking into one of us, and making the whole process go haywire."

"Can Patamon stay?" T.K asked.

"Er, Patamon?" The doctor asked quizzically.

"My stuffed animal," T.K pointed to Patamon, who quickly pretended to be a stuffed animal.

"Alright. It won't knock into anything," The doctor decided. T.K smiled

Poor T.K, Kari thought as they waited in the waiting room. Around her, everyone was looking either worried or anxious. Matt especially. Next to her, Davis was twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly, an annoying beeping started. They all took out their Digivices and saw them flashing red.

"A distress call!" Tai said.

"It's from another sector with a Control Spire!" Yolei said, checking her Digivice

"Come on!" Davis announced, "Let's go help!"

"But what about T.K?" Asked Kari.

"She's right," Matt said, "We have to be here for T.K! We did promise."

"But the Digital World is suffering!" Davis moaned.

"And T.K is suffering more!" Matt shot back. Davis glared at him.

"Everyone stop fighting," Cody said, "I've got an idea. How about we split up?"

"I don't like that idea," Tai said, "Not being in a big group in the Digital World can be bad. Also, who knows what the Digimon Emperor could do to you?"

"I agree with Tai," Kari said, "Being in the DigiWorld with just a few people can be dangerous."

"What about just the new Digidestined go?" Davis suggested.

"I like that idea," Yolei said.

"Yes, it would give us better practice on being on our own," Cody agreed.

"Kari, what about you?" Davis asked.

"I don't know Davis," Kari folded her arms, "No offense to you new kids, but we need someone to go with us. Someone that knows more about the DigiWorld than you know."

"That's why you should go Kari!" Davis encouraged, "You know more about the Digital World than we do!"

"T.K knows more than me. He was a DigiDestined from the beginning," Kari pointed out.

"That's true," Tai said, "Maybe I should go in Kari's place..."

"NO!" Davis shouted, but blushed, "I mean, shouldn't we get a chance to do this? Kari still knows an awful lot about the Digital World."

"Fine I'll go," Kari surrendered.

"Be safe," Tai told her.

"I will Big Brother," Kari said, "I'll destroy that control spire!"

"Alright," Tai nodded. Kari turned to Matt.

"Tell T.K what happened for me," She told him. Matt nodded too.

"Got it," He said. Kari smiled, and followed the others outside.

Davis could barely contain his glee. Kari had given in, so now just the Digidestined were going! He nearly skipped along the path back to school, and when they got there, he practically ran into the computer room, and with DemiVeemon, pointed his Digivice at the computer, and shouted:

"Digiport, open!"

He vanished into the computer with a blinding flash of light. followed by Yolei, Cody, and Kari. They appeared in a dense wood. Off in the distance, they could see the tip of a Control Spire.

"That must be one pretty big Control Spire," Veemon commented, "These trees are humongous!"

"No kidding," Davis nodded.

"Hey, Armadillomon, do you know where we are?" Asked Cody.

"Sure do Cody," Armadillomon responded, "This is the Moonlit Forest. Home to gentle Digimon, yet that probably still isn't true."

"That evil Digimon Emperor!" Davis said, kicking a rock angrily, "He has no respect for the Digimon!"

"I still can't believe that its Ken Ichijouji," Sighed Yolei, "He's just too cute!"

"Stop fawning over your dream boy," Davis snapped, "We need to find the Digimon that sent the distress call!"

"There was a distress call?" The gang turned and saw Ken sitting on the back of a large winged Digimon, MetalGreymon behind him, roaring, and tearing up trees, sending smaller Digimon fleeing in terror.

"Yes there was," Kari responded, "We're going to help save that Digimon!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you underlings, but there was no distress call. Otherwise, my Dark Digivice would've picked it up."

"Well your Dark Digivice isn't as strong as you thought it was!" Davis snarled.

"Davis hush!" Kari hissed.

"Ken, how could you!" Yolei sobbed, "I thought you were a good person!" Ken moved a little bit. It seemed out of shame, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm the only boy genius in all of Japan," Ken said, smirking, "I have to use my brain to outsmart dimwits like you five...wait where is the fifth?"

"You don't need to know!" Davis shouted.

"Davis! Shut up!" Kari said.

"The brunette seems to be the smartest out of you lot," Ken mocked, "You should listen to her, Davis." Ken smirked and turned to look at MetalGreymon. He held up his Dark Digivice.

"METALGREYMON!" Ken shouted, "DARK DIGIVOLVE!" There was a blinding flash of darkness that enveloped MetalGreymon, and his voice filled the air.

"MetalGreymon Dark Digivolved to..." His voice trailed off and the darkness deepened, "WARGREYMON!"

"Oh no!" Kari cried out as WarGreymon appeared when the darkness cleared.

"WarGreymon! Attack!" Ken ordered, and WarGreymon charged.

"Ready?" Davis asked Veemon.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Veemon nodded. Davis nodded too, and raised his Digivice.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" He screamed into the heavens. All at once, a blinding light shot out of Davis's D-Terminal, and shot to his Digivice. A Digi-egg appeared, and landed next to Veemon, who was enveloped in the same bright light.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Veemon said, his voice changing at the last bit. The light vanished, and before the gang stood Flamedramon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon said, rising into the air, and shooting a fireball at WarGreymon. WarGreymon dodged the attack, and paused, raising his hands in the air, and a giant ball erupted in his fingertips.

"TERRA FORCE!" He bellowed, before launching it at Flamedramon, who was hit, and went down, and returned to Veemon and the egg returned to Davis's Digivice.

"Veemon! No!" Davis shouted. Above them, Ken cackled.

"No one can stop WarGreymon! He's a Mega Digimon, Digivolved to its fullest. With his Terra Force attack, he can incinerate his enemies!"

"We'll see about that!" Yolei yelled, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Hawkmon was caught by surprise before relaxing as he went through the same process as Veemon did.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" Hawkmon was replaced by Halsemon and Yolei jumped on his back and flew into the air.

"Ha! Try beating us now Ken!" Davis called tauntingly while cradling Veemon. Ken clenched his fists.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon called out, and a beam of red light hit WarGreymon in the stomach, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"What? That should've gotten him!" Yolei cried out.

"Yolei, perhaps it is better for us to regroup," Halsemon said, "WarGreymon is too strong." Yolei nodded, and they hit the ground.

"WarGreymon is too strong for us to beat," Kari burst out as soon as Halsemon hit the ground, "We have to run!"

"Run?" Davis demanded, "I'm not running."

"Davis, we have to!" Kari pointed out, "There's really no other option."

"No!" Davis shouted.

"I agree with Davis," Cody nodded, "I might not like the idea of fighting Agumon in his fully Digivolved form, but I really don't like running away. If we run away from problems, they will only get worse!"

"Alright Cody!" Armadillomon, "Ah may not like the idea of stayin' here an' fightin' but Ah'll go along with whatever you say!" Cody smiled, and raised his Digivice.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" He called. The same process happened again, and Armadillomon's voice rang through the air, changing drastically at the end.

"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

The light faded and Digmon looked up just in time to see WarGreymon descending on the gang. He was able to get the gang out of the way. Sort of.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried out. Kari was trapped underneath WarGreymon's foot. Ken cackled.

"Nice work WarGreymon!" He called out, "You're certainly a useful Digimon!" WarGreymon looked up inquiringly at Ken.

"Should I?" He asked.

"She is useful to this pack of numbskulls," Ken said thoughtfully, before smirking, "Take her!"

"No! Kari!" Gatomon shouted.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari managed. The same process happened a fourth time as Gatomon Digivolved.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

Nefertimon raced towards WarGreymon, and narrowly avoided being swatted by WarGreymon's swing. Below, Cody was sending a message to Tai using his D-Terminal.

Please come to the Digital World immediately!

Kari's in terrible trouble!

-Cody

"Did you get that message sent yet?" Demanded Davis, watching Kari closely.

"Yes," Cody responded.

"What should I do Cody?" Asked Digmon.

"Help Nefertimon," Cody ordered.

"Got it!"

"But don't hurt Kari!" Cody added hastily, seeing the look on Davis's face.

"Never would dream about it!"

Digmon set off.

"You too Halsemon!" Yolei added, and they took to the sky. Davis looked down on Veemon in his arms, feeling useless.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon called out from the air.

"ROCK CRACKIN'!" Digmon chimed in.

"ROSETTA STONE!" Nefertimon bellowed. The attacks hit WarGreymon one after the other, but they hardly seemed to faze him.

"Come on, once more!" Cody called.

"Let's do this Halsemon!" Yolei added.

"TEMPEST WING!"

"ROCK CRACKIN'!"

"ROSETTA STONE!"

This time the attacks hit altogether and WarGreymon staggered, momentarily stepping off of Kari. Nefertimon raced towards the ground, but before she could reach Kari, WarGreymon swooped down, and picked her off the ground. Kari screamed.

"KARI!" Davis and Nefertimon cried out at the same time.

"Excellent work WarGreymon!" Ken cackled, "Well, my work here is done! I'll be seeing you fools later." He smirked, and he flew off with WarGreymon in tow, still clutching a screaming and kicking Kari.

Tai arrived no sooner than a minute after Kari was taken, followed by Matt, Joe, Izzy and Sora.

"What happened? Where's Kari?" Tai demanded.

"WarGreymon happened," Yolei sighed.

"I was just about to send you another email," Cody commented.

"Where's Davis?" Tai asked.

"Over there," Cody pointed.

"He's still staring at WarGreymon's footprint," Yolei added.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Tai said, starting forward.

"Okay then," Matt replied.

"Don't yell at him," Sora added.

Tai nodded and made his way to Davis who was staring open-mouthed at a gigantic footprint.

"Hey," Tai said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Mind telling me what happened?" Davis turned slowly to look at him.

"Sure," He said. Davis then started to recount the battle, while it seemed he was holding back tears. When he finished, Tai had his arms folded, and was thinking.

"So you said you weren't going to run?" He asked. Davis nodded.

"Man! This is all my fault!" Davis said, throwing himself on his hands and knees, and shaking, "If we would've ran then we could've gotten away from WarGreymon and that stupid Digimon Emperor! Kari would've been saved!" Tai shook his head.

"Davis, there was nothing you could have done," Tai said, "Look, I know that it's hard to lose someone you care about so much, but the truth is, you shouldn't always blame yourself. When I was your age, I used to blame myself for some things I didn't have any control over. If you would have run, then WarGreymon would have chased you, and either way gotten Kari. It's probably best if we regroup back home." Davis got up, wiping his face. His D-Terminal beeped.

"Hey! I've got an email!" He called out.

"Me too!" Cody said.

"I got one as well!" Yolei said.

"I...It's from Kari!" Davis gasped.

"What?" Gatomon gasped, (Nefertimon had returned to Gatomon after the battle) scrambling up Davis's leg to get a good look s his D-Terminal.

"'I'm okay, tell Tai that I'm safe,'" Cody read aloud, "'Ken put me in a prison cell, and I think he's coming back for someone else in the group. Just go back home. I'll be okay. Kari.'"

"Well, it's good to know that Kari's okay," Matt said, relaxing.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "No kidding."

"So should we go home?" Sora asked.

"No way!" Davis said, "Now that we know Kari's okay, we should go look for her!"

"Davis, I don't think that's a very smart decision," Cody said.

"I agree," Izzy said, taking Cody's D-Terminal and reading it for himself, "From the looks of her email, she seems like she's really worried about us. It's best if we regroup back in the physical world."

"I've also got a huge doctor appointment in about five minutes," Joe said, "We'd better go home."

"I've got a huge test in algebra tomorrow," Sora, "I need to study."

"Yeah, and I need to fix Cody's computer," Yolei added.

"It breaks a lot obviously," Cody commented.

"A lot is an understatement," Armadillomon muttered.

"Well Davis? Shall we go?" Hawkmon asked.

"I guess," Davis sighed.

"Don't worry Davis, we'll come back to save Kari tomorrow!" Veemon told him. Davis shrugged.

"I guess that's good enough," He said. And the group departed.

**AND DUN DUN DUNNNNN! :D**

**There goes Kari! **

**Kari: I hate you. **

**Me: But last chapter you didn't! **

**Kari: That was than, this is now. **

**Davis: *High fives* **

**Kari: *High fives* **

**T.K: -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

T.K sat in the hospital bed, his right lung aching.

"So, am I okay?" He asked.

"I would say so," 'The doctor said, examining a piece of paper, "The exam results came out okay."

"Great!" T.K said happily.

"But you'll need to stay in here for a few days before you are sent home," The Doctor continued, "I have informed your mother of your condition, and she is very worried, but it relieved your brother is here in her place. I have sent her directions of how to treat you to her."

"Okay," T.K nodded.

"I suppose I will leave you in peace with your...Patamon toy," The doctor said, and departed. As soon as The Doctor's footsteps retreated, Patamon burst into speech.

"So are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"The doctor said so," T.K said.

"Good," Patamon relaxed, "The others should be coming." T.K nodded, and slowly got up, and reached for his backpack, but wincing.

"Darn it," He muttered.

"What is it T.K?"

"I heard my D-Terminal beep, and I can't reach it!" T.K explained.

"I'll get it T.K," Patamon said, flying down, "You need your rest."

"Thanks Patamon," T.K sighed, lying down on his pillows, and smiling, "You're the best." Patamon slowly unzipped T.K's backpack, and took out his D-Terminal, and dropped it on his pillow. T.K grabbed it while Patamon settled herself on T.K's pillow next to his head. T.K flipped his D-Terminal open, and used the button to hit the new email.

"Who's it from T.K?" Patamon asked.

"Kari," T.K said, confused.

"What does it say?"

"'I'm okay, tell Tai that I'm safe,'" T.K read aloud, "'Ken put me in a prison cell, and I think he's coming back for someone else in the group. Just go back home. I'll be okay. Kari.'"

"Well that's strange," Patamon commented.

"No it's not!" T.K growled, punching his bed, "They went to the DigiWorld without me! They said they were going to stay with me the whole time! They lied! And now Kari's kidnapped by Ken!"

"They couldn't ignore a distress call from the Digital World," Patamon told T.K.

"I don't think there was a distress call Patamon," T.K growled, "Davis's buttered up Kari, so he could take her to the DigiWorld alone!"

"I don't think they were alone," Patamon said, a little scared, "You've got another new email." T.K scowled, but clicked on the other email.

"'Come to the Digital World immediately. Kari's in terrible trouble. Cody," T.K read.

"See T.K," Patamon said brightly, "Cody was there too, so it wasn't just her and Davis!"

"Yeah, more boys," T.K grumbled, rolling over onto his side, "They probably did something with Kari."

"I'd doubt it," Patamon told him, "Cody's not the type to do anything to others, especially Kari. I think he knows you have a crush on her."

"Crush, who said I had a crush?"

"T.K, it's a little obvious to someone who's been your friend for a while."

T.K couldn't help but smile.

"Okay fine, I do have a crush on Kari," He surrendered, "What of it?"

"A lot of things!" Patamon said, "It's natural you should feel protective because you want her to yourself!"

"I don't!"

"And secondly, you are afraid Davis will take her from you!"

"Not at all!"

"Thirdly, you want to be Kari's first kiss! Believe me, Davis wants the same..."

"Patamon, just shut up." T.K grumbled turning his back on her. Patamon sighed, and flew over to his backpack and got his Digivice from it.

"Hey T.K, it's red!" Patamon said, looking at it. T.K took the Digivice from Patamon and looked at it.

"That means Yolei was there too!" T.K said, "Those two probably didn't do anything to Kari with Yolei around." He relaxed.

"T.K!"

Patamon gasped, and dropped down onto T.K's pillow. A second later, Matt burst in followed by Tai, Cody, and Davis. At the sight of them, T.K scowled.

"What do you want?" He demanded, glaring at Matt in particular.

"Sorry to burst in on you, buddy," Tai said, "How'd the surgery go?"

"Oh it went fine...not like you seem to care," T.K grumbled.

"T.K, are you okay?" Matt asked

"Fine, no thanks to you!"

"T.S, what is your problem?" Davis demanded.

"Problem?" T.K shouted, "I think it should be fairly clear what my 'problem' is!"

"T.K, please calm down and tell us why your upset!" Cody said, studying him closely. Matt suddenly gasped.

"Our promises! We broke them!" He gaped, "Oh T.K, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, someone who's actually intelligent," T.K snarled, "Yes, your promises. You said you'd be here, oh, and look!" He held up his D-Terminal, "You all decided to leave me to go to the DigiWorld!"

"Hey, there was a distress call and..." Davis said.

"Yes, the mysterious distress call," T.K rolled his eyes, "Well, that distress call was sent by Ken! It was a trap!"

"A trap?" The others asked simultaneously.

"Yes, and thanks to the intelligence of these new kids here. Kari's kidnapped!"

"T.K, we're sorry," Yolei said.

"You going to need more than a sorry to get Kari back," T.K growled.

Kari sat with her back to the cold wall, fear pumping through her veins. Ken was going to come in a half hour. What he was going to do, Kari had only suspicions. Her D-Terminal beeped, and she looked at it. It was a message from Davis. Kari clicked on it hesitantly. It read:

T.K's steamed we broke our promises.

We're in the lobby while the nurses try to calm him down.

How are you doing? Is Ken going to hurt you?

We're all really worried about you. Gatomon especially.

-Davis

Kari sighed, and started writing her reply.

Back in the Lobby, Davis checked his D-Terminal for the fifteenth time, and finally seeing a reply from Kari.

"Hey, Kari's given an email!" He called out excitedly.

"Read it!" Tai said.

"'I'm okay. You'd better tell T.K that. Ken is coming back to take me somewhere, I don't know where, but I'm scared to find out. I'm safe for now, and I'll send if there's trouble. Tell Gatomon I say I'm fine. Kari.'"

"Well that's good to hear she's still safe," Cody sighed, until Yolei's Terminal beeped.

"Two emails!" She exclaimed, "One's from T.K, I'll read that later, and the other from Kari!"

"Read Kari's!" Davis ordered.

"Hold your horses it's loading!" Yolei shot at him, "Perfecto, it's done!"

"What does it say?"

"'Ken's here and is taking me down rows of captured Digimon. He says he's going to make me his newest slave. I'm terrified. Apparently the Dark Spirals work on humans too. HELP! Kari.'"

A Week Later...

T.K ran outside the into the fresh air.

"Be careful T.K!" His mom called from inside.

"I've got my medicine Mom!" T.K called, "I gotta go meet Cody and Yolei!" He departed with Patamon and Gatomon in his backpack. When he got to school, he already saw Tai, Yolei, Cody and Davis all crowded around the computer. He shut the door, and they all looked up.

"It's about time!" Davis rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," T.K said, putting his backpack on the ground and unzipping it, "My mom wouldn't let me leave until she knew I was prepared." Gatomon and Patamon crawled out of T.K's backpack as he took out his Digivice and D-Terminal.

"Thank goodness you let me out T.K," Gatomon said breathing in the air, "Your gym socks are in there, and they smell worse than a cat litter that's never been cleaned out!"

"T.K, you promised you'd get them out of there!" Patamon scolded, "You've got to stop forgetting!"

"Sorry," T.K apologized, smiling.

"Are you done?" Davis asked.

"Davis, don't be so rash!" Cody chided.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said, "I've found Kari! Strangely enough she's in an area of the Digital World with no Control Spire!"

"Awesome!" Davis celebrated, "Now that we're ready, we're comin' Kari! Digiport open!" Davis held up his Digivice, as the others did the same, and they were all sucked into the computer, and reappeared in a small town.

"Wow, what a cute little town!" Yolei squealed.

"I don't know about cute Yolei, there's something not right here," Gatomon shivered, "I say the sooner we find Kari the better!"

"Why do you want to leave so early?" Yolei asked.

"I agree with Gatomon," Hawkmon agreed, "Quaint this town may be, it's hiding a secret that I don't like, and obviously the others don't like either."

"Yeah," Armadillomon nodded, "Ah dunno if you humans can sense it, but somethin's in the air. Evil Ah think. We need to find Kari as soon as possible and go home."

"I agree," Tai nodded, "I think our first priority should be finding my little sis before Ken finds us."

"I think I should do a flyover!" Patamon said, "And since there's no control spire, I could regular Digivolve!"

"Your right Patamon!" T.K said energetically, "Nice thinking! Digivolve!" At once a bright light shot from T.K's Digivice, and hit Patamon straight in the chest. She dropped to the ground, but no egg landed next to her. Instead, the DNA that was in the bright light enveloped Patamon, and her body morphed into that of a well-toned man.

"Patamon Digivolve to!" Patamon's voice rang out, "Angemon!" Angemon took Patamon's place.

"Hey Angemon, long time no see!" T.K grinned.

"So Patamon can regular Digivolve into that hunk?" Yolei asked Davis quietly. Davis sighed.

"Yeah," He grumbled.

"Well what about you?" Yolei rounded on Hawkmon, "What do you Digivolve too?"

"It depends of the egg Yolei," Hawkmon said wisely, "With the Digi-Egg of Love, I can Digivolve into Halsemon, and with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, I can Digivolve into Shirtimon."

"That's not what I meant!" Yolei thundered, "I mean Digivolve like Patamon just did!"

"I'm not sure," Hawkmon said, a little scared.

"How can you not be sure?" Demanded Yolei, "Every Digimon is able to Digivolve!"

"Yes we all have that ability, and my ability is to Armor-Digivolve," Hawkmon explained, "If I have regular Digivolved it was a long time ago, before I was sealed beneath the Digi-Egg of Love."

"Can't you remember anything before you were sealed?" Yolei asked.

"Hardly anything," Hawkmon said, "All I remember is someone saying that I would one day meet a human that would help change the DigiWorld forever, and then I was sealed."

"That's the same thing I was told!" Veemon gasped, astonished.

"By Digimon Egg, Ah was too!" Armadillomon gaped.

"That's very strange," Hawkmon said thoughtfully, "We must have all been sealed around the same time then."

"Anyways," T.K breaking into the conversation, "Angemon is going to do a flyover while we search from the ground.

"Hey, Halsemon and I could help Angemon!" Yolei gasped.

"That's true!" Angemon said, "I could use some help. I've heard of this town, and I know it is bigger than an ordinary dwelling, T.K."

"Good thinking Yolei," T.K smiled.

"You only said that to get time alone with Angemon," Davis grumbled. Yolei giggled, before raising her Digivice.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" She called out, and immediately, Hawkmon began to Digivolve the same way it did earlier.

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

Halsemon appeared, and Yolei swung herself onto his back.

"We'll be back soon!" She assured them, before taking off.

"Alright, we better start looking," Tai commented.

"Right," Cody nodded. And they set off.

Nearly an hour later, Halsemon and Angemon came back, both looking excited.

"We found Kari!" Yolei said happily.

"Great, because this Digi-Signal I'm getting from my D-Three is leading us in circles," Davis said.

"Wait a second Davis," Veemon said, "Circles?"

"Of course!" Halsemon smiled, "That's the secret! This town really isn't all that big!"

"It's just the same parts repeated over an' over to keep Digimon in so they can never fin' their way out!" Armadillomon added.

"That's brilliant," Angemon said, "Devious, yet brilliant. I suppose it's a place for Ken to capture Digimon. I suppose he built this for that purpose!"

"That's gotta be it!" T.K said, grinning.

"Well, if we're done here, can you lead us to Kari?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sick of standing here talking about this town's secret," Tai agreed, "Even if it's important information."

"Yeah," Yolei nodded.

"Right this way!" Angemon said. He lead them through the town, until they got to a town square. They saw a familiar flash of pink, and a whip of brown hair.

"KARI!" Davis called out happily. Kari turned around.

"Oh, hi Davis," She said unenthusiastically.

Kari led the gang down a flight of stairs that opened up into another large town square, but this one was unoccupied.

"Down there is the swimming hole," She pointed to a door, "Why did you come and find me?" T.K wandered down to the fountain, and sat down. Kari followed him.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," He said.

"And make sure Ken didn't do anything to you!" Tai added.

"Thanks, but I handled it," Kari said, "You needn't have worried so much about me, because I'm fine."

"But you were kidnapped by Ken, and we got an email saying he was going to make you his newest slave and-" Davis started.

"Newest slave?" Kari cut him off, "Kidnapped? What do you mean? You abandoned me in the DigiWorld!"

"Kari, you were kidnapped and so we didn't know what to do so we went-" Davis began.

"At least T.K had a good reason for not being there," Kari said, taking T.K's hand. T.K blushed. (Davis kicked the wall out of anger, but the yelped in pain, and hopped around clutching his toe)

"Kari, we had to leave! WarGreymon had taken you, and we had no idea what to do!" Halsemon explained.

"You're going to have to have a better excuse than that," Kari rolled her eyes.

"It's not an excuse!" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Kari said, "Look, just go off and swim, okay? You're all going crazy. Swimming may clear your minds."

"I'll do whatever you want Kari!" Davis said, running off.

"Kari, I-" Tai began.

"Just go Tai," Kari interrupted, pointing towards the swimming hole. Tai sighed, and left too.

"I do like swimming!" Yolei said, as Halsemon Digivolved back into Hawkmon, and Angemon Digivolved back into Patamon, "Come on, Patamon, Hawkmon!"

"I don't like how you suddenly want us to go swimming Kari," Cody warned, "I might have Armadillomon Digivolve on you!"

"Davis won' like that," Armadillomon muttered, following Cody.

"No kidding!" Veemon agreed, running after Davis.

"Kari, I'm so glad we found you, but I've really got to hit the litter! Where's the bathroom?" Gatomon said. Kari laughed.

"It's the third door on your left. It's Digi-ladies room," She told her.

"Thanks Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Kari, what's going on?" T.K said.

"T.K, I had the others leave because...well I want to talk to you," Kari said, turning away, and letting go of T.K's hand.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"I...it's weird," Kari said, "I mean, I swear they left me in the Digiworld, but when I think about it, I kinda remember something. I remember screaming something." At little disturbed, T.K scratched his head.

"What did you scream?" He asked.

"I remember screaming 'T.K! Davis! Help me!'" Kari recalled. T.K gasped in understanding, but suddenly became serious.

"Kari, roll up your glove."

"What?" Kari asked, scandalized.

"Just do it."

Kari gave him a curious look, before taking a hold of one of her gloves, and pulling it down. There, just above her wrist, was a Dark Spiral.

"Oh no," T.K whispered.

"Hey Kari, I was wondering when-HOLY NOODLES!"

Davis had arrived, and he was gawking at the Dark Spiral on her arm. Kari hastily pulled up her glove, and turned towards him, hands on her hips.

"Holy noodles?" T.K questioned.

"It doesn't matter what he said," Kari snapped, "Alright Davis, if you want to come, you can, but don't get any ideas."

"What do you mean, 'come?'" T.K asked.

"Like, on a date?" Davis asked, looking hopeful.

"No," Kari said, "We're paying a little visit to Ken."

"We are?" T.K asked. Kari nodded.

"Hold on though," She said, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out two more Dark Spirals.

"T.K! Are you coming to the...T.K WATCH OUT!"

Patamon suddenly appeared, and screamed at T.K to move. T.K dove out of the way as Kari flung the Dark Spirals at him and Davis.

"DAVIS, YOU TOO!"

Veemon arrived as Davis flattened himself against the floor. He slowly got up.

"What the heck Kari?" He demanded.

"Kari, what's going on?" Gatomon said, coming back from the Digi-Ladies . Kari smirked, and held up her Digivice.

"Gatomon, Digivolve!" She called out.

"Oh no," Patamon muttered.

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!"

"Patamon!" T.K called out, "Digivolve too!"

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Alright, let's do this! Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis said.

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve too...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Angewomon, attack them!" Kari threw a Dark Spiral up at Angewomon, and it latched onto her wrist.

"THUNDER BLAST!"

Angewomon narrowly avoided a blast from Raidramon, Davis riding on its back.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried out.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon countered. The two attacks collided with the force of a bomb. They exploded, sending smoke flying everywhere. Out of the blue, hands latched onto T.K, pulling him up onto his feet. He was tied and thrown up. Then, something caught him. T.K turned, and saw below him a thick pummel of smoke, and his captor was Angewomon, and in front of her, a few feet away was Angemon. Davis was thrown up seconds later, and Angewomon was holding both boys by the scruff of their necks.

"T.K!" Angemon cried out.

"ANGEMON!" T.K screamed. Suddenly, a blinding light shot out of T.K's Digivice, and hit Angemon in the chest. He was enveloped by a blazing light, and his voice rang out loud and clear.

"Angemon Digivolve to-" Angemon trailed off, and a pause occurred as his body morphed and changed shape, "MAGNAANGEMON!"

"Whoa, MagnaAngemon!" Davis said, "Cool!" T.K nodded, his head swimming from its latest contact with the ground. At last the smoke underneath cleared, and the others ran out.

"T.K! Davis! Hang on!" Yolei cried out, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

Yolei jumped onto Halsemon's back, and they took to the air. Halsemon hesitated for a moment.

"ANGEWOMON! NOW!" Kari shouted.

Angewomon threw Davis and T.K into the air, and spread her hands.

"HEAVEN'S TONGUE!" She called, as a blast of pink energy appeared in her fingertips, and was blasted towards Halsemon. Then, she reached out, and caught Davis and T.K.

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

MagnaAngemon appeared in front of Halsemon, and wheeled his light-saber sword around, and made a circle. A gate appeared and Angewomon's attack sailed right into it. Below, Kari frowned. She jumped up onto the fountain, and climbed up onto the hand of a statue Digimon. Kari hit a button on the top of the statue's head, and the arm rotated, so she was blasted into the air. She landed on Angewomon's shoulders Piggy-Back style.

"We got what we needed. Don't waste time with these morons," Kari whispered. Angewomon nodded, before throwing T.K and Davis into the air again. This time, the boys screamed. A bow made of light appeared in the female Digimon's hands, as she readied her most deadly attack.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon fired off two arrows which blasted the place to rubble. A smoke cloud rose up, shielding Angewomon as she caught T.K and Davis.

"Kari, let us go!" Davis shouted, "I'd rather save the Damsel in Distress, not be one!"

"Yeah, you're not a girl!"

"Who says that T.N?"

"Everybody!"

Kari rolled her eyes as Angewomon shot out of the smoke cloud, and made her way to the Digimon Emperor's flying base.

**EVEN LONGER CHAPTER!**

**Kari: *Sighs* **

**Davis: Dude...O_O**

**T.K: Well your not a girl...**

**Davis: Just no...**

**T.K: I'm serious...**

**Davis: Just stop there T.K...**

**T.K: It's not like-**

**Davis: JUST STOP THERE! **

**T.K: Okay okay...jeez...can I just say that...**

**All: NO! **

**T.K: Fine. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's T.K?"

Was the first question that spilled from Matt's lips when they went to his house.

"There was a little complication," Cody said, "Kari's gone insane. She's kidnapped T.K and Davis."

"Where did she take them?" Matt demanded.

"To Ken's base!"

"Let's go then!" Matt said, standing up.

"That's not a good idea," Tai said, pushing Matt back, "Ken will be expecting us to come back." Matt sighed, and sank back into his seat.

"Poor T.K," He murmured, "He's a strong boy though, I know he'll escape somehow."

"What about Davis?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Matt said, "I could care less about Davis...but anyways, come on guys, sit...I'll fix us up something...as long as it's not expired." He rose slowly, and vanished into the kitchen. Yolei obeyed immediately. She collapsed into an empty seat, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong with Yolei?" Tai asked.

"She and Kari are good friends," Cody whispered, "She's probably in shock." Tai nodded.

"I should send an email to the others," Tai said, taking out his D-Terminal.

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "Tell them what happened." Tai nodded, and began typing.

Matt opened the refrigerator, and stuck his head inside. He rifled through it, not really paying attention to what he was doing. With his mind on T.K, he took out a couple of bottles of crème soda. He returned to the kitchen to find Tai hitting send on his D-Terminal, Cody fidgeting with his D-Terminal, and Yolei staring at the floor in shock. Tai turned, and saw Matt standing there, and he smiled.

"Hey Matt," He greeted him, "What'cha got?" Matt looked at his hand, and saw the crème soda bottles clutched in his hand, and was momentarily surprised to see them.

"Crème soda," He said, handing one to each person. Yolei gave hers a glance, before staring at the ground again. Matt took his seat next to Tai.

"Sorry bud, but you'd better get more," Tai told him, "The others are coming over." Matt slowly nodded, and stood again. He went back into the kitchen, and went through the fridge to find three more sodas. He had just come back, when Izzy, Sora, and Joe arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked, concerned, taking the soda Matt offered her.

"You said in your email that Kari's gone insane, and she has T.K and Davis," Izzy said, "This true?"

"I don't know, but this better be important," Joe grumbled, "You pulled me out of studying for a math test!"

"Sorry buddy," Tai said, "But what I said is true."

"We have no idea where they are," Cody sighed, "All we can do is hope they can make it out alive."

"Kari's got to come around though, right?" Sora asked, "I mean, she's got to realize that what she is doing is wrong, right?"

"I'm not sure Sora," Izzy said thoughtfully, "Tai, did Kari have a Dark Spiral?"

"I think so," Tai said, recalling the last email Kari had sent.

"Well then let's hope they don't work so well on humans," Izzy said simply.

"And if they do...?" Cody asked.

"Hope for the best."

"T.K's a strong boy," Matt put in, "We've got to believe he can take care of himself."

"And Davis," Cody nodded.

"I don't know guys," Sora said, fidgeting with her crème soda, "This all seems awfully suspicious to me. Like Ken is trying to break up the Digi-Destined!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is," Cody muttered.

"But anyways, how are we going to stop Ken?" Joe asked, "I mean he has MetalGreymon, and now Kari."

"I'm not sure Joe, but we'll think of something," Tai said, taking a swig of his bottle. The others sighed, and fell silent. Tai, however, was watching Yolei. Despite her silence, she was tapping her foot, and tutting quietly while her face grew steadily defiant. Finally she jumped up, and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Yolei, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"How can you sit here and just drink from crème soda bottles and do nothing while T.K, Davis, and Kari are in trouble?" Yolei demanded angrily, "You've got to do something! I can't stand standing here doing nothing while the boys could be being tortured or worse, killed! They can't handle themselves against that! And Kari! How can you sit here looking unconcerned and calmly talking about this while Kari's being forced to hurt her best friends! I can't stand standing around and doing nothing, so I'm going off, and helping them, and if anyone's not as chicken as I think they are, you are welcome to join me!" She stood, glaring at them all, daring someone to make a move.

"I'll go."

Cody had risen too, and he was looking at Yolei with a determined expression. Yolei gave him a smile.

"Thanks. We'll be back as soon as we can!" Yolei said, "Although we're not coming back until we have Davis and T.K."

"Alright," Izzy nodded.

"Be careful," Sora whispered.

"We will. Bye," Cody said. And together, they left the apartment.

"I said, BOW!"

Davis cried out in pain, as the whip cracked across his face. He fell backwards, and hit his head hard, and blacked out, blood trickling sickeningly into his open mouth. Ken turned to T.K who stared back angrily.

"Now, are you going to bow?" He asked.

"No," T.K replied.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"BOW!"

"NO!"

"BOW!"

"NO!"

Ken whipped T.K across the face, and Kari winced.

"Master...couldn't you be nicer to him?" She requested. Ken merely laughed. He turned towards T.K, and leaned down.

"Now, are you ready to bow?" He asked quietly.

"No," T.K snarled, "Whip me, put a Dark Spire on me, do what you want with me, but I won't BOW!" T.K lurched forward, and stuck his leg out. Ken fell flat on his face, and T.K propelled himself up. He started forward, but looked back, seeing the unconscious Davis. He bit his lip, and looked around for something to cut the ropes on his hands off with.

"T.K...Here." T.K turned, and saw Kari standing with a silver knife. T.K drew back slightly.

"W...what are you doing with that?" He asked fearfully.

"T.K, relax," Kari said quietly, smiling, "I'm going to free you." She knelt, and started hacking at T.K's bindings. When the brunette was done, she stood, and gave T.K a hug, and a swift kiss on the cheek. T.K blushed.

"Come on. We need to get you and Davis out of here. She ran over to the red-haired boy, and began sawing at his bindings. When they were loose, Kari cupped his cheek lightly and whispered:

"Davis! Davis wake up."

Davis's eyes fluttered open and he gave a squeak of surprise when he tasted blood, and felt Kari's warm hand across his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah...never been better," Davis said, sitting up. Kari smiled and gave him a hug. (T.K glared at Davis) When Kari released him, she took his hand and pulled Davis up.

"Wait a sec Kari," T.K said suddenly, "Why are you doing this? Aren't you under the influence of the Dark Spiral?" Kari shook her head, and rolled down her pink glove. Her Dark Spiral was gone.

"I hacked it off," She said, "I understood what was going on, so when Ken thought I was going to the bathroom, I was really getting this thing off. Come on, we need to get out of here." The boys nodded, as she let go of Davis's hand, and led them through the base, and out the door. It was levitating several feet above the ground, but they managed to get down okay. Finally, only Kari was left. She prepared to jump, when someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a muffled scream.

"Kari!" Davis cried out.

"Let her go Ken!" T.K added.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but your little Kari is mine now," Ken laughed. Kari's eyes narrowed, and she kicked back, hitting Ken in the gut. He released her with a groan of pain. She turned towards T.K and Davis, before making her decision.

Kari ran back inside the base.

"KARI!" Davis shouted.

"What on earth is that girl doing?" T.K asked himself curiously.

"I don't know T.S! We gotta follow her and protect her!"

"Look Davis," T.K said angrily, poking Davis in the chest, "Kari's stronger than you think so stop acting like she needs protection!"

"Yeah right T.J!" Davis retorted, "Kari's a girl that needs help!"

"Davis, stop," T.K snapped, "She's a strong girl. Just stay here."

"Why, are you going to go after her?" Davis asked angrily. T.K grinned. He shoved Davis down, and bolted it up a large boulder, and jumped into the base after Kari, landing straight on Ken's head. Ken cried out in pain. He sprinted into the base, leaving an angry Davis behind. He took a right, where he found rows of captured Digimon. Slightly disturbed, T.K ran until he found an open door in which he heard Kari's voice.

"Go Agumon!"

Suddenly Agumon waddled out of the open door.

"Hi T.K!" He said brightly, before running off. Kari appeared after Agumon, smiling at T.K.

"Let me guess," She said, slightly amused, "You ditched Davis to come after me."

"Yep."

Kari laughed, and gave T.K a hug, and before he could stop himself, T.K kissed Kari full on the lips. Slightly surprised at first, Kari eventually gave into the kiss, loosing herself. YES! T.K thought triumphantly, Oh gosh yes! Kari's first kiss is mine! Thank you Patamon!

"KARI!"

They broke apart, and saw a dumb-stuck Davis standing there, looking hurt and confused.

"Why...?" He asked, "Why?" Kari took T.K's hand and gave it a squeeze before letting his hand go.

"Davis...I'm sorry you had to see that," Kari said, "I didn't know it was going to happen...until it did."

"I...I never thought that you'd do that to me!" Davis said, shocked.

"Davis, lighten up!" T.K said, smirking on the inside.

"No, I will not lighten up!" Davis roared, "You stole her T.S! You took her...and crushed me in the process! I never realized how deep your connection is, and if you don't want me anymore Kari, I'll understand...But I will never forgive you T.K! You've known my love for Kari since the beginning, and you go and ignore my feelings, and take Kari anyways! 'Hey, my name's T.K and I don't care about anyone's feelings so I'll just go ahead and steal my friend's crush!'"

"Davis, stop it!" Kari ordered. Davis ignored her.

"'I'm so stupid, but I think I'm so great because I've know Kari for awhile and I've been a Digi-Destined from the beginning!'" He mocked. T.K clenched his fists, "'I'm so great because my big brother's a big super-star, and he's friends with a soccer-star on my friend's soccer team!' You know what? No. This is unforgivable! I'll never forgive you or Kari!"

"Davis please," Kari pleaded.

"Good bye Hikari Kamiya," Davis said bitterly, "Forever." T.K started forward angrily.

"No one," He growled, "Calls Kari by her real name." Anger flew though T.K's veins, and he through an punch, directly at Davis's face. It made contact, and Davis flew to the ground howling in pain.

"T.K! Stop it!" Kari called out, running forward. T.K stopped her as Davis got up.

"I don't want you in the middle of this," He told her, as Davis's foot came through the air. T.K caught it with his hands, but missed the punch that came in contact with the right side of his head. Groaning in pain, T.K tackled Davis, sending the boys crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted. The boys ignored her as they wrestled on the ground.

"Hey," Davis panted, but he was smirking, sweat dripping down his face, "I have an idea. Whoever wins this battle gets Kari!"

"I thought you were never going to forgive Kari," T.K taunted, throwing another punch. Davis's anger grew, and he hit T.K in the groin. Pain flowing through his veins, T.K retaliated by doing the same.

"So, what do you say?" Davis rolled off of T.K, still smirking.

"You're on," T.K replied. He spat at Davis, whose eyes flashed at the glob of spit. He growled, getting in a fighting stance, T.K doing the same.

"Stop it!"

Kari forced herself in between both boys.

"Hikari, get out of the way!" Davis said, attempting to shove Kari out of the way.

"How many times to I have to tell you, DON'T CALL KARI BY HER REAL NAME!" T.K screamed the last bit tackling Kari to the ground, who fell on top of Davis, who crashed onto the floor. T.K slowly got up, breathing heavily. Kari got up too, but she didn't meet either boys eyes.

"Kari...you okay?" T.K asked. Kari looked up, and saw her eyes were full of tears.

"I can't believe you two!" She sobbed, running out of the room.

"This is your fault!" T.K snarled.

"My fault? You're the one who tackled her!" Davis replied. T.K glared at him, breathing heavily, before running out of the room after Kari.

Cody and Yolei appeared a few feet away from Ken's floating base. Yolei only had seconds to take it in, until she was crashed into the ground. Yolei opened her eyes, and saw Kari getting off of her.

"Sorry Yolei," She apologized.

"Hi Kari," Cody said, helping Yolei up after Kari had peeled herself off from her, "So you're not under the influence of the Dark Spiral?" Kari shook her head.

"At least, not anymore," She said.

"Where's T.K and Davis?" Yolei asked. At this, Kari's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care where they are," She said bitterly, "For all I care they could go die in a hole."

"Why?"

"They got in a fight," Kari spared them the details of the kiss, "Because Davis called me by my real name."

"Oh man," Yolei whistled, "I can't blame T.K for beating Davis up."

"Why?" Kari demanded.

"Because no one calls you by your real name," Cody said simply. Kari dropped into the dirt, and sighed. Picking up a stick, she drew a broken heart.

"Why don't we just go home?" Kari asked.

"We've got to wait until Davis and T.K get here," Yolei said.

"Just leave them," Kari said, "Let them die."

"Kari, how could you say that? We're the Digi-Destined! We have to stick together!" Cody said.

"Those two don't deserve to be Digi-Destined," Kari sighed.

"Well its not MY fault!"

"Enter the Dragon," Hawkmon muttered. The two boys had arrived, and from the looks of things, they were in the middle of a heated argument.

"Well it certainly is, considering you were the one who tackled Kari!"

"Haha, need I remind you you said her REAL NAME?"

"See what I mean?" Kari muttered.

"I don't see how those two could ever become friends," Yolei nodded.

"They really are quite sad," Hawkmon commented. The two boys arrived moments later.

"I think you should apologize for your behavior!" Davis said.

"MY behavior?" T.K asked incredulously.

"Yeah, since you STOLE Kari!"

"And how in the name of Angemon's underpants did I do that?"

"With that kiss of-"

"Besides that!"

"Well then...you tackled her!"

"You've brought this point up before!"

"So?"

"Also, HOW DOES IT RELATE TO ME STEALING KARI?"

"Because...um you wanted another kiss from her!"

"Davis, I was trying to get you! Kari was just in the way!"

"Well you could've pushed her aside, and then tackled! Ever think of that in that pea-sized brain of yours T.Z?"

"Kari wasn't going to move! It's called GRAVITY Davis. Use that germ sized brain of yours!"

"Germ-sized?"

"That certainly seems to be the expand of how intelligent you are."

"Why you little-"

"Threatening to fight me won't make you smarter!" T.K sang in a singsong voice. Davis's lip curled.

"Do you want me to MAKE YOU DUMBER?"

"Actually I don't see how a brain as tiny as yours could possibly threaten something like that, especially since a brain that small could think, but I'll have to accept the fact that there are some things in the world that I can't understand!"

"Yeah, bringing your IQ level to negative infinity!"

"And bringing yours to negative infinity plus one!"

"Thats not a number!"

"What if it is?"

"It's not T.N!"

"Of course you'd think that."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Many things. Firstly, you'd think of that because the only extent of your brain is to infinity, which is still a high number...for a germ sized brain."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why? Is Davis's wittle bwain not able to cope with dis?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why?"

"You're talking like a smart person,and that's making me mad!"

T.K burst into laughter.

"God Davis, that's the funniest thing ever!"

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"You know what I wanna do-"

"BOYS!"

Yolei had stepped in between the argument, and was glaring at each in turn. "What?" T.K asked. Wordlessly, Yolei pointed, and the boys turned, and they saw the distant outline of Kari walking towards the TV.

"Kari!" Davis gasped.

"You stay here, I'll go talk to her," T.K said.

"Why you?" Davis demanded. T.K bit his lip.

"Because I was the one who tackled her," He said.

"Fair enough," Davis sneered, "At least now that you've admitted it." T.K clenched his fists, and ran after Kari. Within minutes, he had put his hand on her shoulder, and he took it as a good sign she did not throw him off.

"Kari...I'm sorry," T.K said, "I wasn't thinking...I should have been nicer when you asked me to stop. I was being a jerk."

"Yeah, you pretty much were," Kari gave a watery laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got so mad," T.K went on, "I should have listened to you...and I know you don't like people calling you Hikari," Kari's shoulder tensed, "But I really shouldn't fight your battles. I should stop being like Tai." Kari stopped, and slowly turned around. T.K was startled to see she was in tears.

"You're not like Tai, T.K," She said, sounding like she had a bad head cold, "Tai's really overprotective of me, and is trying to always 'help', but never realizes what he's doing is only making the situation worse. I probably would've had a boyfriend by now if it wasn't for Tai...but I know though that if you were my big brother, you'd never be like Tai...I guess that's the biggest difference between you and him." T.K smiled slightly.

"Thanks," He said. Kari gave him a hug, and T.K gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taking his hand, Kari pointed her Digivice at the TV in front of the pair, followed by T.K and they were dragged into the computer.

**I've seriously got a thing for drama...**

**Kari: No kidding. Well, at least I'm not evil...**

**Davis: You guys notice that the Digimon are seriously left out? **

**All but me: Yes. **

**Me: -_- I'm sorry! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Kari!"

T.K and Kari were the first to arrive back at the apartment, as Tai was still at Matt's. T.K's mother was smiling at Kari, who grinned back.

"Hi Mrs. Takashi!" She said.

"Did you have a fun time with your brother in Highton View Terrace? It must've been fun to be home!" T.K's mom. Kari looked quizzically at T.K.

I'll tell you later, T.K mouthed. Kari nodded

"Yes!" Kari nodded, "It was relaxing! We had fun shopping, and looking through Tokyo Tower. It would've been even better if T.K was there." She gave him a sideways look.

"I wish I could've sent him with you," Sighed Mrs. Takashi, "But T.K had to stay in for a week. Doctor's orders."

"I'm sure you wanted to," Kari nodded.

"Well, Kari, I've got a huge story to finish, so do you mind making dinner with your amazing cooking skills?" Mrs. Takashi asked.

"No problem Mrs. Takashi!" Kari nodded. She dropped her pink backpack off in her room, but was tackled by Gatomon.

"KARI!"

"Hi Gatomon!" Kari said, hugging the Digimon.

"Glad you're back to normal!" Gatomon said in relief.

"Yeah. No Dark Spiral, see?" Kari rolled down her glove for Gatomon to see, and the cat Digimon beamed.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure," Kari said, "We'll just have to see!"

"I'll keep my paws crossed for salmon!" Gatomon said happily. Kari laughed.

"I wouldn't mind a little fish."

Kari turned, and smiled at T.K, who was leaning on the door frame, Patamon seated comfortably on his hat. "Hi!" Kari said, and T.K leaned down and gave Kari a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we going to have fish?" Patamon asked from T.K's head.

"Why not?" Kari said. She picked up Gatomon, and went into the dining room, where she set her Digimon on the counter. She rummaged through the freezer, coming out with a package of fish. She then retrieved a pot. She filled the pot with water, and put the fish into it. Then Kari turned on the stove, and put the pot on it, and watched it so it wouldn't boil over. T.K came up behind Kari while she was cooking, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Looks good so far!" He complemented.

"So far," Gatomon said, looking at the fish hungrily, "Screw that, I can't wait to eat it!" Kari giggled, as the fish began to boil.

"T.K, could you get a pan out for me?" Kari asked. T.K reluctantly let go of Kari, and pulled a pan from the drawer.

"Got it," He said.

"Kay," Kari nodded, and drained all the water from the pot, and put the fish on the pan one by one. She ducked towards the fridge, and retrieved lemons, and some vegetables.

"What are those lemons for Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"It's to add flavor," Kari explained, slitting open the bag.

"What are those veggies anyways?" T.K asked from beside Kari, staring at the unopened bag.

"Broccoli and Cauliflower," Kari said, slipping lemons around the pan. T.K shuddered.

"Okay tell you what...we'll have crème sodas with it," Kari said, opening the vegetable bag, and sprinkling its contents all over the pan.

"Yay!" Patamon said, jumping down, and sniffing the pan as Kari went off to get spice.

"So, you never told me about the Highton View Terrace thing," Kari said, coming back with her arms full of spices, and shaking them onto the fish, "Set the oven for 350 T.K."

"Oh yeah," T.K said, turning the oven to 350 degrees, "We had to make up some story while Tai was moping at Matt's and you were gone, so we told my mom that you went to Highton View Terrace with Tai because you missed that place." T.K returned from his task, and slung a casual arm around Kari's shoulders. Kari laughed.

"Good one," She smiled, picking up the pan, and flinging it into the oven.

"Yeah," T.K said. Kari turned to Gatomon.

"Make sure it doesn't burn," She ordered, "Tell me when it smells too delicious to resist."

"It smells like that now, but alright Kari!" Gatomon nodded. She and T.K walked into the living room, and seated themselves at the couch. T.K put an arm around Kari's shoulders, and squeezed her arm lightly. Kari leaned into T.K, smiling. T.K grabbed the remote, and clicked on the TV, and the news turned on.

"In other news," The reporter was saying, "Boy Genius Ken Ichijoji, had returned home, and is in the hospital suffering from a cracked skull. Room 217 if you wish to visit him." Kari grinned at T.K.

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with this?" She asked.

"Because I did," T.K shrugged, and Kari laughed, and kissed him. They had just broken apart, when the front door opened, and Tai entered. T.K quickly unwrapped his arm from Kari, a little angry, Kari turned, and saw Tai taking his sneakers off. She peeped over the couch.

"Hi Tai!" She said. Tai looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Kari," He said, "Glad your okay. Yolei, Cody, and Davis came by an hour ago and told me you were okay, so I came over here as fast as I could." I've been with T.K for an hour? Wow. Time flies while I'm with him!

"Thanks for coming," Kari told him.

"Only one problem though," Tai said, and T.K looked up from the TV.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Davis told me that...that," Tai bit his lip.

"That what?" Kari asked.

"That you two kissed," Tai blurted. Kari gasped lightly.

"T.K, can you go check with Gatomon and Patamon?" Kari requested. T.K nodded, and stood, not sorry to depart from the scene.

"Is it true?" Tai asked quietly. Kari nodded.

"Tai..I didn't know it was going to happen until it did," She explained.

"Oh, so it's T.K's fault."

"No! It's not!"

"Well then whose fault is it!"

"No one's!"

"Well it's got to be someone's fault!"

"Of course you'd think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked, suddenly sounding like he had a bad head cold.

"You always think it's got to be someone's fault!" Kari said, her frustration with Tai coming through, "When it doesn't! It might have been an accident! That's why I get so irritated with you, is because you always overreact!"

"Overreact?!"

"Yes! You're so overprotective! You've got to open your eye Taichi!" Kari said, calling Tai by his real name, "I'm twelve years old now, and most of the people in my class have relationships! You know what I'm forced to tell them? I'm forced to tell them that I can't date because my big brother Tai won't let me! That makes you sound like a jerk doesn't it?"

"Kari, stop it!"

"Tai, just let me have fun for once!"

"Kari!"

"Please! T.K's nice, and you know his brother, and him for ages!"

"KARI!"

"TAI LISTEN TO ME!"

Both voices had risen to a shout, and brother and sister were glaring at each other.

"Kari, look," Tai said, taking a deep breath, and obviously trying to contain his anger, "You're too young to date and-"

"Mom and Dad don't think so," replied Kari.

"And you shouldn't be doing it anyways-"

"I don't fit in at school anymore."

"And you shouldn't be-"

"Shouldn't be what?"

"That's it!" Tai said, slamming his hand down on the wall, "Go. Now!" Kari stayed where she was.

"No," She responded defiantly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tai shouted.

"No," Kari repeated.

"Hikari Kamiya! Get out! Now!"

"FINE!"

Kari stood up, and slipped on her pink sneakers. She marched to the door, and opened it. She turned, giving her brother a look of vindictive fury, she slammed the door behind her, and vanished into the rainy night.

**Poor Kari...well, R&R!**

**Kari: YOUR DARN RIGHT POOR ME! **

**Yolei: Dude! O_O**

**Cody: Kari calm down...**

**Kari: But...**

**Yolei: KARI! **

**Kari: Fine. -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

T.K came running out of the kitchen, to see Tai standing with his back turned to him.

"What happened?" T.K asked.

"Ask Kari," Tai responded.

"Where is she?" T.K asked.

"I don't care," Tai said, "She opened the door and ran outside."

"Oh no," T.K muttered. He pushed his way past Tai, and out into the rain.

Kari stomped through the puddles, anger fueling her desire to put as much distance as she could between her, and T.K's apartment. Finally, near Davis's apartment, (Which was pretty far from T.K's) Kari slumped down in an alleyway, and began to cry, Tai's scream still echoing in her ears.

_"Hikari Kamiya! Get out! NOW!" _

She pulled her knees up to her chest, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kari?"

A flash of lightning outlined a red-haired boy through the gloom, carrying an umbrella.

"Go away," Kari said, her shoulders heaving. Davis didn't listen. He advanced forward, and sat next to Kari, holding the umbrella over their heads, and making sure Kari wasn't more soaked than she already was. Then without warning, Kari launched herself into Davis's arms, and began to cry even harder.

"What happened?" Davis asked, and through sobs, Kari recounted her argument. When she was done, Davis just sat there with his mouth slightly open. He had never thought that the loving brother of Hikari Kamiya could be so awful. Davis caught himself wondering why he immortalized someone so cruel. He turned towards Kari. She had her eyes closed, and silent tears were making their journey down her face, and adding to the amount of water already on the ground. Then, without thinking, Davis leaned down, and kissed Kari.

Her lips were soft as he kissed her, and she slowly began to kiss him back. Wrapping her arms around Davis, she pulled him closer. It seemed like years had passed when the couple broke apart. Looking guilty, Kari stood up.

"What?" Davis asked.

"I shouldn't," She said, "I feel like I'm betraying T.K."

"You're not dating him," Davis reminded her.

"Yeah...but I feel like I am," Kari said, "I'll just go." She turned, and ran back down the street, leaving a bewildered Davis sitting there.

T.K caught a flash of pink as he watched a figure come out the alleyway by Davis's apartment.

"KARI!" T.K called as he watched her run off towards her apartment. He chased after her.

Kari splashed up the steps in her apartment complex. When she got to her apartment, she lifted the doormat, and got the key. She unlocked the house, and stepped inside.

Strangely enough, it was warm inside. Kari shut the door, and hit the light switch in the kitchen. She then opened the fridge to see what she had scrounge up. Her fish was probably burnt by now. _Not like Tai would care, _Kari thought, her blood boiling. When she had pulled out a container full of Macaroni and Cheese, a knock came at the door. Putting her pitiful dinner down, she went to get the door. At it, was a sopping wet T.K. Kari nodded to him, and let him inside.

"I'll get you a towel," Kari said.

"Thanks," T.K said gratefully. When Kari returned, she wrapped him in it, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and shut the door.

"Want any Mac and cheese?" Kari asked, getting a plate out.

"Sure," T.K said, seating himself at the table. Kari nodded, and got out another plate. She poured Mac and cheese on both plates, and put them in the microwave. Setting it for a minute, She seated herself next to T.K.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally.

"To find out what happened!" T.K said, "I heard shouting, and the door slam, and Tai said he didn't care what happened to you."

"It doesn't matter," Kari said, getting up to get their dinner. She pulled them out, and put T.K's down, and got them both forks. Then she sat with her dinner.

"I think it does matter," T.K said, wrapping an arm around Kari. She peeled him off of her.

"What do you know," She said, but burst into tears, and leaned into T.K. He curled his arms around her, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You can tell me," T.K said, "It's okay." And between huge sobs, Kari recounted her argument for the second time that evening. When she had finished, she looked up at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Do you think I should apologize?" She asked. _Should I be truthful? _T.K wondered, _Or should I lie? _Deciding that the truth was always best, T.K said his reply.

"Kari...I don't think you have to apologize," He confessed, "Tai is overprotective, and he needs to learn that you're older now, and you've already had your first kiss. Trust me Kari." Kari looked up at him, and gave him a smile that she returned.

"Thanks," She said. T.K picked Kari up wedding style, and carried her into the living room. He flicked on the TV and rifled through the channels, when the doorbell rang. Kari went to go an get it, and saw Davis on the doorstep.

"Good, your home," Davis said, closing his umbrella, and stepping inside, but stopping when he noticed T.K seated on the couch.

"Davis, what do you want?" asked Kari.

"To talk," Davis said as Kari took his umbrella from him, and took it into the bathroom, and dropped it into the tub.

"I don't want to talk," Kari said, returning from the bathroom.

"You did in the alleyway," Davis shrugged.

"WHAT?" T.K demanded, jumping up off of the couch, and glaring at Davis.

"Kari was in the alleyway, and we were talking, and then she left," Davis said, sparing the details of the kiss. _I'll save that part for later, _Davis thought with a savage pleasure, _Bet Kari's never even pulled T.K close. She's only kissed him once after all. _Kari sighed, and turned away from both boys.

"Look it's late, I'm going to bed," She said, walking down the hallway and into her room.

"Well, I see no point in either of us staying here now that she's going to bed," Davis said smugly.

"You do," T.K said, "But I've got to stay here."

"Why?" Davis asked, feeling a little jealous.

"I promised," T.K lied. Frowning, Davis went into the bathroom, retrieved his umbrella, and left. Closing the door after him. He clicked off all the lights, and locked the doors. After doing all that, T.K rushed into Kari's bedroom, and saw her lying on her bed, fully clothed, her shoes by the bed. She turned, and smiled when she saw him.

"Davis gone?" She asked. T.K nodded, and sat on the bed next to Kari. She leaned into him and slowly fell asleep.

**Cuteee! **

**T.K: You really ship Takari don't you...**

**Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OF COURSE I DO YOU-I mean...yes. :3**

**All: *Laugh***


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived bright and early, and Kari woke up, and was momentarily surprised to see T.K next to her, fast asleep. Memories of last night washed over Kari, and she raked her fingers through T.K's blond hair. He opened an eye, and smiled at her.

"Morning!" He said, stretching. Kari sat up, but realized she was fully clothed, and laughed.

"Hey T.K," Kari asked, "Are we technically...'dating?'"

"I'm not sure," T.K sat up too, looking thoughtful, "I mean it feels like it, and if we are, I don't think Tai would approve..."

"Oh Taichi," Kari rolled her eyes, "Tai's got to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine," T.K said. Kari grabbed his hand, and pulled him up out of bed. She led him into the kitchen, and pulled out a blender, and some fruit.

"Smoothie?" She offered, pulling out a jar of vanilla flavored yogurt and some vanilla. She nodded, and got some syrup from the pantry.

"What's that for?" T.K asked, as Kari got out a cutting board and began cutting up the strawberries with a knife.

"It's to make the strawberries sweeter," Kari explained, scooping the strawberries into the blender, and peeling a banana, and cutting it in equal sizes.

"I'm so lucky your such a great cook," T.K smiled. Kari laughed, and she piled the banana pieces into the blender. After adding the syrup, yogurt, vanilla and five ice cubes, Kari plugged the blender in, and hit purée. Once it was done, she poured the smoothie into two separate glasses, gave one to T.K, and plopped herself down next to him. T.K wrapped an arm across Kari's waist and pulled her in closer.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they made their way to the couch, where they spent a happy hour kissing. Then, Kari stood, and got a planner from her bedroom. She then sat next to T.K, and opened it, and picked up her pen.

"Apocalymon?" Davis asked curiously, while slowly advancing on her.

"Apocalypticon was the source of all the chaos we had to deal with on File Island," Kari explained, "He was made up of the most powerful parts of Digimon we had defeated. He deleted us..and we were made into little bits of Digital Information...but also we couldn't Digivolve our Digimon because our crests had been destroyed but we realized that we didn't need our crests. Our traits were inside of us...for everyone. Using that, we were able to Digivolve our Digimon...and defeat Apocalymon."

"That's cool," Davis said, still advancing. Kari had her back pressed to the wall, when Davis lunged. Kari ducked, and ran towards the exit of the alleyway, but Davis grabbed her wrist.

"Davis, let me go!" She ordered. Davis ignored her, and swung her around, and without warning, pressed his lips onto hers.

Kari smacked Davis in the face, but he didn't let go his grip of Kari. Pulling her closer, Davis traced his tongue along the bottom of Kari's mouth, hoping to get a French Kiss from her. Again, Kari slapped him, and this time, the force of the smack made Davis stagger. He broke the kiss, but his arms kept Kari in place. Kari raised her foot, and hit Davis in the groin. He cried out in pain, and let go of, Kari, and She ran out into the street an out of sight.

Kari returned late that night, and as she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she accidently knocked four times instead of three. When she finally was let into the house, T.K was apologizing endlessly.

"Sorry Kari...I didn't think it was you! Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry Kari!"

"Relax," Kari said, flashing T.K an amused smile, "Want anything?"

"Nah," T.K said, taking her hand, and leading her into the dining room, "I already prepared something."

"Really?" Kari beamed at him, "Aren't you sweet?" T.K blushed. He vanished into the kitchen, and returned with a pot of chicken noodle soup. Kari sniffed it.

"Is it okay?" Asked T.K.

"Smells good!" Kari complemented. T.K nodded, and went into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a pan of rolls. And he seated himself next to Kari.

After they ate, the couple were snuggled on the couch. T.K was rifling through the channels on the TV while Kari was on her D-Terminal, and the Digimon were safely in Kari's bedroom in case things got a little heated.

"You okay?"

Kari looked up.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Davis has been sending me non stop emails."

"What do they say?" T.K asked

"Well this is the newest...'Kari answer my question. I want to know what's going on. Are you and T.K dating? If you are, expect your BF-'"

"BF?"

"Boyfriend."

"Oh."

"'Expect your BF to be dead, 'cause no one steals my Kari. I mean...no one steals you without Tai knowing...right? Just tell me if you're dating! Davis."

T.K burst into laughter.

"That's hilarious!"

"What?"

"Davis has been trying to hide his feelings for you for ages...and there he goes! Blabbing about it!"

"It's not funny T.K!"

"You're right," T.K said, grinning, forgetting that his relationship was at stake here, "It's hysterical!"

"T.K!"

"I mean, what idiot goes around telling his crush, he has one?" T.K continued.

"T.K stop it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not nice!"

"I know...it's so true though! What I'm saying! Kari...you okay?"

Kari had risen. There were angry tears in her eyes as she glared at T.K.

"Seriously?" She demanded, "What friend goes around, telling his other people that he's an idiot?"

"Kari...I..."

"Just...seriously!" Kari spluttered, before running into her bedroom, and slamming the door behind her. A second later, Patamon came in, and flew up to T.K.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing Patamon," T.K said, rising, and going towards the door.

**Yay! More!**

**Davis: These chapters slowly get shorter...**

**Yolei: No kidding...**

**Ken: *Sighs* All this drama.**

**Cody: Yeah...**


	10. Chapter 10

Days flew by and T.K and Kari were still not talking to each other. Kari's parents had returned home, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were confused on the fact that Tai and Kari were distant and cold, and averted one another's gaze when one was speaking to the other.

Finally, the evening of Yolei's thirteenth birthday party dawned, but it wasn't a very enjoyable affair. Sure there were cakes, and dancing, but only Cody and Yolei were having a good time. The others were just sitting far away from each other, and not making eye contact with anybody. Finally, Yolei pulled Kari aside and led her outside the store, while Cody talked to T.K and Davis separately.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Yolei had Kari's shoulder in an iron grip, as the two girls glared at each other, a rustling sound coming from the hedges of Yolei's 'special hideaway' by her store.

"Nothing," Kari replied, wrenching her shoulder out of Yolei's grasp, "I'm have a good time. Honestly."

"Hm..." Yolei said sarcastically, "Let me think. If you were having a good time...then why isn't Davis sitting in the corner, moping and growing mushrooms, while you and T.K are chatting?"

"We're all thirteen now," Kari said, "Well...besides Cody, but still! As we get older, things change. Some of us have had our first kiss..."

"KISS?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you and T.K kiss?"

Kari blushed furiously.

"No!"

"Well then what about Davis?"

"Oh gosh no!"

"Then how do you explain your blush? You totally kissed! Admit it!"

"Add that to the list of things I haven't done."

"Kari, just tell me!" Yolei pleaded, looking Kari in the eye.

"No," Kari replied.

"What not?" Yolei whined.

"Because we didn't kiss!"

"Yes you did! Admit it!"

"I will not admit anything I didn't do," Kari said, hoping she had backed Yolei into a wall.

"Well then admit you kissed!" Yolei replied.

"I didn't do it so I won't admit it," Kari repeated.

"Oh come on, don't be silly!" Yolei rolled her eyes, "Course you did!"

"Yolei..."

"Was it a French?"

"A what?"

"A French Kiss!" Yolei explained, "I read about it in this crazy book! It when people are kissing, they get kinda...passionate...and then they start kissing by tongue."

"You mean...tongues exploring mouths?"

"Yeah."

"Gross!"

"Only cause you did it!"

"I did not!"

"Okay...whatever you say," Yolei grinned. Kari rolled her eyes, and Yolei's grin vanished.

"So other than to irritate me about French Kissing, what's up?" Kari asked.

"Look...Davis has been really upset lately," Yolei said, "I talked to him, and he said that you hit him."

"Only 'cause he surprise kissed me!"

"Aha, so you did kiss!"

"Yolei, just continue."

"Yeah, and then T.K started acting all weird. What's going on? Drama?" Yolei asked.

"You have no idea," Kari sighed.

"Tell me about it," Yolei urged.

"OH YEAH, WELL THEN GET YOUR OWN GIRL T.J!"

An explosion from the store made the two girls jump.

"Not again!" Kari rolled her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT ANY GIRL BUT HER!"

T.K had retaliated with an even fiercer shout.

"Who's her?" Yolei wondered, and Kari allowed herself a small blush.

"KARI DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"That answers the question, doesn't it," Kari said. Yolei nodded.

"Love triangle," She whispered.

"And I'm caught in the middle of it!" Kari groaned.

"YEAH WELL I'M BETTER FOR HER THAN YOU ARE!"

There was a shout of sarcastic laughter.

"OH REALLY?!"

"I don't think this is going to well," Yolei said.

"Let's go," Kari sighed.

And the girls hurried into shop.

It had all started when Cody had taken T.K aside for a chat.

Davis could hardly hear what was going on in the room, but he wished he knew. _Probably something with to do with Kari, _He reasoned, _I wonder if they broke up. I sure hope they did. I wonder if they were even dating..._

A few minutes later, T.K emerged, giving Davis a nasty look when he came out.

"Davis, your turn," Cody said. Davis gave a groan, and hauled himself up off the sofa, and followed Cody into another room. Cody beckoned for him to sit on a straight-backed chair.

"Talk," Cody said, seating himself opposite of Davis.

"What do you mean, 'talk?'" Davis asked, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Obviously something's going on," Cody said, "Otherwise you would have been growing mushrooms in Yolei's cupboard."

"No I wouldn't have!" Davis retorted.

"That's what happens at all the parties," Cody muttered, "T.K and Kari are having a good time while Davis sits in the corner, picking at the mushrooms he grows from his despair."

"Dude, seriously, get to the point!"

"I'm at the point, Davis," Cody said, "Ever since Kari came over to help us, you've been crazy and distant. Spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Davis said.

"T.K told me-" Cody started.

"Yeah? What did T.Z tell you?" Davis asked, blowing at a piece of hair hanging in his eyes and scowling, while folding his arms.

"It's T.K," Cody said calmly, "And he told me that you said you and Kari were in an alleyway together."

"Yeah we were, 'cause I was comforting Kari!" Davis said proudly.

"And why did you comfort her?"

"Because Tai was being mean!" Davis said. Cody sighed and shook his head.

"I can't seem to get anything out of you," He stood, and opened the door, "I think we're done here." Davis stood too, a little confused, and went out of the room.

"Kay..." Davis said, "Well then what's the point of this meeting."

"The point is to try to get you to talk!"

Davis wheeled around, and saw T.K standing with his arms folded.

"And what do you mean by that T.L?" He asked, "What should I confess?"

"That you and Kari kissed!"

"How'd you find out? Did Kari tell you?"

"No, you did. Just now," T.K had a smug look on his face.

"Hey! You tricked me!"

"Duh."

"Kari doesn't deserve you! She should go to me! I'm much more deserving! You should just find some other girl to hit on. How about Yolei?"

"Davis, shut up. Kari defiantly doesn't deserve you. YOU'RE the one who needs to hit on some other girl. Desperate Davis, huh?"

"I want Kari."

"Kari doesn't deserve you!"

"Are you so sure? Well then why don't I go step aside and let you attack Kari? Haha, nice try Davis. Not gonna happen."

"OH YEAH, WELL THEN GET YOUR OWN GIRL T.J!" Davis shouted. Cody took a step back, afraid of the sudden change volume.

"I DON'T WANT ANY GIRL BUT HER!" T.K screamed.

"KARI DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Davis insulted, still shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH WELL I'M BETTER FOR HER THAN YOU ARE!" T.K bellowed. Davis let out a shout of sarcastic laughter.

"OH REALLY?"

"YES REALLY!"

"BOYS!"

Yolei and Kari had arrived. Both boys were standing there, one fist clenched, the other hand wrapped tightly around each other's collars on their shirts.

"Stop fighting!" Kari ordered, and simultaneously, the boys let go of each other, and turned so their backs were facing each other. Anger was pounding through each boy's veins, and the both felt like ripping each other's head off.

Months passed, and the fact that the Digi-Destined had to get rid of all the Control Spires became a common knowledge for the Digi-Destined, as was the fact that the evil Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji was just confused, and hurt, and only became the Digimon Emperor because he thought the Digital World was fake, and the Digimon he was hurting and cruelly treating were just computer data. He learned the hard way, however, when his Digimon, Wormon, died trying to help Ken see the truth, and assisting in his most ghastly creation of all, Kimeramon. Shortly after reliving his past, and getting Wormmon back by finding his Digimon Partner's Digi-egg in Primary Village.

As well, the newer Digi-Destined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) found out that their Digimon could regular Digivolve into Aquilamon, ExVeemon, and Ankylomon. They also found out a tragic back-story of the original Digi-Destined. (Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Matt, T.K and Kari) They were called back to the Digital World to save it again, from an evil force that was going to take over the entire Digital World. Using their crests, (Courage, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Friendship, Hope, and Light) the original Digi-Destined were able to stop the evil force, but in the process, they had to let go of their Ultimate Digi-level forms. The only way they could, was if a huge power from an incredibly powerful force could help them Digivolve into their Ultimate, which really made them confused on how Angemon was able to Digivolve into MagnaAngemon when Kari was under the influence of the Dark Spiral.

As well, there was a new form of Digivolving. It was named DNA Digivolving, where two Digimon would fuse together, to create a bigger, stronger Digimon.

Then...there was Arukenimon and Mummymon. They were two Champion Digimon, who were incredibly powerful. Anrukemon, using her Spirit Needle attack, could turn Ken's old Control Spire into Digimon, but one day, she went too far.

"I don't like this!" Cody muttered, as he, Yolei, and Davis hurried towards a dark shadow looming over a mountaintop, "Kari and T.K are too far ahead!" He gave a gulp, looking up at Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon, far off, zooming in closer on the dark shadow, which suddenly began to make force.

Kari stared right in front of her as she saw a head, and two claws form from darkness. As she and T.K raced at top speed towards the shadow, the shadow swung a clawed arm and hit Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, blasting them backwards. The two Digimon cried out in pain, as their owners clung desperately to the necks of their Digimon.

"KARI!" Davis shouted.

"T.K!" Yolei chimed in, looking equally distressed. As Nefertimon and Pegasusmon rammed into the ground, sliding to a stop. Suddenly, and darkness began to take shape, turning into an exact replica of WarGreymon.

"I...I know who that is," Pegasusmon groaned.

"I...it's BlackWargreymon!" Nefertimon said, who had also recognized this figure.

"BlackWargreymon...It can't be!" T.K moaned, pain leaking from his body.

"It is," Kari replied, also in pain, "But I don't know how..." Then the pair blacked out. Their Digimon returned to Gatomon and Patamon, and the Digi-Eggs returned to T.K and Kari's D-Terminals.

"Aquilamon!" Yolei called, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Aquilamon replied. Aquilamon raced towards BlackWargreymon.

"SPIRAL STRIKE!" He shouted.

"Let's go Ankylomon!" Cody nodded. Ankylomon nodded, and raced towards BlackWargreymon, and rolled into a ball, ramming into him, but Ankylomon only slid back, his head spinning.

"Let's do this!" Davis said, grinning up at ExVeemon, his fist clenched. ExVeemon nodded.

"V-LASER!"

The attack rocketed into WarGreymon's stomach, but he didn't seem fazed.

"I...impossible!" Yolei said.

"We need help," Davis moaned.

"I'll send Ken an email!" Yolei said, taking out her D-Terminal.

Meanwhile...

"I could get used to this!" Stingmon said, as another Control Spire met its doom.

"Hm?" Ken looked down at his D-Terminal, "Hey, I've got an email! It's from Yolei!"

"What does it say?" Stingmon asked, flying up to Ken.

"'We need your help! Come help NOW. Yolei.'" Ken read.

Back to the others...

"'I don't want to mess up the dynamics of your team?'" Yolei read, making her voice raise at the end, making it sound like a question, "He's not going to help us!"

"We need Ken!" Davis said, "We need to DNA Digivolve!"

"No!" Cody snarled, "We never needed Ken before, and we don't need him now!"

"Yes we do!" Davis retorted.

"Look at you!" Yolei snapped, "Fighting like a bunch of twelve year-olds! Ug! You know what I mean! Aquilamon!"

"You called?" Aquilamon asked.

"We're going to go find Ken!" Yolei jumped on Aquilamon's back.

Back to Ken...

"Ken, are you sure you don't want to go?" Asked Stingmon.

"I don't know Stingmon," Ken sighed.

"KEN!"

Ken stood up, and turned, and saw a large red bird flying towards him.

"It's Yolei!" Ken gasped.

"And Aquilamon!" Stingmon added. When Aquilamon was within range of the pair, Yolei burst into speech.

"Ken you have to come with me!" She said, "Arukenimon made this really strong Digimon, and we need your help!"

"I don't know Yolei," Ken sighed, "I don't know if I will make a difference."

"Why you..." Yolei's hand came soaring through the air.

*SMACK*

"I'm sorry I smacked you," Yolei said, on her way back to the others, "I just needed to knock some sense into that brain of yours!" Ken clutched at the red mark on his face where Yolei had hit him. Soon the others came into view.

"Hey! It's Yolei with Ken!" Davis said excitedly, "KEN! YOU READY?!"

"Let's do this." Ken replied. Davis raised his blue Digivice, while Ken raised his black one. Suddenly, ExVeemon and Stingmon were enveloped in a bright light that shot from both Digivices.

"EXVEEMON!"

"STINGMON!"

As both voices rang out, the light deepened as the two Digimon merged.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO, Paildramon!"

As the light cleared, there stood a metal looking Digimon with Stingmon's armor, and ExVeemon's wings and tail.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Paildramon shouted, aiming his best attack at BlackWargreymon. It bounced off harmlessly.

Kari opened her eyes slowly. She looked over at BlackWargreymon, and saw Paildramon fighting him. She groaned, rubbing her head, as Paildramon fired his Desperado Blaster attack at the evil Digimon, which had no effect. Suddenly, BlackWargreymon's eyes began to glow. Kari gasped.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, trying to pull herself up, but a force of pure darkness hit the crew, and they were thrown into an unconscious state.

**Wow! Quoted exactly! :D **

**Davis: No...**

**Me: WELL THE CHAPTER DIDN'T GET SHORTER YOU DOUCHE! **

**All: O_O**

**Me: *Jumps out a window* **

**Kari: *Facedesks***

**T.K: Should we...?**

**All: Nope! **


	11. Chapter 11

Kari shuddered remembering that battle, and clutched at her arm, where a scar was a lasting tribute to that fight, but she was jerked out of her thoughts as Yolei's voice invaded it.

"You had one more than I did!"

Yolei and Davis were having another row.

"Oh yeah?" Davis asked, "Why are you keepin' track?"

"I always keep track when it comes to food!" Yolei retorted. Davis turned his head away from Yolei, and looked off to the distance. Kari followed his gaze and gave a light gasp that was masked by Davis's 'hmmm.'

A Control Spire was on the outskirts of Tokyo, but within seconds it had vanished.

"What is it Davis?" Yolei asked.

"I...I thought I saw a Control Spire," Davis said.

"A Control Spire?" Yolei made a 'pfft' sound, "You need to start wearing those goggles of yours." Then she stalked away to walk next to Kari. Soon the gang had arrived at the place in which they had to depart.

"See you guys tomorrow," T.K said. Kari nodded, and smiled at T.K.

"We've got to find out about this new enemy," She said. I hope it isn't any old enemy, Kari thought. T.K returned Kari's smile, and T.K, Yolei, and Cody walked off towards their apartment, while Davis and Kari went towards theirs, and Ken sat down at the bus stop bench, waiting for the bus to begin his long journey home.

"Kari," Davis said, speaking as they got to the other side of the street, "Have you and Tai...you know, made up like you and T.K have?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, really not wanting to talk about her brother.

"Well," Davis said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head, "I saw Tai at our last soccer meet, and he seemed really down."

"Well that should give you a clue shouldn't it?" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he said that he'd forgiven you," Davis said, "And he wasn't sure that you were going to forgive him."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive him," Kari said, as they neared Davis's apartment complex, "My brother yelled at me, and when you're used to him being so overprotective, then it kind of comes as a shock. I don't want to forgive him." Davis lapsed into a silence.

"But you have to!" He said finally, "I mean, you are related right?"

"Yeah, but how would you feel if Jun yelled at you?" Kari asked. Davis scowled as Kari mentioned his older sister, who was undoubtedly in love with Matt because he was famous.

"Jun yells at me all the time," Davis grumbled. It was Kari's turn for a silence.

"Hey...Davis, do you want to come with me to my place?" Kari asked finally.

"Do I?" Davis said, looking like Christmas had come early.

"It'd be fun!" Kari said, smiling at Davis.

Dinner at the Kamiya residence wasn't a very enjoyable affair.

Davis sat awkwardly, picking at the chicken Mrs. Kamiya had prepared for dinner. As thrilled as the Kamaiyas were to have a visitor, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were still a little worried about Kari and Tai. They sat at opposite sides of the table, avoiding eye contact.

"So...Davis," Mr. Kamiya said, in an attempt to pick up a conversation, "You play on Taichi's soccer team?" Davis glanced at Tai, who had picked up his bowl to hide his face, but he could still see his forehead reddening. _Taichi? That's Tai's real name? Weird._Davis thought.

"Yeah," Davis said, "I'm considered to be pretty excellent at it too."

"Sure hope you are," Mrs. Kamiya said, "Tai couldn't have won all of those by himself." She glanced at her children, before placing her chopsticks daintily on the table, "Tai...Kari, we need to talk to you."

Kari looked up, as her brother inserted another piece of chicken into his mouth after lowering his bowl.

"About what?" Tai asked with his mouth full, and Mrs. Kamiya and Kari gave him irritated looks, and Tai swallowed quickly.

"Your Aunt Ortria is having some problems," Mrs. Kamiya sighed, "We're going to go, and help her for at least two weeks."

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. Davis looked at her, and saw a flicker of fear in the brunette's eyes. This Aunt Atria was apparently very important to Kari.

"Her leg isn't moving when she attempts to move it," Mr. Kamiya said, resting his elbows on the table, and pressing his fingertips together, "She's going to have surgery, and won't be able to move it until she is cured. This is why I am thrilled you are here Davis. It will make it easier."

"Make what easier?" Davis asked, putting down his own chopsticks.

"Taichi and Hikari aren't getting along very well nowadays," Mr. Kamiya sighed. Kari flinched back at hearing her real name be called. Davis felt a rush of pity, "We believe the two need to be separated, to have time away from each other."

"Great," Tai said sarcastically. Kari flashed him an angry stare.

"We have arranged for you both to go to separate houses," Mrs. Kamiya shot Davis a questioning stare.

"The only problem is that we've only arranged for Taichi," Mr. Kamiya said, peering at his son above his fingers.

"Where am I staying Dad?" Tai asked.

"You're going to stay with Matt," Mr. Kamiya replied.

"What about me?" Kari asked.

"Oh, Kari, we have a problem," Mrs. Kamiya said, "We were going to have you stay with Davis, but when we called the Motomiyas', they didn't answer us."

"That's why I'm thrilled you're here Davis," Mr. Kamiya said, "You can call your parents, and ask them." Davis sighed, and stood up.

"Where's the phone?" He asked.

"Hello? Mom is that you?"

Jun Motamiya stood at the telephone listening to a phone crackling from the other end.

"Davis, is that you?"

"Jun! I told you never to pick up the phone!" Came Davis's groan from the other end.

"Who're you to tell me what to do?" Jun demanded.

"You're brother that's what!" Davis retorted.

"Okay, so what's the deal? Where are you?" Jun said, surrendering.

"I'm at the Kamiyas', and Kari's parents are going out of town for about two weeks, so can you ask Mom or Dad if it's okay if Kari can stay for two weeks?" Davis asked.

"Hold on Davis, I'll ask," Jun said, putting the phone down, and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Motomiya said, who was busy cleaning the dishes from the meatloaf they had for dinner, "Who was on the phone? Was it Matt?"

"No, it's Davis," Jun explained, "He's at the Kamiyas' and Kari's parents are going out of town for about two weeks, so Davis wants to know if she can stay here."

"What about her brother?" Mrs. Moyomita asked.

"I don't think he's coming," Jun said.

"M'kay," Mrs. Motomiya said.

"So can Kari stay?"

"Sure!" Mrs. Motomiya nodded.

"Great! I'll go tell Davis!"

Jun hustled back to the phone.

"Davis? I'm back," She said.

"It's about time!" Came her brother's impatient voice, "So can she?"

"Mom said it's fine," Jun reported.

"Kay, bye."

"There's no thank you?"

"Why would I want to thank you?" Davis asked, sounding surprised.

"Because it's NICE Davis," Jun sighed.

"Huh?"

Davis must've pulled the phone away from his ear, because his voice was softer.

"Yeah...Okay. Fine, I'll do it, but only for you!"

"So where's my thank you?" Jun asked.

"In my butt," Davis replied. He must've put the phone back up, because his obnoxious voice was suddenly trumpeting in her ear again, "I'll be home soon. Tell Mom that. Bye." And there was a click.

"DAVIS!" Jun cried.

"You know, you COULD'VE been nicer," Kari said.

"What?" Davis shrugged, pulling on his shoes, "She's my sister. I can talk to her anyway I want." Kari frowned.

"Davis!" She scolded.

"Oh, sorry," Davis apologized, "Well thanks for having me over! Bye!" Davis tugged open the door, and vanished outside.

The following day dawned bright and early for Davis Motomiya, and excitement jerked through his body.

Kari Kamiya, the girl of Davis's dreams, was coming over to stay for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! He clambered out of bed, nearly crushing DemiVeemon.

"Hey! Watch where your stompin'!" DemiVeemon grumbled.

"Sorry pal," Davis said, scooping up his Digimon friend, "Just excited."

"Why? It's not Halloween is it?" DemiVeemon asked.

"No," Davis grinned, "Kari's coming over. DemiVeemon was suddenly wide awake.

"Is she bringing Gatomon?" He asked.

"I think so," Davis nodded. DemiVeemon crawled up Davis's leg, to his head.

"Well what are we watin' for?" He asked.

"Me to take a shower," Davis said, sniffing himself, and crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, you stink!" DemiVeemon commented. Davis glared at him.

"Kay, you just wait here, and I'll be back soon," Davis said, yawning. He left the room.

"Oooo, there's the lovebird of the hour!" Jun called as the redhead walked into the dining room.

"Shut it," He snapped. Jun stuck her lower lip out.

"Well, lucky for you, Mom and I are going out to China Town later on today, so you and Kari will be all alone," Jun said, picking at her sausage moodily, "Of COURSE I was SUPPOSED to hang out with Matt today, but because of that awful zit-" (Jun let out a dramatic sigh, and Davis rolled his eyes) "-I had to cancel. Of course I didn't tell him about my zit, he would totally dump me, except we're not technically 'dating.'" Jun touched her chin thoughtfully, and continued, "But anyways, after China Town, Mom and I are going to get that awful zit removed. Then TOMORROW, I can hang out with Matt, I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I canceled TWICE? I mean, if Matt asks me out, I KNOW he wouldn't want a girlfriend that would cancel on him all the time!" Jun sighed, and Davis sat down at the table. _If only my annoying sister knew how Matt really feels about her, _The redhead thought with a smirk.

"Good morning Davis! Morning Jun! Sleep well?"

Mr. Moyomita came into the dining room, stretching.

"Morning Dad," Davis said with him mouth full. Ignoring the piercing stare from Jun, He wolfed down some bacon, and his pancakes, before rinsing his plate off, and running off.

"Where are YOU going Davis?" Jun called after him.

"To take a shower," Davis replied.

"Is it because KARI'S coming over?" Jun asked. Davis's face flushed.

"No," He replied, "It's 'cause I stink!"

"At least you FINALLY noticed," Came Jun's mutter from the dining room.

"Why you..." Davis spluttered.

"KIDS!" Came his father's angry interruption. Taking a deep breath to clear his anger, Davis hustled to his room to get DemiVeemon and his clothes.

After a quick shower, Davis had to leave to go pick up Kari. With DemiVeemon perched on his head, the redhead departed.

**I think some Daikari is in order, if I write any, you're welcome Daikari fans! If not...shoot...xD I disappointed my readers! D: **

**Davis: I ship Daikari! **

**T.K: I don't! **

**Davis: Nobody asked you! **

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**All: O_O**


	12. Chapter 12

When Davis arrived at his apartment, he was slightly surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Tai, and Kari talking to Matt, while a taxi driver loaded two suitcases into a trunk. Davis jogged up to them.

"You be careful Tai," Mrs. Kamiya said, giving her son a hug.

"I will Mom, Tai said, hugging her back.

"I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid," Matt assured her.

"Now Hikari, be good for the Motomitas' okay?" Mr. Kamiya instructed, looking at his daughter very seriously.

"Don't worry Dad," Kari said, "I'll be fine." She nodded to her Dad, and turned, and saw Davis standing there, and her face broke into a wide smile. "Davis!"

"Hey!" Davis said, trying to seem cool, and in control while his insides were dancing the conga, "You ready?"

"Yeah, my suitcase is in the house," Kari shook her head yes, "I'll go get it." She was about to turn, when her mother attacked her with a hug.

"Stay safe Kari," Mrs. Kamiya said, "Promise me that."

"I will Mom," Kari said, hugging her mother back.

"Now Taichi," Mr. Kamiya said, wringing his son's hand, "You have a good time at the Ichidas', alright? Be good."

"I will Dad," Tai promised.

"He'll be fine Mr. Kamiya," Matt assured him.

"Well," Mr. Kamiya straightened up, "I think that's everything. Ready?" He said to his wife, and Mrs. Kamiya nodded.

"Take care of our little Kari," She told Davis, before entering the taxi.

"If I find out you've done anything bad to my daughter, then you will be paying an ultimate price. Okay?" Mr. Kamiya said, looking at Davis sternly, "And Taichi...if you happen to run into Hikari, please be nicer to your sister. You are, after all, related."

"Kay," Tai nodded, and Mr. Kamiya nodded briskly, staring around at them all, and getting in the taxi as well. Soon, the engine veered to life, and they rocketed off.

"I'll go get my suitcase," Kari said, and ran back into her apartment. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two boys.

"So," Tai said, digging his hands deep into his pockets.

"So," Matt agreed.

"So," Davis chimed in.

"Look, Davis," Tai said, "I know I'm a little overprotective of Kari, and this may be overdoing it, but I have to agree with my dad. Do anything to Kari, and you'll pay. Got it?"

"Agreed," Matt nodded

"Nothing's going to happen to her," Davis assured him, "My parents are staying home for the rest of this week." He cringed a little, feeling bad for lying to Tai.

"What about next week?" Tai asked. Davis shrugged.

"We'll have to see," He said. Tai nodded. Davis looked over the older boy's shoulder, and spotted Kari struggling down the stairs with a suitcase. He hurried towards her to help.

"Davis!" Kari said, looking relieved, "Can you help me?" Davis nodded, and grabbed the other end of the suitcase, and lifted.

"What've you got in here, bricks?" He joked, and Kari glared daggers at him.

"Just everything I need for the week," She said. When the pair had gotten the suitcase down from the stairs, they bid goodbye to Matt and Tai, (Kari directed her goodbye more to Matt than Tai) the two set of for the Motomiya's apartment.

"So..." Davis said, his hands up behind his head, and making an attempt for a conversation, "You excited?"

"Excited for what?" Kari asked, dragging her suitcase behind her. Davis felt a twinge of regret. Maybe he should've offered so pull her suitcase instead..._Too late now,_Davis reasoned, _If I ask her now, I'll look like an idiot._

"For...um, a whole week without Tai!" Davis said.

"I guess," Kari said.

"Hey, where's Gatomon?" DemiVeemon asked from Davis's head. The little Digimon was quick to notice that the cat was nowhere in sight. Kari gave a smile.

"She's in the suitcase," She said.

"Hey...what do you know, we're here," Davis said, awkwardly. They had indeed reached the apartment complex where Davis lived. Deciding to take the elevator, (_Why didn't I notice the elevator sooner? Stupid, stupid!_) The pair reached Davis's apartment. Davis slid the key into the lock, and opened the door. He held the door open for Kari, and when she had entered with a grateful smile, Davis entered too, closing the door behind her. Surprised not to hear his annoying sister's whine, Davis strutted into the kitchen, before finding a note on the counter.

_Davis and Kari, _It read, _Jun and I have gone out for China Town, and then to get rid of Jun's zit. We won't be back for a while. Davis, make sure you are nice to Kari during her stay. We have a good reputation with the Kamiyas' and we don't want to lose it! Kari, you're staying in the Guest Room. Love you! -Mom and Jun_

Davis's lip curled. Be NICE to Kari? He was always nice to her! Exiting the kitchen, Davis plopped himself down on the sofa, before noticing Kari standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh, sorry," Davis apologized, before pulling himself up.

"About what?" Kari asked.

"Nevermind," Davis said, "Um, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Feeling like an idiot, Davis led Kari to the guest bedroom, at the back of the apartment.

"Thanks," Kari said uncertainly. Davis gave her a nod, and walked away, thoughts pouring down on him like rain. _Is Kari okay staying here? She seems a little awkward here. She's going to be staying her for two weeks, so she'd better get used to this house. Oh no...I can't let her into my room. I only cleaned it up LAST time because she was coming, and I didn't want her to think I was a slob after our little Digi-Destined meeting with Ken and Yolei. Oh come on Davis. It'll be fine. Keep your cool, and you can't go wrong. Take a deep breath, and play some video games. _Davis took a deep breath, and turned on his game console. He picked up a controller, and started to play.

Kari unzipped her suitcase, and slowly lifted her in training level Digimon, Salmon, up out of the suitcase, and gazed around her, letting out a small sigh. It seemed cozy enough. There was a regular sized bed sitting in the corner, with a bedside table, with a lamp, and a small notebook. Hanging over the bed was a window with pink curtains. On the opposite side of the room were pictures of a sunset, and a wardrobe, but nearly concealed behind the wardrobe, was a picture. Kari stood, and heaved the wardrobe aside, and examined the picture. Kari gave a little smile.

It was taken a few months ago, when the Digi-Destined had gone to the beach for a vacation. Davis and T.K had helped Kari set up her camera so it would take an automatic picture. Kari traced her finger over the frame. Gatomon, Demiveemon, Poromon, and Upamon were in the front. Cody and Yolei were sitting behind the Digimon, and T.K, Davis, and Kari were behind the pair. Kari was in the middle, Davis's and T.K's arms resting on her shoulders. Patamon was on T.K's hat. They were all grinning broadly. Kari smiled. She would never forget this day, as she had a picture of her own resting on her bedside table, and she had taken it with her. Moving the wardrobe back in place, Kari walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her own picture, and smiled, running her finger along the frame.

"What's that Kari?" Salmon asked. Kari lifted the little Digimon, smiling at her.

"It was taken a few months ago. Don't you remember?" Kari asked. Salmon thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" She nodded. Kari walked over to the bedside table, and but the picture down, facing the bed, before leaving the room. _I'll unpack later. _She decided.

**OK, so no Daikari, I disappointed you. :( **

**I'm sowwy! **

**Davis: I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! **

**Me: *Sobs* **

**Kari: I'm fine with whatever you do. **

**T.K: Me too! As long as there's no Daikari! **

**Me: So, you want Takari. **

**T.K: No! **

**Davis: Yes. Don't listen to him! **

**T.K: YES! LISTEN TO THE BLONDE MAN! **

**All: 0_O**

**Yolei: I don't want to listen now that you said that T.K...**

**Cody: Agreed...**

**Ken: Aren't blondes sterotypically stupid?**

**T.K: -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

Kari walked out to a video game. Davis was resting on the carpet, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him, and a cookie lodged in his mouth, and a phone up to his ear.

"Uh huh," He was saying, "No, we're fine. Just got back. Kari's unpacking. Uh-huh." Davis listened for a second, "Naw, I'm just playing Irish Battles 2. I dunno Tai. I mean, Kari may not like it..." Davis shut up, as he seemed to be interrupted, "Hey! She's your sister, and you should be nicer to her, and actually CARE about what she thinks! Uh huh. No! Hey, by the way," Davis cringed, "My mom had a change in plans. She was gonna stay, but she went with my sister to China Town, and to get her zit removed. Why don't you trust me? I won't answer the door. Oh shut it Tai. I'm beginning to think Kari's right. What that means is that your overprotective, and a snotrag!" Davis paused again. "No she didn't say that DIRECTLY, but that's how I bet she feels. Kari's stronger than you think." Davis's mouth dropped open, and the cookie fell from his mouth, "NO. WAY. You serious? You can't be! That's impossible!" Davis paused again, listening, "For only nineteen yen? Last I checked it was for sixty!" Davis paused again, "Yeah. Yeah I get it. Don't worry, I'll TOTALLY bring Kari! No I'm not going to bribe her for money if I don't have enough! Kay. Uh huh. Yeah I get it. See you at the next soccer meet. Yeah. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. Cool, bye Tai." Davis hung up the phone.

"So," Kari said, sitting down, "You were talking to Tai?" Davis turned, and his eyes grew as big a saucers when he saw Kari.

"Um, yeah," Davis said, turning back to the screen, "He wants to know if he can come on over with Matt and play multiplayer with me on Irish Battles 2."

"That's cool," Kari said.

"Yeah," Davis nodded, "And guess what? Ichirag Sotarius is on sale for nineteen yen!"

"What's...Ichirag Sotarigus?"

"Sotarius," Davis corrected, "And it's the best game ever! You've got to play it with me Kari! Please, please!"

"Fine," Kari surrendered.

"Awesome! Just let me get my money, so we can go buy it!" Davis said, pausing his game, and jumping up.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Kari asked

"I promised Tai I'd keep you safe," Davis explained, hurrying into his room. Kari rolled her eyes, and stood up to go get her sneakers by the door. She had just put them on, when Davis came skidding into sight, wearing a huge grin.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair were walking down the street, towards Tokyo Gaming Enterprises to get Ichirag Sotarius. An uncomfortable silence fell between the pair. Until Davis spoke.

"So...um did you see the Control Spire yesterday?" He asked. Kari stared at him. _Idiot! What kind of topic is that? Stupid stupid..._

"Yeah, I did," Kari said slowly, but gasped, grabbing Davis's wrist, and pulling him into the alleyway.

"What?" Davis demanded. Putting a finger to Davis's lips, Kari made the 'shhhhh' gesture. She walked up to the mouth of the alleyway, pure fear in her eyes. Peeking over the edge of the alleyway, she seemed to be watching something. Davis came up next to her, and saw a dark shadow. Kari mouthed something, that Davis read to be:

"MaloMyotismon."

When the shadow vanished, Kari pulled Davis out and hurried away.

"Let's get out of here," She said, turning her head to look behind her.

"But I haven't gotten Ichirag Sotarius!" Davis complained loudly.

"Shut up Davis," Kari said, giving another anxious glance behind her, "Look, I'll explain everything later, we have to get back. NOW."

"Why?"

"I said I'll explain later!"

Kari led the redhead through town, and up the stairs to his apartment, throwing looks over her shoulder as they went. When Davis unlocked the door, Kari shoved the boy in, and closed the door behind her, locking it. Then, she sank onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what's going on?" Davis asked, sitting next to Kari. She looked at the redhead, and Davis noted her eyes were still filled with terror.

"That shadow I trust you saw," Kari took a deep breath, "Was MaloMyotismon."

"Whoa, Kari, did I just hear you say _MaloMyotismon?_"

Salmon walked into the room, and jumped onto Kari's lap with a purr. Kari nodded.

"That's our last enemy," Kari turned to the extremely confused Davis, "Davis, back when I was kid," Kari bit her lip, uncertain if she could go on, but Davis put a reassuring hand on hers, and she continued, "MaloMyotismon was the Digivolved form of Myotismon. He was pure evil, and we didn't win without making sacrifices." Tears filled Kari's eyes.

"What happened?" Davis asked, and Salmon shook her head.

"Don't," She said, "It was a hard time." She gave Kari's hand a loving lick. And Kari smiled slightly. Still confused, Davis nodded, deciding not to say anything else on the subject.

Kari was grateful to Salmon for having Davis not talk about anymore, and when she dried her tears, she looked up.

"Can I use the phone?" She asked.

"Yeah," Davis nodded. Smiling, Kari stood, and walked up to the phone, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Takashi, can I talk to T.K? It's Kari," Kari spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Of course Kari, hang on one second," Mrs. Takashi responded, and seconds later, T.K's voice was coming through the other end.

"Kari? What's going on? Why are you calling from Davis's number?"

"My parents are out of town again, and they sent me to the Motomiyas'," Kari explained.

"Oh," T.K sounded relieved.

"Look, T.K," Kari took a deep breath, "I saw our new enemy."

"Who is it?" T.K Suddenly sounded like he had a bad head cold.

"It's...MaloMyotismon," Kari told him.

"WHAT?" T.K roared.

"T.K, calm down, and listen," Kari said. She explained the situation, and when she was done, there was a stunned silence.

"So...MaloMyotismon is in the human world? As a shadow?" T.K asked.

"Yeah," Kari nodded, "It's just like when Yolei saw WarGreymon!"

"Yeah." T.K said thoughtfully, "Listen Kari, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, when?" Kari asked.

"Tokyo Tower."

"Kay, I'll be there."

"Good. Be there around noon?"

"Perfect!"

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye, T.K."

The phone on the other end clicked, and Kari slowly lowered it back into place, wishing she could be with T.K instead of Davis.

**Davis: -_-**

**Kari: Hehe...well...**

**Davis: Kari I'm going to kill you. **

**Kari: GATOMON SAVE ME! **

**Gatomon: Kari, whatddya need, I was in the middle of a cat-nap. **

**Kari: Davis is trying to kill me! **

**Davis: Whoa, whoa I was kidding! **

**Gatomon: *Raises claws* You better not put one finger on Kari Motomiya, or I'll skin you alive! **

**All: O_O**


	14. Chapter 14

The day went by slowly with Davis attempting to make conversation to Kari. Kari was still jumpy, and was rather glad when Jun and Mrs. Motomiya arrived back home. She and Jun bonded instantly, and were chatting on the sofa while Davis sulked in his room with DemiVeemon.

"Did it hurt?" Kari asked.

"Did what hurt?" Jun asked.

"Getting that zit removed!" Kari rolled her eyes, "It's gotta be stressing."

"Yeah, it stung a little, but look! I look fantastic! Don't you agree?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," Kari said, "I'm sure you look SO better than you did before!"

"Totally," Jun nodded.

"So, where are you and Matt going tomorrow?" Kari said casually.

"I don't know," Jun put a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "When Matt called he just told me to wait here, and he'd pick me up, but the weird thing is, he sounded HAPPY when I called to cancel on him!" (At this point, Kari had to suppress a snicker) "I mean, can you believe that? Does Matt really like me?"

"I'm sure he was just not prepared for your date," Kari assured Jun, and the older girl's face cleared, and she looked relieved.

"Good," She smiled, "Because I was TOTALLY scared that Matt didn't like me anymore!" Kari nodded.

"Don't worry," She told Jun. The two girls chatted a bit, before they came to a subject that made the twelve year old brunette rather uncomfortable.

"So...who do you like?"

"Um...huh?" Kari asked.

"Well, I've heard from Davis, you hang out with some kid named T.K a lot, but plus I also heard that you and Davis kissed, so what's going on?"

Kari blushed heavily.

"Nothing," She said truthfully. She wasn't into either of them anymore, "That happened a long time ago."

"Davis has never stopped talking about it," Jun gave a little laugh. Kari laughed with her.

"Boys," She said.

"Totally," Jun rolled her eyes, "I am so lucky that Matt isn't like that. Seriously Kari. Who is it?"

"No one," Kari said, "T.K and I are just really good friends. We've known each other since we were little. And Davis, well I've known him since I moved here, which was a long time ago." Jun gave a smile knowing smile, but shut up about the topic, taking the remote, and clicking on TV. The news came on.

"This is Richie Kator reporting live from Tokyo Gaming Enterprises, where several employees have been attacked by some mysterious force, they claim to be, was a black shadow," The reporter was saying. Davis burst from his room.

"What about Tokyo Gaming Enterprises?" He demanded, "Jun turn it up!" Sighing, Jun obeyed.

"It looked like some vampire!" A startled man was saying, "Some crazy vampire with a tail! It was huge and black, and destroyed half the shop!"

"According to sources," Richie said, turning back to the camera, "This black shadow burst into the shop surprisingly, but also stealthily. It made its way to the back of the shop, and one of the assistants pushed all customers to safety, but being injured in the process. The black shadow started destroying all the copies of the newest, yet most popular, game, known as Ichirag Sotarius." Davis moaned, and buried his face in his hands. "While destroying the game, this shadow also destroyed half of the shop, injuring five workers, and killing three."

The following day arrived, and when Kari left to go meet T.K, she couldn't help but glance behind her every so often. When she arrived at Tokyo tower, she screamed as something grabbed her from behind, slipping a hand over her mouth. A little ways off was T.K, who was looking around for her.

"T.K!" Kari's shout was muffled by the hand, "T.K! T.K HELP!" T.K looked straight at Kari, but he didn't seem to see her until man who looked like a hotel man, came up, and attacked T.K too. T.K! Kari's mind screamed, NO!

"Don't worry my precious little pawn," A voice purred in her ear, "We're going to take good care of you. Hahaha!" Her eyes wide with fear, Kari teleported, as T.K saw her.

Kari was thrown from someone, and she tumbled onto sand. Coughing, Kari looked up, and saw a woman with snow white hair, and a long red robe and was wearing purple gloves.

"Arukenimon!" Kari growled. Arukenimon gave a shout of laughter.

"Yes...me," She said, "I hope you have a good time here...at the Dark Ocean. Muhahahaha!" Arukenimon vanished in a puff of darkness. Fear pumped through Kari's veins. The Dark Ocean...no...no! Kari thought desperately, No. I can't be here, the darkness will win! Then, something Yolei had said to her a while back, just after the girl had smacked the child of light.

"No. The darkness won't win you hear me Kari? We're going to fight it!"

"The Darkness won't win," Kari said, turning to look around her. How can those words be true? Kari asked herself, Here I am, in the Dark Ocean. The Darkness will win! More memories washed over Kari, as the words said just three days ago washed into her head.

"No matter where the deepest darkness is, there is always light. And that light is hope, because you can never lose hope, no matter what."

But I AM losing hope! Kari thought, collapsing, and tears starting to pour down her face, It's just me in here. Mummymon just forced T.K to watch me vanish! I'll never get home! Somebody anybody! HELP! T.K! Yolei! TAI!

Kari gave a slight gasp, hearing her brother's name spill from her thoughts. No Kari. Taichi is selfish brat...but he may be the only way I can get out of here! Please. Just come. I don't care who it is. Just please! I want to go home!

"Kari!"

Kari looked up, and gasped.

"T.K! Yolei!"

T.K was standing on a ledge, with Yolei, and both were looking at Kari.

"Hold on Kari! I'm coming!" T.K said, looking down on the ledge, examining a place to climb down.

Yolei watched T.K struggle to find a good footing, thoughts running through her head. T.K...Doesn't he care about me? Of course he does, but not in the way he cares about Kari. Finally, T.K started to lower himself down, but he was thrown back by an invisible force.

"T.K!" Kari shouted. Yolei knelt, her long purple hair hiding her face.

"You okay T.K?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," T.K nodded.

"What's going on? Guys, HURRY!" Kari shouted. Yolei peeked over the ledge. Something was causing Kari to kneel over, obviously in pain.

"We're coming Kari! Hold on!" Yolei looked around for Hawkmon, but found her Digimon nowhere in sight, "That's strange! I'm sure I brought Poromon with me."

"Kari!" T.K called, "We can't do anything right now, but I promise, we'll save you!" Kari didn't appear to have heard him. She was doubled over, her hands clutching her hand.

"No!" She was saying, "It's going to win! The Darkness! It's too strong! YOLEI! T.K! TAI! Please somebody help me!"

"Ah...isn't this a lovely sight?"

T.K and Yolei spun around, and each gave a gasp.

"Arukenimon!" T.K growled. Arukenimon gave T.K a distasteful look.

"The Darkness is going to overwhelm the child," The spider-Digimon said, with a satisfied smirk spreading over her face, "Then when it does, she only has twenty four hours left to live, and if she doesn't break free of the darkness," Arukenimon's mouth twisted into a terrible leer, "She'll die!"

"No she won't! Kari! You have to fight it!" Yolei snapped, turning to yell at Kari.

"She can't fight it," Arukenimon strode up to Yolei, and examined the screaming brunette with apparent interest, "She's at the very source of the Darkness that haunts her. She was just lucky for the first two times. If it weren't for you two idiots," Arukenimon shot T.K and Yolei a nasty looks, "She wouldn't be here, but when the Child of Light falls, so will the Child of Hope, and the Digital World will fall out of balance."

"You're wrong," T.K snapped, "Even when all light is gone, hope will still thrive!"

"But not when it's source is gone," Arukenimon sneered, "This girl maintains balance with you through your crests, and if one is killed, the other will fall into a misery so deep, that hope or light will not remain to spread through the Digital World. It will fade, and soon, the balance will too." T.K spat at Arukenimon, and her eyes flashed at the glob of spit.

"Kari is stronger than you think," He snarled. Arukenimon rolled her eyes.

"No, she's not," She replied, "That is one of the reasons I chose her to die out of the two of you. The girl may look strong and confident on the outside, but on the inside, she's scared and confused. She is the perfect victim."

"So what's the other reason?" T.K looked curious.

"I know your true feelings for the girl," Arukenimon hissed, "So if she dies, your hope will too. Thus...you will slowly die too." T.K's eyes suddenly filled with terror.

"Kari...no, she can't," He said, as the realization of what might happen hit him, "I...I...no...KARI!" T.K's shout echoed in the air, and mingled with Kari's screams of pain, and they spiraled into the air, and the sky darkened as the Digital World began to fall out of balance as the Light started to fade, and Hope was lost. Arukenimon pointed her eyes up at the screen, and grinned maliciously.

"When she falls under the Darkness, I will break the barrier, and you can say your goodbyes," She said, and vanished in a puff of darkness.

T.K dropped to his hands and knees, staring in horror at the one girl who had made his life full of light and hope. The one girl he had admired yet envied.

The one girl he had ever loved.

Now she was falling apart, and in a pain so unimaginable, she would die. Tears blazed at T.K's eyes, and he bowed his head, the tears dripping onto the ground. He raked his fingers through the dirt, his body heaving with sobs. He was dimly aware, of Yolei patting his back in a comforting manner, and he was even less aware of her own tears making their journey down her face.

T.K remembered the day he woke up...to his alarm clock, and finding Kari in the kitchen. His memory reeled into action.

_T.K woke up to a blaring alarm clock, screaming at him to get up. Twisting around in his bed sheets, T.K hit the snooze button and yawned, getting out of bed. He got changed, and went into the hallway, where he saw his mother working on another article._

_"Good morning T.K," She yawned, "Kari's made the oatmeal already, and Tai is in the shower." _Kari? What's she doing here?_ T.K asked himself, before remembering last night, _Oh yeah! Their parents are out of town for a week, and Kari and Tai were dropped off here! _T.K smiled, and went into the kitchen, and saw Kari sitting at the table, examining the lumpy oatmeal T.K's mother had instructed her to make._

_"Good morning Kari!" T.K said, stretching._

_"Oh, hi T.K," Kari said, tearing her eyes away from her breakfast and smiling at T.K, "Hey, are you sure this oatmeal isn't expired? It's so lumpy, and what are these?" Kari held up her spoon for T.K to see, and he walked towards Kari to get a better look._

_"That's an apple," T.K said._

_"It's black."_

_"Then it's not an apple. Probably a burnt carrot."_

_"Who puts carrots in oatmeal?"_

_"My mom."_

_Kari laughed, and dumped her oatmeal down the drain._

_"I'll make some eggs. You want some?" Kari asked._

_"Sure, thanks!" T.K replied._

_"Great! I'll go ask Tai if he wants some!" She said._

_"Kay," T.K nodded, and Kari ran down the hallway. You could hear her yelling at her brother through the door. T.K smiled_. Man, I wish Matt and I had a relationship like Kari and Tai. _A few minutes later, Kari came back with her brother, laughing._

T.K fell over his eyes closed, and his body shaking as he attempted to gain control of his breathing, and slow the flood of tears running down his face.

"T.K," Yolei said quietly, and T.K opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Yolei, and was startled to see that she was in tears as well. Wordlessly, she pointed towards Kari. Her screams had subsided, and she was lying on her side, her mouth slightly open. Tears clouded T.K's vision again, and he scrambled down the rocky cliff, followed by Yolei, and knelt by Kari, and gathering her up in his arms. Her eyes opened and she looked at T.K through her big, beautiful hazel eyes, and T.K felt a pang in his heart, that it may be the last time he would ever see them.

"T.K," Kari said, her voice weak and raspy.

"Yeah?" T.K asked.

"I'm sorry...tell Tai that. Please," Kari pleaded.

"I will Kari," T.K nodded.

"And Davis...tell him he's a great friend, and leader, and I wish I got more time with him," Kari whispered.

"Kari...you can't die," T.K said, nodding again, to show he would, "You've got to fight the Darkness...you're its worst enemy! You've got to fight!"

"I'm sorry T.K," Kari took another rattling breath, "I'm just not strong like Tai. I'm weak, and even if I would start fighting, it would be too late."

"It's never to late!"

"It is this time."

Kari took another deep breath.

"Yolei," She reached up and touched the purple-haired girl's face, "You're the best friend I have ever had. I'm glad you're a Digi-Destined. I'm glad I'm your friend. I'm glad I was able to spend the time I had with you. Tell Cody that he may be young, but he has heart and determination, and Ken...tell him, that he's better now...and he should let go of the past, and go onto the future. Tell him I'll miss him." Yolei gave a nod, and grabbed Kari's hand, and pressed it to her face.

"I'm glad I was your friend too," Yolei whispered, "I'll never forget you, Kari." Her eyes closed, and a torrent of tears washed down her face, as she let go of the brunette's hand.

"T.K," Kari turned to the blonde, and gave him, a last smile.

"Yeah Kari?"

"I love you."

Kari gave another gasping breath, and then she was still, and her eyes closed.

Forever.

**Da FEEELS Man!**

**Davis: T_T**

**Kari: X_X**

**T.K: Dude...**

**Davis: *Picks at the mushrooms grown from his misery* (OHSHC refrence!) **


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed like ages before T.K stood up, and holding Kari, he and Yolei made their way to the nearest Digi-port, and went home.

First they ran into Matt and Tai, who had crème soda bottles in their hands, and were talking and laughing.

"Hey T.K what's..." Tai turned to smile at T.K, but his soda bottle slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground when he saw what was in T.K's arms.

"Tai...she-"

"T.K, tell me she's not!" Tai pleaded.

"Tai...she's-"

"She can't be."

"Tai, she's gone."

Tai dropped down onto his knees and wept. Yolei knelt, and gave Tai a hug.

"We knew you would be hit hardest," She whispered.

"Kari told me to tell you that she's sorry, and that you were the best Big Brother she ever had," T.K said, biting back the lump in his throat, begging himself not to just break down and cry again. These words only made Tai cry harder.

Next they ran into Davis who leaned against the nearest building in shock when he saw the body.

"You were a great friend and a great leader to Kari," T.K said, biting his lip, "And she wished that she could spend more time with you."

"Kari...no...she can't be..." Davis spluttered.

"We're sorry Davis," Yolei whispered.

Then was Cody, who tried to appear strong.

"Kari's...dead?" He asked.

"Yeah," T.K nodded.

"She just wanted you to know Cody," Yolei said, who seemed on the verge of tears, " That you may be young, but you have heart and determination." Cody wiped his eyes where buds of tears had began to sprout.

"Kari...I'm sorry," He whispered, "That I wasn't able to help you." Then he ran back inside his apartment, and they could hear the howls of Cody's misery through the door.

Then they called Ken, who was devastated at the news, at least according to Yolei, who had delivered the call.

Finally, they took Kari back to the Motomiyas'. The family was became distraught at the news, and promised to tell the Kamiyas' of her death.

Days flew by, and before T.K knew it, two weeks had passed, and the Kamiyas' went into mourning, just as T.K had.

T.K now wore dark clothing, and the only thing bright about his outfit was his usual white hat. He was usually found sulking on the balcony, his mind playing over and over Kari's last words to him.

_I love you._

Kari had loved him. Why did she choose to tell him then? And in front of Yolei?! _Well,_T.K kept reasoning, _When you die, you probably want to tell everything you've ever felt._T.K had always wished to see Kari again. To hug her again, and to kiss her again.

The first kiss T.K and Kari shared was so magical to T.K. It showed their bond was complicated, yet they managed to show affection through it.

But why? Why Kari?

T.K had asked himself this question countless times. Why was Kari the one chosen to die? Was she really dead at all?

Then dawned the day of Kari's funeral. The Kamiya's were hosting it.

It would certainly be a funeral, that would never be forgotten.

Kari felt herself in Darkness.

It was a darkness that could not be penetrated, even by Kari's crest.

Was there any way out of this madness?

The funeral took place at Tokyo Graveyard, and anyone who was close to Kari was invited. Every one of Kari's relatives turned up, as did Cody, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and T.K, and each of the five kid's parents showed up. They were all wearing black and white, and looked as though they were part of one of those old movies, if it weren't for Kari's brightly colored casket. Kari was dressed in the clothing she had died in, and had her eyes closed, and a peaceful expression across her face. T.K felt tears come to his eyes, as the casket came to a rest, and people got a good look at Kari, and spoke about her. T.K suddenly felt a sharp jab in his rib cage, and turned to see Davis elbowing him.

"What?" He hissed. Davis jerked his head towards a stand that overlooked Kari's body.

"Say something," He replied. T.K looked uneasily at the stand and started to walk towards Kari's casket.

Kari looked around her, and saw a light in the darkness. A figure clothed in black and white, with a familiar white hat was walking towards her.

T.K!

T.K stood at the platform, his mouth moving, and saying words about the friend he knew and loved, and how she would be missed. T.K was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, before he stepped off the platform and looked around. Looks were exchanged, and confused murmurs rippled around T.K.

"Um, aren't you going to finish?" Asked Mr. Kamiya.

"I can't," T.K said, "There's something I have to do."

Kari watched T.K approach her, and reached out towards him, but her arms were too heavy. She couldn't move them! The light was extinguishing the darkness. Hope filled Kari's body as the Darkness inside of her was cleansed.

T.K stood over Kari's casket, and looked down at the one girl who had made every day of his life memorable and perfect.

The one girl, whose eyes he wanted to see so badly again.

Kari watched T.K pause, looking at her.

"T.K!" Kari tried, but her mouth didn't move.

T.K bent down, his mouth brushing her ear, as he whispered.

"I love you too."

His lips were on hers.

Kari felt Light fill her body as T.K kissed her. She reached upwards, and found color and light. She circled her arms around him, and pulled him closer.

T.K gave a jerk of surprise when Kari's lips responded to his, and she pulled him closer. T.K jerked away, and there were Kari's eyes.

Those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Kari!" T.K said, a grin spreading over his face.

"I'm glad you feel the same way T.K," Kari replied.

"How could I not?"

**MORE FEEELS!**

**Davis: So much for Daikari...**

**T.K: Lighten up Davis! You'll get your chance with someone elsseee**

**Davis: Don't spoil! **

**T.K: Ug fine! **


	16. Chapter 16

The fact that T.K Takashi and Kari Kamiya were going out became common knowledge through their Junior High School. Kari seemed to be floating with happiness. Davis, on the other hand, was grumpy and mopy, and became increasingly excited when he heard T.K and Kari argued.

Yolei was rather depressed too, although no one knew why. Cody and Ken were delighted that the pair where together and when the pair had a fight, they both resolved it by saying they were meant to be.

One day, after returning home from their long World Tour, Kari was sitting on the sofa, supposedly finishing her algebra homework, but in reality reliving a happy lunch hour she had spent with T.K at school. Tai slid up to her, and, looked down at her homework.

"Need help?" He asked kindly.

"Huh?" Kari was jerked out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah, sure! Thanks Tai!" Tai smiled at her, and Kari examined her homework, and began explaining it to her. _Tai sure has been happier lately, _She thought, _I wonder why._

"So you need to carry your two ninths over!" Finished Tai, "Make sense now?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kari smiled at him, and Tai nodded. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it," Tai said, as Kari stood, "You stay here and finish your homework." Kari stuck her lower lip out, and collapsed on the couch again.

"Fine," She muttered. Tai nodded, and left to get the phone. His conversation with the person on the other end floated over into the room.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Tai was saying, "WHAT? Oh man. We got to protect her. We can't let the same thing happen to them too. So who's in danger? What? Both of them? Should I tell her?" Tai paused, "Yeah. Mm-kay. I'll tell her. I'll call Sora too. Oh. Really? Okay. Naw it's cool man. It's cool. Kay. Wait, what?! Alright, I'll be there in a sec. See ya Matt." Tai returned to the room, and Kari quickly pretended to be working.

"What's up?" She asked, not looking up as she did her math.

"Kari, do math later," Tai said, "We've got to go!" Her brother pulled her up by her arm, they both got ready to go.

"What's going on Tai?" Kari asked as the pair rode the elevator to the lobby of the complex.

"Something's going on by Matt's next gig," Tai said, "People have been vanishing. Matt spotted Arukenimon and Mummymon in the driver seat of a truck, so he thinks they have something to do with it." Kari nodded, and followed her brother, out the elevator at a run, while Agumon and Gatomon trotted behind them.

"Did he let the others know?" Kari asked.

"I would say so," Tai said, glancing towards the building where Davis lived. The redhead was already hustling down the steps.

"Tai! Kari!"

Davis ran up to them, but they passed him, and Davis growled, and sprinted after them.

"Davis! Hurry!" Kari said.

"I'm tryin'!" Davis said.

"Come on, are you a soccer player or not?" Kari chided as the redhead fell behind. Davis pouted, and ran faster. As the pair got closer to Matt's next concert, a giant splash drenched the trio. Gatomon growled.

"Great!" She complained, "Now I smell worse that a kitty left out in the mud!"

"Gatomon!" Kari scolded.

"What? I do!"

"Kari! Davis! Tai!" Kari looked up, and spotted T.K, Matt, Joe, Sora, Izzy, and Cody all running towards them.

"T.K!" Kari called. T.K ran up to Kari and immediately wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I thought you'd be kidnapped!" T.K said, releasing her.

"Kidnapped, what do you mean?"

"Tai, did you forget to tell her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and grinning.

"Tai!" Sora laughed, and Tai blushed.

"What's going on?" Kari asked, putting her hands on her hips. _I hate being left out on things. _She thought angrily.

"Kari, look," Tai said, "There have been girls around your age have been vanishing without a trace. No one knows where they go. They just...are gone."

"We're worried that that would happen to you!" T.K explained.

"Is that what happened to Yolei?" Kari asked.

"No," T.K rolled his eyes, "She refused to come when I went up to her apartment.

"It should be expected T.O!" Davis snapped. T.K turned towards him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That she's so repulsed by you she doesn't want to come out!"

T.K gave a sarcastic laugh.

"If she was so repulsed, why did Kari choose me over you?"

"Don't bring Kari into this!"

"I bring who I wanna bring into arguments!"

"Boys!"

Kari stepped in between the argument, and both boys stopped advancing on each other, although they were still glaring daggers at each other.

"Okay, now that that's over with," Tai said, "Okay, T.K, Kari, and Davis, you check inside Matt's next concert, and see if there's anything there, like Arukenimon or Mummymon. I have a strange feeling they're not behind this though." Kari, T.K and Davis nodded, and took off.

A few minutes later they entered a large building, and went into the concert room. It was gigantic. Tens of thousands of chairs lined the room, all facing the large stage in the center and back of the room.

"Let's split up," Davis said.

"I agree," Kari nodded, "We'll be able to cover more area that way. Davis you take the left side of the stadium. T.K, your center, and I'll take the right side."

"Let's go!" Davis said, shooting off to his station, Kari started right, but her wrist was caught by T.K.

"Kari, I dunno," He said, "If this is a good idea. I mean, Arukenimon and Mummymon could be lurking in the shadows..."

"Will you lighten up?" Kari asked, wrenching her arm out of his grip, "We both know that I can handle myself."

"Kari, come on be reasonable!"

"Whatever T.K."

Kari stalked away, and T.K looked slightly hurt, but went to check his assigned spot.

Davis was looking under seats, and checking the corners of every corner he could find, while he was listening all the while for a trace of a break-up argument. After nearly fifteen minutes of hearing nothing, Davis looked up, and saw Kari checking a corner thoroughly. _Maybe I should do that too, _Davis thought, turning back to the corner, before hearing a scream. Davis whipped around, and cast glances around, looking for Kari, but she wasn't there.

Kari was gone.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Kari: Why does everything happen to me?! :O**

**Me: *Shrugs* **


	17. Chapter 17

"GUYS!"

Davis and T.K burst out into the open, and startled Tai and Matt into turning around.

"What happened?" Tai asked, which was needless to say, as the looks on their faces told him everything.

Kari opened her eyes, and felt a rattling underneath her. Her hands were bound and roped, and she was gagged. She looked around herself, and found herself surrounded by girls. She attempted to sit up, but couldn't.

"Don't struggle," Said a girl quietly, "We might have to hurt you." Kari's eyes grew wide. No! Not again! She thought, remembering the time when a mysterious man kidnapped many children around the world, and, by using Ken's Dark Spore, implanted them with bits of it.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

Kari's eyes grew even wider and they filled with fear as a man erupted from the shadows. He wasn't even a man. He was a Digimon.

MaloMyotismon.

"This little ones assisted in your kidnapping. I still have rather, a bit of Dark Spore with me. How about I implant it on you?"

Kari let out a muffled scream.

"What do you think?" MaloMyotismon asked the gathered girls, who all began nodding their heads.

"KARI!"

Davis was gaining on a silver truck he recognized from when Arukenimon, Mummymon, and that creepy weirdo kidnapped Ken. He knew Kari was in there, by the signal he was getting from his blue D-3.

"Come on Raidramon! Faster!" Davis urged as his Digimon shot off, and with a huge leap, landed on top of the car.

**BANG**

MaloMyotismon was thrown off balance as something hit the top of the truck with surprising force. Kari's D-3 went crazy, and she knew it had to be T.K or Davis.

"HAND OF FATE!"

The door of the truck was blasted off its hinges as Angemon's attack hit it. Kari rolled over onto her side, and saw T.K in the yellow punch-buggie belonging to Joe's brother, Angemon flying overhead.

"KARI!" T.K stuck his head out the window, and Davis's appeared from above. He was grinning at her.

"How's that for a rescue Kari?" Davis asked.

"Excellent," MaloMyotismon sneered, "The more to watch this girl's fate the better."

"What'ddya mean you big creep?" Davis demanded. Smirking evilly, MaloMyotismon advanced on Kari, and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and held her up off the ground.

"Remember this day!" He called, loud enough for T.K to hear, "For it was the last, Hikari Ichigo Kamiya was ever her same!"

"THUNDER BLAST!" MaloMyotismon stumbled, and let Kari drop to the floor of the truck with a thud as blue lightning hit him, and suddenly, Raidramon was running just inches away from the truck, Davis and Gatomon riding on his back.

"KARI!" Gatomon shouted. Kari let out a muffled shout.

"Gatomon! Help!"

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon fired off his attack, and MaloMyotismon deflected it back.

"Your attacks will do nothing but delay her fate!" MaloMyotismon shouted. He strode twaords Kari, deflecting of Angemon's, and Raidramon's attacks as he went. Each step was fear intensifying for the Child of Light, and the only though running through her head was:

_No! I won't become the Child of Darkness! I can't! Oh god, SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

Kari was raised into the air, and she kicked and gave muffled screams.

"Remember this day," MaloMyotismon whispered, pulling Kari's ear to his lips, "Child of Light."

"NO!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"KARI!"

"THUNDER BLAST!"

"THIS WON'T GO THROUGH OLD DIGIMON!"

A bright light issued from Kari's Digivice, and Gatomon Digivolved.

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!"

Angewomon appeared, and she raised her hands.

"Unhand her. Now," She commanded

MaloMyotismon's lip curled as he recognized the Digimon.

"You were once my slave Angewomon...and now, your my enemy!" MaloMyotismon dropped Kari, and she fell with a sickening crunch, on her right arm. She cried out in pain.

"Let her be MaloMyotismon! Or I will attack!" Angewomon ordered. MaloMyotismon snorted.

"Like you will do much good against me!" He sneered.

The two Digimon charged.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Angewomon attacked MaloMyotismon which such force, that he wasn't able to counter attack. He was blasted back to the back of the truck with a bang, sending Kari forward. Unable to move, and pinned down, Kari's broken arm dangled off the edge of the truck, scraping against the road, and making her hand explode with blood.

Then, the children charged.

They swarmed on Kari in mobs, biting every in of her, and scratching her, making her bleed. Amoungst all this chaos, Davis and T.K could barely make out Kari's screams of pain. Eventually, the children vanished back into the shadows, and Kari was left bruised, broken, and bloody. MaloMyotismon, who was attacking mercilissly, blasted Angewomon into a building.

"Fine," He was seething with rage, "This girl...may live a normal life. For now." He kicked Kari, and she flew off the truck, and landed in Davis's arms. MaloMyotismon gave a cackle, as the Digimon, and the yellow punch-buggie slowed to a stop.

"Da...vis..." Kari managed, before closing her eyes, and falling into a world of darkness.

**I know my chapters have been shorter lately...but hey! Updating is hard!**

**Davis: Anyone got anything to make fun of in this chapter? **

**T.K: The part with the children was weird...**

**Davis: It was...**

**Kari: It was painful. That's what it was. **

**All: ...**


	18. Chapter 18

Kari woke up on a hospital bed, layered with blankets, and a pillow tucked behind her head. A bedside table was littered with cards, and candies, and a large balloon reading: Get Well Soon! Underneath these letters, someone had scribbled in sharpie: Love, T.K. Kari smiled. T.K was thinking about her. Around her was the annoying beeping of a heart and blood pressure monitor. She attempted to get up, but cried out in pain when she put weight on her right arm.

"Cast I'd say," Someone said from outside the room. Kari quickly pretended to be asleep. Someone opened the door and came in.

"But doctor, the hand is severely infected! Adding a cast would make it nearly impossible for the wounds to heal," Replied another voice.

"But what are we else to do?" Demanded the Doctor, "We can't WAIT for the wounds to heal!"

"Ugh..."

Kari randomly arched her back pain filling her body.

"The patient!" The Doctor cried as the her blood pressure went crazy.

T.K sat in the lobby of the hospital, twiddling his thumbs, thinking of Kari. Was she okay? Did she need any help? Next to him was Davis, and next to Davis, was Yolei. On the right of T.K was Tai, Matt, and Cody, and Sora and Mimi were just getting in.

"Mimi?" Matt demanded, standing up.

"Hi guys!" Mimi said, "I heard about what happened to Kari on the news, and I flew right over!"

"Mimi and I just met up," Sora explained, "Is Kari okay?" Suddenly, there was a commotion, as everyone scurried upstairs.

"Room 102! Patient 934! Go go go!" Someone was shouting.

"Room 102? Patient 934? That's Kari!" Davis gasped.

"Kari!" T.K stood up and hurried upstairs.

"T.K!" Matt shouted.

"Come on guys!" Tai motioned.

They piled onto the elevator and were nearly trampled by the workers.

"Get any medical equipment! HURRY!" A doctor was screaming.

"KARI!" Tai shouted as they ran towards room 102.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there!" A nurse said.

"But we know the patient!" Davis said.

"It doesn't matter!" The nurse snapped. T.K glared at her, and shoved his way into the room, and pushed aside all the nurses and doctors crowding her bed.

As before, Kari's bedside was covered with 'get well' presents and candies, but Kari herself was in pain. She was sitting up on her bed, her heart rate monitor going nuts, while her blood pressure was calming down.

"Go away!" Kari was moaning, "I don't want a freaking curse!" T.K suddenly dropped to the ground too.

"IT'S CONTAGIOUS!" Someone screamed, and there was a jostle to get to the door.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" They were screaming.

The pain was filling T.K's head. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't see, and he couldn't breathe.

"Go...away," He managed. Was this the kind of pain Kari experienced? Was it when she was close to Darkness she felt this way? What was going on?

"T.K...get up."

A female voice jerked T.K up as a hand pressed against his head, and he could suddenly think and feel again. His vision cleared. He got up, and saw a girl about his size, but looked older. She had long red hair, and eyes the color of blood. She wore a black jacket, black skirt, black leggings, and sneakers. She had a sword strapped to her back, and staring at him with no expression.

"W...who's that?" Davis asked, "And how does she know T.L's name?"

"It's T.K, Davis," The girl said calmly.

"Right...sorry."

The girl examined T.K.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I guess," He said uncertainly. This girl scared him and attracted him at the same time, "Is Kari okay?"

"She's fine," The girl responded.

"Who are you?" Cody demanded. The girl straightened up.

"Cody Hida is it?" She asked, and Cody nodded, "Well...it's not nice to automatically ask someone their name."

"But you know ours!" Yolei replied.

"True," The girl shrugged, "So fine."

"Who are you then?" Matt asked, and the girl clicked her tongue at him.

"Patience," She said, "Learn it. Anyways, my name, is Haruku Ademente. Ninth grade, class 9A."

"NINE A?" Davis demanded.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Haruku asked.

"No..."

"Are you a Digi-Destined?" Yolei blurted.

"YOLEI!"

"Just curious..."

She stared at Yolei.

"Digi-Destined? Your one too?" She asked.

"Yeah," Yolei shrugged.

"YOLEI!"

"WHAT?"

"What Digimon do you have?" Kari asked.

"KARI!"

"WHAT?!"

"Me!"

A cat-looking thing hopped into the room.

"GATOMON?!" Everyone gasped.

"Like Kari's!" Mimi said.

"That's incredible!" Sora said.

"Not Gatomon," Haruku corrected.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. Haruku nodded at Gatomon, and it changed into a being similar to Demi-Veemon, but totally black, with little blue eyes.

"Meet Shimidramon," Haruku said.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Shimidramon said.

"Isn't he related to the Nightmare Soldiers?" Davis demanded.

"Yeah, and you gotta problem with that?"

"No..."

"Good," Haruku glared at him and turned away, "Got to be going now. Bye."

"D...do you want me to walk you home?" Davis stammered. Haruku laughed.

"No. Way," She said, before taking out a red and gold Digivice. (CHANGED YES I KNOW)

"Shimidramon warp Digivolve to...Heximon 3!"

"WHAT?!"

A huge beast looking Digimon was standing there, looking like Halsemon, but black, and with red glowing eyes, like it's partner.

"You gotta problem with my Super Ultimate level Digimon?" Haruku demanded.

"No..."

"Good," She swung on the back of it.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Tai asked.

"Trust me...it's better if you don't know what will happen if you hang out with me too much," She said.

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T SAID WHAT CRESTS YOU HAVE YET!" Yolei wailed. Haruku flinched at the word 'crests'.

"Spirits," She said, before taking off.

"Did anyone else see her flinch?" Davis asked.

**Me: NO DAVIS! *Sarcastically* **

**Davis: Really?**

**Me: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! **

**Davis: Oh...**


	19. Chapter 19

Days flew by, without a word from the mysterious Haruku Ademente.

T.K and Kari were still dating, but this hardly seemed to upset Davis anymore. His new obsession was Haruku, although only Ken seemed to see this change in his friend.

He pointed this out as they were practicing soccer together.

"Davis...what's going on with you?" Ken asked, as they took a break. Davis choked on his water.

"N...nothin!" He spluttered, "Jeez man, what's gotten into you!"

"Well first you're not attacking Kari for attention," Ken said, "And you keep talking about this girl named Haruku. I know her...she's my friend." Davis went wide-eyed.

"Seriously? Can you introduce me?" He demanded, before blushing. Ken facepalmed.

"Davis.." He said.

"Oh yeah...sorry...but I haven't changed! Okay! I still like Kari!"

"It seems you like Haruku more..."

"I DON'T! She's a redhead and redheads have to stay together!"

Ken burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Davis demanded.

"You!" Ken laughed, "Your killing me!" Davis frowned.

"Okay...but wanna hang at my place tonight? You can have a sleepover!" Davis suggested.

"Sounds cool," Ken said, "I'll call my mom."

"Hello? Ichijougi residence!"

Mrs. Ichijougi stood at the phone, her son's voice blaring through her ear.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Ken, how was practice with your friend?" Mrs. Ichijougi asked.

"Great Mom! But I've been invited over to a friend's house again for a sleepover. Is that okay?" Ken asked.

"Yes honey, but we've got a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Haruku was supposed to come over."

"Oh yeah!" There was a slapping noise, "I totally forgot. Call Haruku and give her this address for me, kay?"

"Sounds good dear," Mrs. Ichijougi said. After reciting Davis's address, Ken said he had to go. The two bid goodbye, and Ken hung up.

The phone was ringing throughout the house, and it was starting to get annoying.

"RIKU! GET THE PHONE!" Haruku shouted.

"It's YOUR turn!" Came her older brother's voice.

"DO I GIVE A CRAP?"

"True...but still!"

"Get the phone!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"KIDS!"

Their father's angry voice invaded their argument, and Riku Ademente slouched into her room, gesturing a rather rude hand sign at her. Haruku stuck her tongue out in response.

"You guys are weird," Shimidramon whispered, and Haruku laughed.

"Uh huh," Riku was saying, "Okay. I'll tell her. Thanks. Bye." Riku hung up and turned to his little sister.

"Well baby sis-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Well, Ken was invited to a friend's house. You'll have to go to a different address," Riku explained. Haruku groaned.

"Yay."

Riku sat down and gave her the address, and Haruku left the house immediately.

**I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME! Totally the SHORTEST update yet! :( So dang sorry guys! **

**All: YOU SHOULD BE! **

**Me: T_T**


	20. Chapter 20

Haruku knocked on the door to Davis's house, frowning. It took several minutes before a girl with short red hair opened the door.

"Oh, hi!" She said, "Who're you?"

"Ken's friend, Haruku."

"WHAAAAAA?!"

Davis skidded into sight and stared openmouthed at Haruku.

"KEN! Is this what you meant by, 'friend?'" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Came Ken's reply.

"Come on in!" The girl said, "I'm Davis's sister, Jun!"

"You seem better than your brother," Haruku muttered.

"Hey...aren't you in my Geometry class?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I recognize you! Hi Jun!"

"Your...in class together?" Davis demanded. Haruku put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and you got a problem with that?"

"No..."

Haruku walked inside.

"It's good to see you again Jun!" Haruku smiled.

"Of course we saw each other on Friday," Jun laughed, and Haruku nodded.

"KEN! YO' FRIEND IS HERE!" Davis shouted.

"OKAY!"

Ken came skidding into sight.

"Hi!" Haruku greeted him with a grin.

"Haruku! Sorry about the plan change..." Ken said.

"No biggie," Haruku told him, "I'm a little irritated that I had to stay here...but whateves." Ken laughed uncomfortably. He led her into the living room, with Davis trotting along behind them.

"Soo...where's Shimidramon?" Davis asked, "Demi-Veemon has been dying to meet him."

"It's a HER Davis, and she's in my backpack," Haruku replied, and the small Digimon popped her head out of her backpack.

"You called?" She asked.

"WOW!"

Demi-Veemon hopped into the room, and stared openmouthed at Shimidramon.

"Hi?" Shimidramon asked.

"YOUR Shimidramon?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"What of it?"

"Nothing...but is it true that you can turn into a Super Ultimate Level Digimon?"

"Yeah," Shimidramon shrank back into her backpack.

As they sat down, the talk moved to crests.

"So Haruku," Davis said, "You said you have the crest of whatnow?"

"I have four crests," Haruku said.

"FOUR?!"

"And you got a problem?"

"No...but what are the first two?"

"Sha-" Ken started, and Haruku slapped a hand over his mouth, giving him a warning look.

"I mean," Davis continued, "There aren't any other crests we know about...but you can replace Yolei or T.K in the group!" Ken facepalmed.

"Spirits and Determination," Haruku said.

"What are the other two?"

"Like I wanna tell you."

"But...The Crest of Spirits?"

"Yes," Haruku explained, "Spirit Wielders aren't born, they're made. In a family once every 1,000 years."

"Cool," Davis whispered, when a sudden scream echoed throughout the city. Haruku narrowed her eyes, and vanished.

"Where'd she go?!" Davis demanded.

"She teleported," Ken said, looking slightly amused at the shocked look on Davis's face.

"WHY CAN'T I TELEPORT?" Davis wailed, pulling on his shoes and running downstairs followed by Ken.

The two skidded to a stop to see Haruku standing calmly in front of MaloMyostismon, who was holding up Kari and T.K.

"Don't make me implant one on you!" MaloMyotismon was saying.

"There's no need," Haruku replied, smirking. MaloMyotismon's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you already...a child of..." He never got to finish his sentence before Haruku's body began to glow.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cataclymon!" She shouted before becoming a being like Angewomon, but made of pure darkness.

"Who're you?" Davis asked.

"Cataclymon. I'm the very being of the Digital World. If it weren't for me...let's just say," Cataclymon smirked, "There would be no Digimon."

"Whaaaa?" Davis asked, trying to comprehend what she was saying, before Cataclymon spoke.

"Get into your house, and get DemiVeemon, Wormmon, and Shimidramon."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Davis nodded, and ran into his apartment, coming back with the Digimon. Cataclymon took out a gold and red Digivice.

"Shimidramon warp Digivolve to...Heximon 3!"

DemiVeemon made a sound sounding like:

"SQUEEEEEEE!"

"Ready?" Davis asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

"Let's go!" Davis raised his blue Digivice.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to...Veemon!"

"Once more come on!"

"Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

Ken looked down at his partner.

"Ready to roll?" He asked.

"Yes!"

Ken raised his Digivice.

"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"ULTIMA FUSION!"

Heximon 3 randomly fused with Cataclymon, and a brand new Digimon was born.

"Let's get this party started," Omnimon smirked.

It took exactly five minutes for Omnimon to finish off MaloMyotismon, until a strange twist.

Omnimon had MaloMyotismon pinned down, and MaloMyotismon suddenly grabbed onto his throat, choking them.

"OMNIMON!" Kari screamed. He tightened his grip and they separated into Haruku and Shimidramon.

"Two beings of Darkness," MaloMyotismon hissed, "Two perfect slaves."

"'Beings of Darkness?" Davis asked, and Ken's eyes widened.

"Your not getting close to her!" Kari shouted, running in front of them. Haruku slowly got up, and took out her Digivice.

"Shimidramon Digivolve to...Shadowdramon!" Shimidramon digivolved, and MaloMyotismon laughed.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked, and hit Shadowdramon with a beam of Darkness, and he was blown back, and turned into Shimidramon again.

"Stop it! I will combine my two curses!" Haruku warned.

"Try it," Sneered MaloMyotismon.

"Don't make me."

Haruku stood and raised her hands and ball of Spirit Energy appeared there.

"I won't give up."

"You might as well," MaloMyotismon laughed.

"NIGHT BALL!"

MaloMyotismon spun around, and saw Riku and his Digimon running towards her.

"HARUKU!" He shouted.

"HARUKU!" The Digimon shouted.

"WHA-HUH?!" Everyone said.

"Crests of Death and Destruction combine! Death Digivolve to...Ultranamon!"

"Now this is just getting weird!" Davis wailed.

Ultranamon charged at MaloMyotismon, but he was swatted backwards.

"Riku!" The Digimon shouted. MaloMyotismon dropped down in front of Haruku, and raised her into the air.

"You...are a child already tainted by darkness," He whispered in her ear, "Tell me!"

"I. Won't. Tell. You. ANYTHING!" Haruku screamed, and judo flipped him.

"CRESTS OF DETERMINATION AND SPIRITS COMBINE! Spirit Digivolve to...Spiritalmon!"

Haruku was replaced by a Digimon the size of MaloMyotismon. She seemed to be a large bird, but had a spirital wisp around her.

"Surrender!" Spiritralmon shouted.

"Never!"

MaloMyotismon's fist came flashing at Spiritualmon, and his fist when straight through her. Suddenly, Spiritualmon was behind him, and has glowing.

"SPIRITRUALMON DIGIVOLVE TO...Spiritdramon!"

A large phoenix replaced Spiritualmon, and it glared at MaloMyotismon though chocolate brown eyes.

"I've missed something here," Davis said, before raising his Digivice, and Ken did the same.

"EXVEEMON!"

"STINGMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...PAILDRAMON!"

"Kari!"

Yolei came running up to the brunette, holding Hawkmon, who quickly Digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

"Let's Digivolve!" Yolei said.

"DNA style!" Kari agreed.

"AQUILAMON!"

"GATOMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...Sylphymon!"

"T.K!"

Cody came running up to the blonde, Armadillomon right behind him.

"Let's do this!" T.K said. Patamon began to glow.

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve do...Ankylomon!"

"ANKYLOMON!"

"ANGEMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...Shakolumon!"

"You don't stand a chance now you big bully!" Davis shouted. MaloMyotismon smirked.

"MENTAL ILLUSION!" He shouted, and the area was filled with a thick white fog.

Davis found himself standing next to Haruku, one arm wrapped around her waist. Beside him was Kari, and T.K had an arm wrapped around her waist. Kari was smiling and chatting with Haruku, and Davis and T.K were grinning and talking.

"Noodles!" Davis sang, "Noodle cart is what I want!"

"Davis...you're so weird," Said T.K.

"Yeah man, I am," Davis laughed, and T.K did too.

"Davis!"

Veemon was running towards him.

"Heyo Veemon! Hey, isn't this awesome! Everyone's living happily!" Davis said, and Veemon frowned.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but what you're seeing is an illusion. It's not really happening!"

"Thats...that's not true!" Davis whispered.

"Davis...listen to Veemon," Haruku uncoiled herself from his arms, and glared at him, hands on hips.

"Why?"

"Because your living an illusion, and what you should be doing is FREAKING SAVING MY LIFE!" Her red eyes flashed dangerously, and god...that sword. Davis gulped. He didn't want to argue with her as long as she had that around.

"Kay," He decided, "Veemon, show me the way out of this awesome illusion." Veemon grinned.

"You should've seen mine!" He said, before motioning for Davis, and taking off.

***Facepalm* Oh my gods Veemon...**

**Veemon: It involved Gatomon. We were on a beach and-**

**T.K: No just stop there.**

**Veemon: We were holding hands...or would it be claws? What do you think Davish?**

**Davis: *Shrugs* **

**Yolei: Don't go farther! **

**Veemon: Anyways we were sitting on a picnic blanket...**

**Cody: Veemon, stop! **

**Veemon: And she turned towards me and-**

**All besides Veemon: STOP THERE! **

**Veemon: And she said this-**

**Gatomon: *Smacks***

**Veemon: *Shuts up***


	21. Chapter 21

Kari found herself with T.K, in his house. They were in his bedroom, chatting aimlessly.

"And then, I kicked the ball into the goal!" T.K said. Kari kissed him.

"You're awesome," She told him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I know."

T.K grinned and leaned forward, but time seemed to stop. T.K froze. Kari stood up, waving a hand in front of T.K's face to make sure he was still alive.

"T.K?" Kari's voice started to sound hysteric, "T.K! Are you okay?"

"Sorry Kari."

Kari spun around and saw Haruku standing by Shimidramon and Gatomon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hate to break it to you kid, but the perfect paradise you're living isn't real. It's just an illusion." Gatomon said.

"That's crazy!" Kari declared.

"It's not," Shimidramon said.

"Take my hand," Haruku extended her hand, "You're the only one I believe that can save me."

"Save you from what?"

"My curse."

"What curse! What's going on?"

"Kari, if you continue to live in this world, it'll become sour," Haruku said.

"T.K will break up with you," Gatomon said.

"And you're life will turn the same way," Shimidramon added. Kari reached forward her shaking hand, and looked back at the frozen T.K.

"I want the real one," She whispered.

"Then take my hand," Haruku whispered.

"All this tragedy awaiting you in this world," Gatomon said.

"Will soon disappear," Shimidramon finished. Kari nodded, and took Haruku's hand.

T.K appeared next to Kari. They were laughing, talking and joking with Tai, and all of his family sat around him. Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takashi, his brother, Matt Ishida. He was smiling at they ate dinner. His hand clutched Kari's under the table, and as he slipped another slice of Komodo Chicken into his mouth, Patamon tapped his forehead.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"T.K...look around you! These people, aren't real. They're just illusions," Patamon said.

"They look perfectly real to me," T.K scoffed.

"Look at Kari...closely T.K," Patamon ordered. T.K rolled his eyes. He had seen his girlfriend's face up close and personal many times, but he did as he was told. He leaned into Kari, and she blinked.

"Something wrong T.K?" She asked, but there was something odd about her voice. It was metallic. Like it was programmed to say that.

"Great Dark Masters!" T.K yelped, "Kari! What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked. It was that same voice.

"I have to go," T.K stood up.

"But we just got the family back together!" Mr. Ishida took Mrs. Takashi's hand in his own, which for some reason, sickened T.K.

"It's just an illusion!" T.K said, "I want to BELEIVE that we're together...but we're not!"

"Illusion? Shampoo leaked in your brain T.K?" Tai asked, and he laughed. Everyone laughed with him.

Everyone except T.K.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"T.K, come sit down!" Kari patted the seat that T.K used to occupy.

"No," It pained T.K to say this, but he had to, "I'm not. I'm sorry Kari, but you're not real! The Isidas' and the Takashis' will never get back together!"

And he ran into white mist.

Yolei appeared, standing with her hands wrapped around Ken's and T.K's hands. She had never told anyone but Hawkmon this, but she had a crush on both T.K and Ken, and wanted to always be with both boys. They were on a beach, and were smiling. Before them stood Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Patamon, who were all building a sand castle together.

"This is great, isn't it?" Yolei asked quietly.

"Try awesome," T.K said.

"Or spectacular," Ken added. Yolei smiled.

"You two are so cute," She kissed their cheeks and they blushed.

"Yolei, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Hawkmon said. He had gone up to Yolei's feet, and was staring at her, looking concerned and a little sad.

"What is it Hawkmon?" She asked, "You're not really interrupting much," She kissed T.K and Ken again.

"Yolei, I insist you stop kissing and listen!"

"Jeez Hawkmon," Yolei laughed, "What's up?"

"Well, this may be hard to come about, but you are living a fantasy," Hawkmon said, "A fake desire!"

"What...?" Yolei gasped, before memories flooded into her brain.

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

"ANKYLOMON!"

"ANGEMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...Shakolumon!"

"You don't stand a chance now you big bully!" Davis shouted. MaloMyotismon smirked.

"MENTAL ILLUSION!" He shouted, and the area was filled with a thick white fog.

Yolei slid her hand out of each boy's grasp, and stared at the ground, tears falling thick and fast.

"We must be quick Yolei," Hawkmon said, "Spiritdramon isn't doing so well!"

"Let's go!" Yolei wiped her tears away, and looked up.

Cody was standing next to his dad.

He was showing him the Digital World, just as he had always wanted.

"Come on Dad!" Cody was cheering.

"Hold on son!" Mr. Hida laughed, and pulled Cody into a hug.

"Cody!"

Armadillomon ran up to Cody.

"Oh, hi Armadillomon! I'd like you to meet my father!" Cody said.

"I wish I could shake hands, but you're not seein' real things!" Armadillomon said, "You're father's dead, an' always will be!"

"But he's right here!" Cody took his hand.

"But that's not true Cody! You're livin' an illusion! Come on! We've got to save Haruku!" Armadillomon said, and Cody sighed, and nodded.

"I'll be back Dad!" He said, and followed Armadillomon into white mist.

They all rematerialized in fighting stances, but it was already too late.

Spiritdramon was being choked by MaloMyotismon, and he quickly morphed into Haruku.

"LOVE FOR DESTRUCTION!" Shimidramon shouted, but MaloMyotismon side-stepped the attack, and scooped up the little Digimon.

"STATIC FORCE!" Sylphimon shouted.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Paildramon added, but MaloMyotismon deflected the attcks with pure darkness. Kari dropped to the ground, clutching her head.

"This girl...tainted by darkness...will be valuable," MaloMyotismon smirked, and held her up high.

"GO!" Haruku screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"Haruku!" Davis screamed.

"GO!"

"Come on Davis!" T.K grabbed Davis's arm, and pulled Kari up.

"Let's go! Shakulumon!" Cody called.

"Sylphimon!" Yolei chimed in.

"Paildramon!" Ken piped up.

"Be careful!" Paildramon said, before following them.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Shakulumon said, before following as well.

"Me too," Sylphimon agreed. Haruku managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," She said, and Sylphimon flew off.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of pure darkness, and the Digi-Destined spun around, but there was no mistaking it.

Haruku was gone.

Things weren't going well for T.K.

First, he was kidnapped by MaloMyotismon, and then OH JOY! He didn't even get to attack him, when Haruku stole the show. And then, the best part! Haruku EXPLODED TO SAVE THEM.

So in all, T.K was not feeling the love.

He was holding Kari, who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Don't worry. She knows what she's doing."

T.K spun around, and saw a girl behind him, a bored expression on her face.

"She does this all the time."

"But...she's...Dead!" Davis choked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Davis. Haruku can survive anything. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING."

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up," Cody muttered.

"B...but will she b...be okay?" Kari asked, wiping her tears away. The girl rolled her eyes.

"She'll just attract a lot of Dark Digimon towards her blah blah blah the usual," She said

"Wait, what do you mean, the usual?!" Yolei demanded.

"And just who are you anyways?" Davis snapped.

"Mason Knight," The girl named Mason responded, "Oh, and Yolei...this happens OFTEN."

"OFTEN?!"

"You got it."

"But...is she..." T.K drew a finger across his neck.

"Haruku? Dead?" Mason rolled her eyes, "If anything, she's still alive. Just hurt."

"Okay...this girl is weird." Davis muttered.

"Not really," Ken smiled at her.

"HEYO KEN!" Mason greeted him.

"It's about time you noticed me!" Ken smirked. Mason grinned.

"Sorry! You kinda blend in sometimes," She laughed.

"IS HARUKU OKAY?!" Davis demanded.

"Oh yeah, she is!" Mason motioned for them to follow, "Come on." She ran off towards the scene of the explosion.

When they arrived there, there was nothing but a big crater.

Or...so T.K thought.

Out of the blue, Haruku came crawling out of the hole coughing. Her red hair disheveled.

"Hey," She smiled weakly.

Haruku was hurt.

Davis soon figured that out after he tackled her.

She had three broken, ribs, dislocated collar bone, a broken arm, and a sprained wrist. Mason had taken her to the hospital, (Davis had insisted to come along) where they met another girl, named Karissa Krudger, who had a dark Gabumon by her side.

"ARE WE DONE MEETING PEOPLE?!" Davis demanded angrily.

"Heck no!" Mason laughed. Davis's eyes went wide.

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

**Davis: *Pushes me off a cliff* **

**Me: HEY! **


	22. Chapter 22

It turned out Karissa was really nice, and Davis liked her almost as much as Kari and Haruku.

Almost.

Mason, on the other hand, was a total WEIRDO. She apparently really liked pancakes...which made Davis to be uncomfortable to be around her.

Most of all...

She had a buttersock.

Just as Davis had thought, it was a sock filled with frozen butter. He eyed it nervously as they sat in the lobby, Mason humming 'This is War' while swinging her buttersock.

"Can...you stop swinging that?" Davis asked.

"Huh? Oh...naw!" Mason said happily, before going back to humming.

"Haruku has one too you know," Karissa said, her eyes glinting darkly. Davis's eyes went wide.

"A buttersock?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. I have one too," She took hers out and swung it, humming with Mason. _Buttersocks on either sides of me._ Davis thought bitterly, _Fantastic! Dear Gabumon...oh wait...there's one right by me. Should I ask him to destroy the socks? Or should I throw them out the window? Yeah...that's sounds good._ Davis grabbed Mason's buttersock, and tossed it out the open window. Mason glared at him, and slowly took out a machine gun.

"YOU. DIDN'T. JUST. DO THAT," She snarled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Davis's screams could be heard throughout Toyko, as he ran away from Mason and her deadly machine gun. Karissa ran behind them, trying to reason with Mason...but at this rate, the only thing she'd be reasoning was a room in the hospital.

Davis ran up and down hills, through parks, until he finally crashed right into T.K and Kari. They tumbled head-over-heels, right into a lake.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mason laughed like a maniac, which she probably was, at least to Davis.

"DAVIS!" Karissa shouted. She dove into the water, but ended up grabbing T.K. She gasped, and blushed heavily.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's cool," T.K said. He pulled Kari up above the water, and Kari grabbed onto his neck and kissed him, and Karissa instantly felt a surge of jealousy. (Based off of your story!)

"Thanks T.K...Who's she?" Kari's voice turned cold.

"Kari, relax," T.K assured her, "She just saved my life.

"Okay," Kari nodded.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Mason began shooting the lake.

"TAKE COVER!" Karissa shouted, and leaving Davis in the lake, they jumped out of the water, and ran for shelter.

A month past, and Haruku was finally up and running. She was really athletic, and had a sword that everyone (Besides Karissa and Mason) had to stay away from.

Haruku had another brother, besides Riku. They were separated at birth, but eventually found each other.

His name was Sammy O'Hara. He had shaggy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Most girls his age were begging for his attention. Sammy didn't really care for them, but he still smiled at them, and said hello.

Not like Haruku, Sammy was very shy. He walked around in his green jacket, his head down, but when you got to know the kid, he was crazy, rambunctious, and loveable.

Kari was getting worried.

Even though she and T.K were dating, she caught him several times, sneaking glances at Karissa Kruger. She had a conversation with him each time, but T.K always assured her that he still loved her.

"T.K," Kari said one day, "Are you sure you still like me?"

"Course," T.K gave her a swift peck on the cheek, "Why, do you not think I do?"

"I'm just worried that Karissa girl is going to steal you," Kari explained. She watched her boyfriend closely, waiting for his answer. A flicker of nervousness flashed across the blonde's face, but it was quickly gone.

"She's NOT going to steal me Kari. Chillax," He said.

"HEYO!"

Mason ran into the room, and took her seat next two desks away from Kari. The brunette had nearly forgotten that she was at school. Mason was soon followed by Haruku and Karissa.

"Where's Sammy?" Kari asked Haruku as she sat next to her, while Karissa sat next to T.K.

"He's going to be late," Haruku told her. Recently, Sammy had been moved up with his sister, because he wasn't being offered a good enough challenge at his grade. Kari nodded.

"Also...look!" Karissa brought out a plate of cookies.

"Aw! No pancakes?!" Mason complained.

"We're having brunch for lunch in the cafeteria," Haruku told her.

"Awesomesauce!" Mason grinned.

"If there wasn't pancakes, I'd totally make you some," Karissa added.

"Even more awesomesauce!"

"Guys!" Kari hissed, "We're all going to get detention!"

"Not like I'll go," Snorted Haruku.

"Me neither," Mason agreed.

"Yeah!" Karissa said. She placed the cookies back in her backpack.

"Where's Gabumon?" T.K asked her. Karissa jumped, and blushed.

"Oh...um he's outside," She said, "He'd attract too much attention if he was spotted indoors. Haha...ha..."

"Okay..." T.K looked curiously at Karissa for a second, before shrugging.

"I'M HERE! DON'T FREAKING START ROLECALL WITHOUT ME!"

A familiar redheaded boy hustled into the room. His goggles were, as ever, perched on his hair, and his usual quirky grin was on his face.

"We haven't even STARTED class yet Mr. Motomiya," The teacher snapped, "Sit." Davis collapsed in his seat beside Mason. Mason automatically took out her buttersock.

"I thought that was gone!" Davis looked shocked.

"Nope!" Mason growled, before hitting his back.

"Ow!" Davis yelped.

"SORRY I'M LATE EVERYONE!"

Sammy ran into the room. His shaggy brown hair swept into his eyes, making the girls around him swoon.

"What?" He asked.

"He's gorgeous," A girl breathed.

"Who is he? I've never seen this hotty before!" Another added.

"Ah, class, I'd like to introduce Sammy O'Hara!" The teacher said. He looked around the room, "You can sit...right there. Right next to Miss Ademente." Sammy scanned the room, before spotting his sister and running to join her.

"It's about time," Haruku laughed.

"Sorry! Dad had to make sure I needed everything," Sammy rolled his eyes. Haruku facepalmed.

Soon lunch arrived.

Karissa, Mason, Haruku and Sammy all sat together at a table, but picked uneasily at the school lunches.

"Are you SURE this isn't horse-meat?" Haruku stopped a passing monitor.

"Yes!" The monitor scowled.

"I mean, are you REALLY REALLY REALLY ULTRA sure?"

"YES!"

And she stormed off.

"She's not sure," Mason said, and everyone cracked up.

At a few tables away, the Digi-Destined, (Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolei, and Cody) all glared at them.

"How can they be laughing? MaloMyotismon is still out!" Davis demanded.

"I know!" Yolei agreed, "And HOW can they be eating those lunches?"

"I don't think they are," Cody shuddered. Yolei handed him a chocolate rice ball.

"I think we could all be a little more like them," Kari said, "They're relaxed and laid off, but we're tense and ready for battle."

"Says the girl that came back from the dead," Davis muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" T.K grabbed Davis's collar.

"Nothing! Jeez T.L," Davis rose his hand in surrender, and T.K released him.

"You should have seen Riku this morning!"

Haruku walked by them, holding her tray at arm's length.

"Oh my pancakes, what did he do?" Mason said, grinning.

"I want to know!" Karissa chimed in. Haruku snickered at the memory.

"So, as usual, he's lazy and all that, but he likes this girl named Hannah. So she came to the door, and I ran to get him, but he thought I was tricking him and so..."

The girls walked off and their voices faded.

"Who's Riku?" Davis asked.

"I think Haruku's brother," Kari frowned, "Tai knows him."

"Surprise surprise," Davis muttered.

The end of the day arrived all too soon, but Mason, Karissa, and Haruku screwed going to the Digital World by Digiport.

They just teleported.

And were waiting for the Digi-destined with they're Digimon.

"NOMMY!"

A small Digimon looking like a small dog tackled Davis and ate him whole. Mason burst into laughter as Davis crawled out.

"CRAZY DIGIMON! CRAZY DIGIMON!" He shouted.

"NOM NOM NUMMY!" The Digimon replied.

"Sorry," Haruku said, but she didn't sound sorry at all. On the contrary, she sounded amused, "This is Nommon. He can't say anything but nom."

"And why is that?" Cody asked.

"His Digiegg was damaged."

"Oh."

Nommon stared curiously at Davis for a second.

"Uh...hi Nommon," Davis said nervously, "You're not going to eat me...right?"

~Silence~

"Um...Nommon?"

~Silence~

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

~Silence~

"Why is he staring and not speaking?"

~Silence~

~Silence~

"NOM!"

"AHHHHH!"

By the time Nommon had stopped chewing on Davis's head, it was nearly sunset, and Davis's brain felt like goo.

Haruku, Karissa, Ken, and Mason had gone to Karissa's house. They were still laughing about Nommon and Davis, but the conversation had suddenly turned serious.

"You know you're going to have to tell them eventually Haruku," Mason said.

"I know," Haruku scowled.

"Even the thought of your other crests makes me sick," Karissa shuddered.

"Nauseated even. At least I can relate," Ken said.

"Hey!" Mason smacked him.

"OW!" Ken rubbed his head.

"I hope it's not coming true..." Haruku muttered.

"What?" Mason asked.

"I'll be right back."

Haruku walked off, but returned with a small notebook, sealed tightly. The redhead ran her finger along the binds, and they unraveled with a hiss.

"I woke up one day, and found this in my journal," Haruku showed them.

"Darkness combine for a deadly Light.

Shadows make Hope the one to smite.

But when one and another combine,

Light and Hope, you shall see no sign." Karissa read.

"Creepy much?" Mason asked.

"We know it has something to do with Haruku's deadly crests, but it also has something to do with another one's curse, also Kari and T.K," Ken said thoughtfully, "Light and Hope, you shall see no sign. I'm sure that has something to do with extinguishing everything worth living for in the Digital World. I hope not..."

"But as long as we have the Crest of Spirits, we'll be fine," Haruku reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's just one crest," Mason said.

"I know," Haruku sighed. She took the notebook again, shuddering.

"We're always there for you." Karissa told her.

"I know...and I appreciate it. I just hope He doesn't kill me."

Days.

Haruku didn't know how many, but she knew she only had days until He found her. She jumped at small noises, and slapped Davis across the face every time he startled her. (Which was surprisingly often) T.K and Kari had grown even more distant, and everyone knew they were close to a break-up.

Not like anyone but Yolei and Cody cared. They all had their own problems.

Haruku, Mason, Karissa, and Ken all had been watching each other's back, especially in the Digital World.

Davis had been trying to get Haruku to like him.

Kari and T.K were having arguments every five minutes. Especially about Karissa.

T.K had grown attracted to her. Kari feared that her boyfriend would dump her, and then go for Karissa. She wanted to threaten Karissa to stay away from T.K Takashi...but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But suddenly, she found herself getting attracted to Haruku's brother, Sammy, creating a whole new list of drama, which everyone was starting to hate.

First it was T.K getting sick, then Kari running away, then Kari getting kidnapped and being put under the influence of the Dark Spiral, then Kari and T.K kissing in front of Davis, then Kari and Tai fought, and Kari ran off. Then Kari and T.K got in an argument, and then Kari went to the Motomiyas', then she saw MaloMyotismon. Then came Kari's death! And then T.K and Kari started dating, and Kari got kidnapped. Then she started freaking out in the hospital, and Haruku saved her. Then Davis started to get attracted to Haruku, Kari to Sammy, and T.K to Karissa.

It was enough to make anyone scream.

Which was exactly what Kari did that night. She was so sick and tired of everything happening to her, she lost control and just screamed into her pillow, making Tai run into the room.

"Kari! Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...oh wait...no," Kari said.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, sitting next to her. Kari took a deep breath and explained everything, and when she finished, Mrs. Kamiya walked into the room.

"Kari? T.K is on the phone."

"Okay, thanks Mom!" Kari nodded to Tai, and ran to the phone.

"Kari?" T.K asked.

"Hey T.K!" Kari said.

"Oh um, hey," T.K sounded sad, "I've got some bad news." Kari's blood turned to ice.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Um...well...I'm breaking up with you."

It was far worse than the brunette had expected. She expected MaloMyotismon. By Golamon's flippers she would GLADLY take MaloMyotismon again, rather than this.

"T.K..." Her voice went limp.

"I'm sorry...it's just I feel kinda uncomfortable around you now and I just feel like..." T.K was cut off as Kari slammed the phone down, hanging up on her Ex.

Drama.

Kari Kamiya was getting sick of it. She was back to being single, but was slightly irritated at Davis, because ordinarily he would have been thrilled that she broke up with T.K, but he didn't exactly care. She was just about ready to scream, and throttle everyone.

Especially Haruku.

She had been so tight and irritated lately, it was really starting to get on Kari's nerves. She had slapped Davis around twenty times, talked to Sammy in a low voice, and had been ignoring everybody except for Mason, Karissa, Sammy, and Ken. One time, Kari had overheard a conversation between them during gym.

"He's really close," Mason muttered, "Oh my pancakes he's close."

"Really close," Karissa nodded. Who's close? Kari thought, The pizza guy? The gym teacher?

"Okay...okay...okay...just stay calm," Haruku said.

"How can we with a crazy psycho Digimon going to kill our friend!" Ken wailed.

"Shut up!" Everyone hissed at him. Psycho Digimon huh? Kari thought, frowning, So it's not the pizza guy, or the gym teacher. She continued running her laps around the gym, until suddenly her knees buckled, and she fell face-first onto the floor.

Mason nearly tripped on Kari's unconscious body. She jumped into the air, using her hand to propel herself upwards, and landed on her feet.

"PANCAKES that was close!" She said.

"No kidding," Haruku's eyes were narrowed. Wait a second... Mason's mind began reeling, Kari was fine a few seconds ago. why is she on the ground? Why isn't T.K helping her? Why is he on the other side of the gym? Why can't I get pancakes out of my head? Why aren't they serving them in the cafeteria today? Why didn't Karissa bake some pancakes for me? Mason slapped herself.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked.

"No!" Mason replied.

"Um..." Karissa muttered.

"Mason is never okay."

"HEY!"

Mason slapped Haruku and she grinned.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ A raspy voice suddenly issued out of Kari. She rose to her feet, and the crowd that had gathered around her backed up.

"What the pancakes?!" Mason yelped.

_"A Child of Darkness feels no happiness. Just dark. Just terror. Why do you laugh, when there is nothing to laugh about?"_ Kari asked, advancing on them.

"Darkness can be lit," Haruku replied.

"With the most purest of Light, but this child here...is not full of light. Just darkness. Just fear. As long as I am in her body, she will continue to grow hatred, not that she already has." Kari smirked. She lunged, and Haruku sidestepped, flipping onto the benches in the room.

"HARUKU!" Ken shouted, but he flew back as Kari flicked her wrist.

"_Foolish Child of Kindness,_" Hissed Kari. She jumped up next to Haruku.

"Go away," Haruku's voice was shaky.

_"I do not think you have the strength to defy me,"_ Kari informed her. "_You are alone. Forever. Your family just illusions. You are unsupported, and unloved._"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE HARUKU!" Mason shouted, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAKAYAMON!" The children scrambled back as Mason morphed into a Digimon.

_"Foolish Digi-Destined!"_ Screeched Kari. She flicked her hand and Mason went sprawling into a wall, turning back into herself.

"Crushing defeat," She muttered.

"Gabumon!" Karissa shouted. Dark Gabumon came hurtling out of the locker room. His body began to glow.

"Dark Gabumon Digivolve to...Dark Garurumon!"

"Like you can stop me," Kari sneered. She jumped over to Garurumon, and smirked at him.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon bellowed, shooting white hot blue flames of death at Kari who dodged easily.

"DARKNESS SPHERE!" Kari raised her hand, and Garurumon was hit, and Digivolved back into Gabumon.

"We're not through yet! Ready?" Karissa asked.

"Ready!"

"Dark Gabumon! Digivolve!" She shouted, raising her Digivice.

"Dark Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... Dark MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon advanced snarling, giving Haruku time.

"CRESTS OF DARKNESS AND SPIRITS COMBINE! SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE TO...DARKSPIRITMON!"

DarkSpiritmon took Haruku's place, and kids scattered screaming.

"What is this? Two puny Digimon believe they can stop me?" Kari questioned. She lunged at MetalGarurumon, but was swatted aside.

"Uh..." Mason got up.

"NOMMY!"

Two Digimon lunged out of the Locker Room. One of them was Nommon, the other, a bunny-looking thing.

"Terriermon!" Mason managed.

"It's okay Macy!" Terriermon cheered, "We got your back!"

"NOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Nommon lunged at Kari, while Terriermon circled from behind.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon chanted, hitting Kari in the back. She was thrown forwards.

"Bah! This body is too weak! To fragile! I must find another host." Kari said, and she fell onto the ground.

"KARI!"

Sammy came running out of the locker room, followed by T.K. DarkSpiritmon and Dark MetalGarurumon turned back into Haruku and Dark Gabumon.

"I didn't even get a chance to attack," Haruku grumbled.

"What happened?" T.K asked. Sammy looked at Haruku, and they're eyes met. Mason got the sense that Haruku was telling him she'd explain later.

"Uh..." Kari's eyes opened, and she blushed heavily, when she saw Sammy leaning over her.

"I'm okay!" She said, "Really!"

"Explain the half destroyed bleachers then," T.K commanded.

"Um..." Kari said.

"This is EXACTLY why I broke up with you," T.K muttered.

"You BROKE UP?!"

Everybody turned to Karissa. She looked shocked, and a little happy.

"Yeah," Kari fumed, glaring at Karissa. She stood up, and socked T.K on the arm, before running into the girls locker room.

"Ow..." T.K muttered, rubbing his arm.

"I'll talk to her," Haruku promised. She rushed after Kari.

**I know...what kind of ending is that? But I had to update! But nevertheless, I LOVE you guys! I wouldn't be continuing this story if it weren't for you're support! Thank you so much! **

**Ken: So you returned from your trip from the sharks**

**Me: Yes I have. **

**Ken: How did you survive. **

**All but me: Yeah, how did you?**

**Me: I'LL NEVER TELL! *Jumps out a window***


	23. Chapter 23

Haruku walked into the locker room, and saw Kari sobbing in the corner of the darkened room.

"Kari?"

She placed a hand gently on her shoulder, but Kari smacked it away.

"G...go away," She sniffled.

"Kari...I can help," Haruku said.

"No you can't! What do you know Haruku Ademente?! You're a lifeless sack of nothing! You don't even DESERVE to be WALKING ON THIS EARTH RIGHT NOW YOU BI***!"

"Why you..." Haruku's hand came flying through the air, and it smacked Kari's face.

"Ow..." Kari said.

"You're a lifeless sack of nothing!" Haruku yelled, "You know WHY?! Because what moron would be so HEARTLESS?! I used to TRUST YOU. YOU'RE the one who shouldn't be here right now! I'm more deserving than YOU are, and that's saying something! Idiot! I can't believe I fu**in saved your life back at the hospital. Heck, T.K saved your LIFE by kissing you, and admitting his love. Love is more powerful than ANY magic! Except for a few things. T.K broke up with you because you bossed him around! Dismissed his concern when you really should have listened! Heck, I don't even think SAMMY would go out with someone as heartless as you!"

And the redhead stormed from the locker room.

Days flew by, and Kari and Haruku weren't talking. To tell the truth...Kari was thinking about what Haruku had said. Her words echoed in her brain, in an eternal torment.

"T.K broke up with you because you bossed him around! Dismissed his concern when you really should have listened! Heck, I don't even think SAMMY would go out with someone as heartless as you!"

It was true.

Kari had changed.

When she was eleven, she thought of everybody, and how they may feel, and felt bad for them, (Minus the Digimon Emperor) but when she hit twelve and thirteen, she became a cold, heartless girl. Only thinking of herself. Lately, Kari was crying herself to sleep. At first, it was of self-pity because T.K broke up with her, but now, it was because she had realized what a monster she had become.

Haruku on the other hand, was just plain ticked off at Kari. A useless sack of nothing? Ha! I think not! Were the words the redhead thought each time she saw the brunette. She had noticed lately, that T.K and Karissa were becoming close, especially one time in the Digital World.

"Okay people!" Davis said, "We've gotta search the place for MaloMyotismon! Let's split up!"

"Davis! MaloMyotismon...oh nevermind," Mason muttered.

"I got this," Haruku said.

"Mkay," Mason shrugged, and munched on the pancakes Karissa had given her.

"Davis," Haruku called.

"Yeah?"

"You know that-" Haruku started.

"You wanna be in my group? Awesome! You're in!"

"Davis that's not what I meant..." Haruku said.

"Okay! I'm with Haruku!" Davis stared around impressivly.

"I'm with Karissa!" T.K said automatically. Karissa blushed.

"I have snacks!" Yolei sang.

"Do you have pancakes?" Mason demanded. Yolei looked through her bag.

"Um...no," She said.

"Well, screw you, I'm going with Ken," Mason said.

"I'll go with Yolei," Kari volunteered.

"Only for the food," T.K muttered.

"HEY!"

"That leaves me and Armadillomon alone," Cody said.

"You can come with us Cody," T.K said, "You're my DNA Digivolve partner after all." Karissa looked disappointed.

"I'd better go with you and Haruku, Davis," Ken said.

"Which means I'm coming too!" Mason chirped.

"Yay!" Haruku cheered.

"Yay." Davis looked unenthusiastic.

"Okay, let's go!" Mason said, and they split up.

Karissa walked along, her arms folded, a little irritated that she had to go with Cody too. Not like she didn't like the kid, it was just...she felt as though T.K and her were getting so close...and her one big chance came...and was gone.

"Karissa, you okay?" T.K's hand slid into her own. Karissa jumped, and blushed.

"I'm fine," She murmured, "Just a little tired." She smiled at him.

"Guys," Cody suddenly stopped.

"What is it Cody?" Armadillomon.

"Are you okay?" Patamon questioned.

"Oh dear...something bad happened close by," Dark Gabumon said sadly.

"Uh-oh," Karissa said.

"Dad!" Cody ran into the forest.

"Cody! Hey, wait!" T.K ran after him, followed by Karissa. Cody jumped over fallen trees, and wove his way around bushes.

"I know he's close!" Cody muttered.

"Huh?"

Haruku's body jerked, and her eyes narrowed.

"You okay?" Davis asked.

"That's weird," She said, before grabbing Mason and Ken, and vanishing into thin air.

Kari turned around, feeling something breathing on her.

"Kari?" Yolei asked.

"It's nothing..." Kari said, "Just my imagination...I hope..."

"DAD!"

Cody burst onto a cliff-edge and kept running. He would have tumbled over the edge, if T.K hadn't grabbed him.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM! DAD!" Cody started kicking and screaming.

"Cody! He's not here!" T.K said.

"YOU'RE LYING! DADDDDDDDDDDD!" Cody screeched.

"Cody!" Karissa started forward, but Haruku appeared in front of her with Mason and Ken.

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

"I thought I felt His presence here," Haruku said.

"Uh oh..." Karissa said.

"DAD! HEY DAD! PLEASEEEEE! DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! STOP HIDING!" Cody wailed.

"Stop it Cody! Dang! With Cody like this, we can't DNA Digivolve!"

"_True enough young Digi-Destined."_

A figure erupted from the ground. He was huge, looked like Devimon, but was pure red, with black eyes. Haruku made a squeaking noise her eyes filled with fear as she managed a few words out.

"E...Eclipticmon..."

"_Haruku Ademente! How delightful to see you again, as much as you are not thrilled to see me," _Eclipticmon smirked.

"Huh? Who are you?" T.K demanded.

"I_, young Digi-Destined, am Eclipticmon. The destroyer of Digimon. The creator, and opposite, of Cataclymon, who has hidden herself away in Haruku Ademente."_Eclipticmon smirked.

"Cataclymon?" T.K asked.

"DAD!" Cody yelled, smiling up at Eclipticmon, "IT'S ME! YOUR SON! CODY!"

"Cody, that's not your father!" T.K said.

"SAYS YOU!"

"You'd better leave Haruku alone!" Shimidramon ordered.

"Nom nom nummy nom!" Nommon agreed, "Nom nom nom nummy nommy num."

"Nommon! Shimidramon! Digivolve!" Haruku ordered.

"NOM NOM NOMMYNOM NOM...NOMNOMNOM!" Nommon Digivolved to a large form of himself, like a saber-toothed tiger. MegaNommon.

"Shimidramon Digivolve to...Shadowdramon!"

"You too!" Karissa said.

"Dark Gabumon Digivolve to...Dark Garurumon!"

"Ready Patamon?"

"Ready!"

"Digivolve!"

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Let's do this!" ShadowRenamon (Mason's Digimon) agreed. The Digimon lunged at Eclipticmon, and he swatted them aside. Karissa walked up to T.K, slipping her hand in his, her eyes set defiantly on Eclipticmon. T.K smiled at her, and their Digivices began to glow.

"Dark Garurumon!"

"Angemon!"

"DNA Digivolve to...Sarilimon!"

Sarilimon was a relatively small Digimon. It looked like a cat with a long leopard pattern tail, and Egyptian-style clothing. It was radiating power similar to Sylphymon's. Haruku narrowed her eyes and Shadowdramon began to glow.

"Shadowdramon warp Digivolve to...Heximon 3!"

Then Haruku began to glow.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cataclymon!"

"_Cataclymon, my creation. At last. Let us fight. For our ultimate goal,"_Eclipticmon sneered.

"Stop this Eclipticmon!" Cataclymon roared, "You may be my creator, but you are a terrible father! I reside in this girl, not for the power she radiates, but the goodness inside her heart, that has kept at bay all the Darkness forced upon her! Play time is over for you Eclipticmon. I'm ending this. Right now. Right here. With every Digimon here sacrificing themselves to save their partners. We will work together, and we will defeat you."

"Yeah!" S-Renamon shouted.

"Prepare to be GONE!" Heximon 3 roared.

"We'll defeat you!" Sarilimon said.

"Once and for all!" They all finished.

"Together, we will fuse, and create a Digimon of Light so powerful, that my father will no longer reign terror upon my host," Cataclymon said, "Heximon 3?"

"On it!" Heximon 3 promised, "ULTIMA FUSION!" Cataclymon, Heximon 3, S-Renamon, and Sarilimon fused together in a bright light.

"Uh..." Mason quickly transformed into Sakayamon, and joined into the bright light. A few seconds later, the bright light faded, and a new Digimon, about as tall as Eclipticmon was born. It looked the same way as Eclipticmon, but white, with blue eyes.

"_Who are you foolish Digimon?"_ Eclipticmon asked.

"AntiEclipticmon," The Digimon said, "I am sorry dear father, but you are pure hate. Pure evil, and we cannot allow that. Goodbye. MEGA ECLIPSE CANNON!"

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_Eclipticmon roared as he was blasted off, and destroyed into bits of Digital Information.

Days passed and Haruku Ademente was more relaxed. More mellow, and hit Davis less. Mason was still crazy, Karissa and T.K were close to a dating point, and Kari and Sammy were close, but still relatively far away from a relationship. Yolei and Cody on the other hand, were feeling slightly ashamed. Cody especially. He had thought he had heard his father, when all he was hearing was the taunting voice of Eclipticmon. He felt responsible for the trouble his friends went through, and most of all, T.K's new DNA Digivolve partner.

Cody felt replaced. Like Shakulumon could never be reborn. In his heart, Cody knew that wasn't true, but it certainly felt that way. Karissa and T.K suddenly had a much more complicated relationship, and it was all because of Cody.

Yolei was feeling useless. All she did was slow everyone down, prevent everyone from meeting their true goal. She felt like a seventh wheel, from _The Mark of Athena, _one of Yolei's favorite books. One of the characters, Leo Valdez had been told by the Goddess of Revenge, Nemeses, that he was a seventh wheel. Yolei felt the same way Leo had. _Yeah, I'm defiantly on Team Leo, _She would think every time she felt that way.

Not only that, she was slightly ashamed that she had stopped Kari when they heard the large boom, which was Eclipticmon. Kari wanted to rush in and help whatever Digimon was in trouble, but Yolei had stopped her, saying it was probably just a bunch of Digimon gathering for a sumo wrestling contest. Yolei hated herself for saying that. She shouldn't have. Besides, what did SHE know about the Digital World? Kari knew so much more, and there she went, pretending like she knew everything, but she didn't. Most of her projects mostly went haywire, so why did she pretend like she knew everything?

**Awesome much you guys?**

**All: No**

**Me: -_-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the lack of updating, but this may be shorter than usual...**

Yolei walked into school, her backpack over her shoulder, and her glasses polished. Usually that made the purple-haired girl feel better, but in truth, it actually made her feel worse. She walked up to everybody, but saw Haruku, Mason, Karissa, T.K, and Ken all in an intense argument a little ways off. She wondered what was up.

Meanwhile, Ken, was feeling slightly irritated. He and the others were urging Haruku to trust T.K, and tell him what her othe two crests her, but she was delebriatly refusing.

"Come on Haruku! T.K's your FRIEND. You can trust him!" Karissa encouraged.

"Says you!" Snorted Haruku.

"And I know T.K more than any of you!"

"Besides me!"

"Yeah Ken, besides you," Karissa rolled her eyes.

"Pancakes are like problems when they are cooked, but when you eat them, your problems all melt away!" Mason said wisely.

"Thank you for your wisdom Mason Knight," T.K said dryly.

"Happy to help!" Mason said brightly.

"I'm not telling him!" Haruku said stubbornly, "He has to EARN my trust. Like...like..." Haruku's voice faltered, and she went into a furious blush, "Nevermind!"

"Ooooo!" Mason said, "Who did you tell?!"

"No one! Just drop it!"

"Haruku!" Karissa said.

"Come on!" T.K said.

"I said NO!" Haruku shouted the last word

**Sorry for the lack of posting! And for how freaking short this chapter is! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I updated, but it's so short.**

"Jeez, girl! Calm yourself!"

The gang turned, and spotted two people standing behind them. They both had red hair, freckles, and blue eyes, but one was wearing a blue jacket, and blue jeans, the other was wearing a t-shirt that said **Chinchilla! **With a picture of one underneath. He was wearing black jeans.

"Who the pancakes are you?" Ken demanded.

"You've been hanging around Mason too much..." T.K said.

"I know," Ken grumbled.

"My name is Anna Anderson," The girl said.

"I'm her two minute older twin, Jason," The boy nodded.

"Are you guys Digi-Destined?" Anna asked.

"Um...yeah?" Ken said.

"Awesome," Jason grinned.

"Wait...if you're Digi-Destined, who are your Digimon and Crests?" Karissa questioned.

"I have Avmon, my crests are Fairies and Freedom," Anna said.

"I have Dark Patamon, and MY crests are Fairness and Justice," Jason added.

"Awesome," T.K said, when he Ken, and the other Digi-Destined over yonder doubled up in pain.

"What the pancakes is going on?!" Mason shouted.

"I dunno," Karissa shrugged.

"Guys...I have a bad feeling," Haruku said, "Something is wrong with the Digital World..." She staggered.

"Me too," Jason and Anna agreed.

"Well, we should probably listen to them," Mason frowned, "Because I'm feeling it too."

And they vanished.

Haruku appeared in a whirwhind of dust and smoke. She gagged. It smelled HORRIBLE. What in the name of Angemon's Underpants happened?

She staggered through the smoke, before bumping into someone.

It was Karissa.

"Karissa!" Haruku said shocked.

"Haruku! We need help! It's Davis!" Karissa said. Haruku's blood turned to ice.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know...but can't you feel his spirit?"

"It's fading..."

"Exactly! Now, come on!" Karissa beckoned to Haruku and ran off into the smoke, with Haruku not too far behind.

Anna appeared alone.

No Jason.

No Haruku.

No Mason.

No anyone.

Smoke was constricting her lungs. She couldn't breathe...or think. It was like that fire...that fire that...Anna shook her head. She couldn't be affording to think about that at the moment. Anna struggled to her feet, and gazed around her. She couldn't see anything, until a dark shape came barreling at her.

It was Mason.

"M...Mason?" Anna gasped.

"Anna!" Mason wailed, "Come on!

**Dun dun dunn! **

**XD There you go! **

**Me: Where did everyone go? **

**Davis: SOMEWHERE**

**Me: AHA! **

**Davis! AH! *Runs away* **

**Me: *Chases***


	26. Chapter 26

"What is it?"

"It's Jason!"

"WHAT?!"

Anna chased Mason into the smoke.

Karissa and Haruku appeared in a wide clearing, where the smoke seemed unable to go any father in. In the center of the circle, was a dying Davis. Haruku cursed in her ancient language.

"We have to go," Karissa said, taking automatic leadership. Haruku nodded, and ran towards Davis, and slapped him lightly. He opened his eyes with a groan.

"Wha...Haruku...Karissa," He said drunkenly, "Wanna go out with me?" Haruku's face flushed, and so did Karissa's.

"HECK NO!" They both yelled, and tackled him. Davis, automatically becoming angry, fought back, gave Karissa and Haruku punches in the head, and tried to kick Haruku, but she caught his foot, and used his force an her strength to lift him over her shoulder, and slam him into the ground. Karissa tackled him and kicked and punched him anywhere she could reach, while Davis tried to retaliate, but Haruku kept him pinned.

"WHY?!" He wailed.

"GEE I WONDER!" The girls shot back, and continued their assault.

When they finally pulled back, Davis was bruised and bleeding, especially from his cheek. The two girls high-fived and giggled.

"That was fun," Karissa said.

"Heck yeah," Grinned Haruku.

And they ran off together.

"JASON!"

Anna ran into a clearing simaller to the one Haruku and Karissa was, but all they saw was a bruised Davis.

"I bet we know what happened," Mason choked back a laugh. Anna frowned.

"WHERE IS JASON?!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Mason said. She grinned devilishly at Anna, and ran off into the smoke again. Anna gulped and followed.

"Where is he?" Anna asked.

"I'm not..whoa."

The two girls ran straight out of the smoke, and saw everyone except for them, Haruku and Karissa, all tied up. Davis and Ken were standing above them all smirking.

"But Davis...we beat up...back there," Karissa said, pointing.

"Clones," Davis said, "They're so useful." His eyes were unnaturally red.

"C..clones?" Karissa narrowed her eyes.

" #$%&!" Haruku cursed in her ancient language.

"Jason!" Anna yelled. Jason looked at her.

"RUN!" He screamed.

"Silence!" Ken smacked him.

"What is going...?" Mason asked, her sentence trailing off.

"Hanging around you fools is dangourus to our heath," Ken said simply.

"FOOLS?! Why I outta...!" T.K yelled angrily. Anna took out her iPod and started to play 'I Am the Doctor" from Doctor Who.

"Let's kick booty."

"Avmon Digivolve to..." Avmon began to glow, "Thuriamon!"

"Dark Gabumon digivolve to, Dark Garurumon!"

"Light Gabumon Digivolve to...Light Garurumon!"

"Shimidramon Warp Digivolve to...Heximon 3!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cataclymon!"

"Crests of Fairies and Dragons combine! Fairy digivolve to...Darinleetomon!"

"Shadow Renamon Digivolve to...Night Kyubimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Sakayamon!"

Anna gripped her tag and crest tightly. The one she would have no one know about. As Darinleetomon she rose into the air, followed by everyone else.

"Whatever," Davis rolled his eyes.

"Fools!" Ken snarled.

"Veemon digivolve to...Ex-Veemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"Ex-Veemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

"Imperaldramon mega digivolve to...Fighter mode!"

Imperialdramon stepped forward and Heximon 3 growled.

"Hold back Heximon 3," Cataclymon warned. "We don't want to completely annihilate him. Yet."

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Growled Thuriamon, "NI MARYUKO!"

"EXISTENCE!"

"FAIRY BLAST!"

"GIGA CANNON!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

Imperialdramon's attack managed to block everyone's attack, but Thuriamon's. Anna growled.

"ULTIMA FUSION!" Heximon 3 roared, and Cataclymon fused with Heximon 3 to create Omnimon.

"Thuriamon digivolve to...Myrdmon!"

Thuriamon digivolved, and raised her hands.

"SAN MARYUKO!" She shouted. She hit Impieraldramon in the back, and he staggered.

"That wasn't supposed to do anything!" Ken said shocked. Darinleetomon gulped. She begged herself no one would find out.

"FAIRY BLAST!" She shouted. Hitting Imperialdramon, the Digimon seperated and appeared as DemiVeemon, and Minomon. Black and Light Garurumon came up and hit Davis and Ken in the head, and they crumpled. They all dropped to the ground, and freed everyone else, but the same thought ran through everyone's head.

There was definatly a new evil in the Digital World, and from the looks of things, could take over humans.

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Anna stopped singing, and took a deep breath, and knocked on Karissa's door. Mr. Kruger answered it and smiled at her.

"You must be Anna!" He said. Anna nodded.

"Karissa will be down in a minute," Mr. Kruger let Anna in and led her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Karissa came down, with her father's hands over her eyes. He uncovered them, and showed her Anna.

"Anna will be staying with us for awhile," Mrs. Kruger explained. Anna shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi," She said awkwardly. Jason randomly came running into the house.

"AM I LATE?!" He screamed.

"I didn't know HE was staying too!" Karissa groaned.

"He's my twin!" Anna glared at her, "Born together, die together."

"Life motto!" Jason grinned.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I'm going to like this change," Karissa muttered.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you," Anna promised.

"He'd better not," Karissa said, her expression cleared, and she led me upstairs.

"This is going to be our room," Karissa said, "Jason will probably take the guest room."

"He gets a room to himself?" Anna asked.

"Yep."

"Lucky duck!" Anna pressed play on my iPod, and the music began blaring in her ears. Anna unpacked, but Karissa caught a glimpse at three crests and tags she pulled out of her bag.

"What are those?" She asked. Anna jumped.

"N..nothing!" She said, shoving them under her pillow. Karissa looked doubtful. She grabbed them and examined them. One had the looks of a fire on it with a cross in the middle, with three triangles around the cross. The second looked like a big ice cube with a circle surrounding it and an X through the middle. The last was a red rectangle with horrible red splatters in it and surrounding. Like blood.

"What are these?" Karissa asked. Anna blinked back tears and took them from Karissa.

"I told you," Anna said, "Just a little drawing I did."

"They look like tags and crests."

Anna pretended not to hear and turned up her music.

**Anna's POV**

That was so freakin close. I exhaled, and closed my eyes, deciding to unpack tomorrow. I grabbed Avmon from amidst the bag, and she breathed in the air.

"That bag smells SO GROSS." She informed me. I laughed. We both tucked into bed, and I started to sing again, under my breath.

_Call back the cap-com,  
Tick off the time bomb!  
Let felicity fly!_

_Armor the air lock,  
blanket the bed rock,  
And kiss the planet goodbye!_

_Dear god,  
I was terribly lost,  
When the galaxies crossed,  
And the sun went dark!_

_But dear god,  
You're the only north star,  
I would follow this far!_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da,  
Da da da da da da daaaaa...  
(Through the galaxies)_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da,  
Da da da da da da daaaaa...  
Da da da da!_

_Fight back the flight deck,  
Bring on the break neck!  
Cue the solar eclipse!  
(Sun went dark!)_

_Summit the sunset,  
Dubtail the dragnet!  
And blow your backbone to bits!_

_Dear god,  
I was terribly lost,  
When the galaxies crossed,  
And the sun went dark!_

_But dear god,  
You're the only north star,  
I would follow this far!_

_Oh telescope,  
Keep an eye on my only hope.  
Lest I blink,  
And get swept off the narrow road!_

_Hercules,  
You've got nothin to say to me,  
Cause you're not the blinding light,  
That I need!_

_For he is the saving grace,  
Of the galaxies!  
(Galaxies, galaxies, galaxies, galaxies!)_

_He is the saving graaace of the galaxies!  
(Galaxies)_

_Dear god,  
I was terribly lost,  
When the galaxies crossed,  
And the sun went dark!_

_But dear god,  
You're the only north star,  
I would follow this farrrrr!_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da,  
Da da da da da da daaaaa...  
Da da da da!_

**Normal POV**

"Class, I would like to introduce Lil and Myra, who will be joining us."

Kari looked at the two newcomers. Lil had black hair, pale skin, a green t-shirt, and blue pants. Myra had ankle-length black hair, catlike green eyes, and freckles sprinkled on her nose.

"You two can sit behind Kari and T.K," The teacher instructed. Myra and Lil nodded, and sat behind us.

"Hi," Kari turned and smiled at Myra.

"Hi," Myra said. She buried her face in her textbook.

"Hello!" Lil waved to me, and leaned and whispered, "Don't mind Myra. She's a little shy."

"It's okay," I said, "Everyone is shy on their first day."

"She's always shy."

"Oh."

At lunch, Kari sat with the new kids, and warmed up to them pretty quick, but Davis and the other Digidestined found them a little suspicious.

"Anybody else find Myra and Lil...a little weird?" Davis asked. He had turned back to normal as soon as they had left the Digital World.

"Me," Ken said.

"Me," T.K said.

"Me," Yolei said.

"Let's just say all of us besides the new Digidestined," Cody said.

They returned to the Digital World after school, and Anna tried to skirt around Karissa. Last night was the closest call she had ever had. She shuddered, still remembering what she had heard before she moved from America.

_Fire and Ice make a great pair,  
But Horrors live solely to scare.  
When the three are released into the world,  
The evil one shall become unfurled._

"Anna?"

Anna jumped. She looked at Karissa.

"Y..yeah?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"F...fine!" She said.

"Well what about those crests and tags last night?" Karissa asked, which of course got the attention of everyone. Anna's eyes went wide.

"Tags and crests?" Kari asked.

"Weird," T.K muttered.

"Those were only for the older Digidestined!" Davis said.

"Peculiar," Ken said to himself.

"Anna?" Mason looked at her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Haruku asked.

"Um..." Lil said.

"Yeah," Myra agreed. There was nothing left to do. Anna twisted back and sprung herself up onto a tree branch, and teleported.

"ANNA!" Everyone screamed.

Anna appeared as far away as she could go from the others. She appeared on a branch of a tree, and Avmon crawled up onto her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," Anna shivered, "I can't be trusted. The crests I told them about aren't even real! I'm the enemy...if they only knew..." Anna blinked back tears.

"They didn't know?" Avmon asked.

"No..." Anna shook her head.

"You said that they would know!"

"Well I didn't want them to, okay!"

"Okay! Jeez."

Anna curled into a ball.

"I just can't let them know," She muttered.

"Let us know what?" Anna looked up and saw Haruku standing on another tree not too far away.

"Huh?" Anna gasped.

"Dude, I have the Crest of Spirits. It's literally impossible to hide from me."

"Touché."

"I'll tell you my other two crests if you tell me your real ones."

"Fine..." Anna took a deep breath and took out her tags and crests.

"The one that looks like the flame is the Crest of Fire," She explained, "That one there, the ice cube, is the Crest of Ice, and the last one..the rectangle," Anna bit her lip, "Is the Crest of Horrors." Haruku examined them, before handing them back.

"The Crest of Horrors correspond with the Crests of Shadows, Darkness, and Nightmares," Her expression darkened, "If we DNA Digivolve, that would create the ultimate Dark Digimon, and possibly wake up an even more powerful one."

"That's what it means," Anna said.

"That's what means?"

"When I left America, I heard something, that had to do with me," Anna explained, "It goes along the lines of this, _Fire and Ice make a great pair, but Horrors live solely to scare. When the three are released into the world, the evil one shall become unfurled."_

"Oh crud," Haruku's face turned white.

"What?"

"You're crests alone will make a demon appear," Haruku said, "This makes you really powerful. Perhaps even more powerful then the Keeper. It's not certain. You might be in the same league.

"Who?"

"The Keeper is a person that has the ablility to make even the weakest digimon into their strongest."

"Amazing."

"The Crest of Horrors on the other hand..." Haruku sighed, "Can make everyone's fear come to life."

"W...what?"

"You have the power to control every single digimon, make them more powerful, by making them become their worst fear. You can also control them using fear."

"Um..."

"Fire and Ice gives you abilities over two elements. Air and Earth...those crests have to be somewhere," Haruku said.

"Jason has them," Anna confessed, "Justice and Fairness are two, Air and Earth are the others."

"There's also water," Haruku added.

"And I have a bad feeling of who it belongs to," Anna said, "But you never told me your curses."

"I did."

"Nu-uh!"

"I kinda did, but whatever. I have the Crests of Shadows and Darkness. Both of which Davis knows about," Haruku blushed.

"Oh, I think someone's in loveee!" Anna said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh whatever!"

"It's true! You're in love!"

"Try no."

Anna snickered.

Karissa sighed as she led her friends into the gym.

"Who's gotta problem with me being the leader?" She questioned, "Cause since I've got the crest, should be only natural you should let it out. I'll show you why I'm the leader."

"I'll do it," Anna stepped forward. She smiled slightly. _Time to see if Haruku was right. If this turns ugly...we might tap into our powers. Time to see if we are truly equally matched, or one is stronger. _She thought. The bell rang, and Karissa charged Anna. Anna ducked and slid underneath Karissa, and grabbed hold of her foot, and pulled her down. Karissa managed to grab Anna as they fell, so Anna went down with the ship.

Both girls got up in fighting stances.

"You're pretty good," Karissa said.

"Pretty good isn't even starting how good I am." Anna replied. Karissa suddely came in with a roundhouse kick, which Anna caught with one hand, and used the other to punch. Karissa blocked and used her other hand, and Anna, out of defense, kicked Karissa in the jaw.

"Oh my gods Karissa, am so sorry!" Anna gasped, as Karissa clutched at her jaw, moaning in pain.

"Whatever," Karissa said, "You're letting out frustration."

"Not exactly," Anna smirked.

"What?"

Anna came in faster than lightning. She tackled Karissa and they fell to the floor in a heap. Karissa yelled in anger, and all digimon present in the room started to glow with power, and they all leapt for Anna at once, besides Avmon who just sat there calmly.

"The moment of truth," Anna concentrated and her fingers started to glow with the power of ice. Her fingers exploded with snow and ice, when suddenly one hand was icy, the other was firey. There was the smell of fire in the air and Anna backed up, closing her fists. The fire and ice was gone, but she could already tell the change. She extended a hand to Karissa, and she gratefully took it, but shivered.

"It's ice cold!" She said. Anna offered her the other one, and Karissa took that one, but told Anna it was burning.

"What was that?" Davis asked in awe.

"Just a little Crest power," Anna shrugged. _You're lucky I didn't get a chance to unleash the Crest of Horrors._ She thought.

"I didn't know," Karissa said, "You were capable of such things Anna."

"You didn't KNOW?"

For some reason Anna was angry. She felt a pull in her gut, and Avmon's eyes went wide.

"ANNA NO!" She screamed. Anna didn't listen. She grabbed Karissa by the scruff of her neck and raised her fist, ready for a fight.

**This isn't going to end well...O_O **

**But I hope you enjoyed my ridiciously long chapter!**

**Me: *Sighs* T.K! KARI! I KNOW YOUR IN THE CLOSET! **

**Both; AH! *Run out* **

**Me: WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING FROM ME?! *Chases***


	27. Chapter 27

**Another update! Enjoy! ^_^**

"Anna, stop it!"

Jason ran into the room, and blew Anna back with a gust of wind from his right hand. Anna let go of Karissa, who hit the floor, hard. Anna retaliated by blasting him with a sheet of ice. Jason dodged, and slammed into the ground. A wall of earth rose up and Anna jumped, and flipped over it.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" She tutted.

"Anna stop it!" Jason yelled, "You're being overtaken!" Anna looked down at herself, and saw Darkness creeping over her form. Haruku over by Davis was doubled up in pain, which made Anna grin for some reason.

"ANNA!" Leo Sarintina (*Spoiler Alert*Kari's best friend who she is developing a crush on) screamed from next to Kari. T.K tried to run over and help Karissa, but Anna blasted him back, and froze him solid. Fire appeared in her palm and she smirked, raising her hands, preparing to shoot it at T.K.

"No!" Karissa yelled.

"MARIYUKO!"

Avmon, being forced to, shot her attack at Anna, who bent her back backwards. She heard it pop, but ignored it, and attacked Jason. She charged him head on and tackled her brother. Jason managed to repel her with a blast of wind and seal her underneath a tent of earth, but Anna exploded out of it, glowing with power and Darkness. Haruku collapsed.

"Anna!" Davis yelled. Anna suddenly appeared behind him and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Sayonara sucker!" She cackled. Kari narrowed her eyes and ran from beside Leo, and put her hand on Anna's shoulder and concentrated. She felt a pull in her gut, and the area was filled with a pink light. It subsided and everyone calmed down. Haruku, Davis, T.K, and Karissa got to their feet. Anna's face softened, but was replaced by a look of horror. She looked down at her hands.

It was too late anyways. The room rumbled, and a laugh streamed from the walls, into everyone's eardrums.

_Free...free at last! Ahhahhaha! Thank you Anna Anderson! The Crest of Horrors has revived me! I am free once again to rule the Digital World! You are welcome to join me Anna! For I, Darintimon, Lord of the Earth will become king!_

The voice vanished as quickly as it had come.

"We have to go to the Digital World!" Karissa insisted.

"Yeah," Haruku agreed.

"I...I'm not coming," Anna's voice shook, "I'm a danger to everyone. Even my own brother. I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid fire..." She looked at her hands.

"Anna," Kari said. She reached out but Anna backed away.

"Get away!" She yelled, "I don't want to hurt you...any of you."

"Andy...I have the same problem you do...but I'm not hiding it," Jason said.

"Y...you don't understand!" Anna's said, "I have a curse that you don't have! Fairies and Dragons are imitations! They aren't real! My real crests are the Crests of Ice, Fire and Horrors! I'm responsible Jason! I'm responsible for that fire five years ago! I set it off!"

"Andy?" Jason gasped.

"I...I have to go!" Anna turned and fled, with Avmon close behind. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. In the air was another crest. It had a cross with X through the cross, and a circle surrounding it.

"The Crest of Fear," Leo gasped.

"And Anna's claiming it," T.K groaned. They all turned to look at Anna, who was pushing open the doors to the gym, tears in her eyes, as the mark was burned onto her arm.

"Jason," Cody said, turning towards Anna's twin, "What did Anna mean when she said, 'fire?'" Jason's face turned the color of chalk.

"Myra! I'm home!"

Lil walked in the door of her house, and spotted Myra sitting at the counter, eating a cookie.

"Oh...hi Lil," She said.

"What's up?" Lil asked. She dropped her backpack, and sat next to her older sister.

"Nothing," Myra smiled. Suddenly two Digimon ran/slithered into the room. One was Vipermon. Rookie form of Ralemon. The other was Mijamon, also rookie, but the form of Milamon.

"Hi!" Vipermon hissed.

"Hello!" Mijamon said cheerfully. Myra smiled at the two Digimon.

"Hi," She said.

"Just got an email from Kari," Vipermon reported, "We have to go in the Digital World! Now! It's urgent, and is about the new evil, and some girl named Anna."

"Anna?" Lil gasped.

"Yep," Vipermon nodded.

"She's in my class!" Myra said.

"Kari says she's gone missing and has claimed the Crest of Fear," Mijamon said.

"Let's go then," Myra said. She shoved the rest of her cookie in her mouth and ran upstairs to get her digivices followed by Mijamon, Vipermon, and Lil.

Anna's chest was on fire.

She ran and ran, never stopping to look behind her. She took out her Digivice, and raised it and Avmon began to glow.

"Avmon warp digivolve to...Elkormon!"

Elkormon appeared right next to her. Elkormon was a huge virus-type digimon, that looked like a giant dragon. Anna jumped on her back and they flew.

_Come to me Anna! _Darintimon's voice called to her, begging her to come, _Together we would make such a great pair. The Crests of Horrors and Fears...they will aid us! Together we will be stronger than any Digidestined! We would be invincible! Undefeatable! Just join me Anna...join me..._

"Faster Elkormon!" Anna urged.

_Join me Anna. Doomsday is coming! Join me and you will survive!_

"I...what about everyone else?" She asked.

_Oh, I will spare them, _Darintimon assured her, _They will be excellent pawns. You are too important to be a pawn! You will be a partner!_

"They...they will be safe...right?" Anna said.

_Absolutely! _Darintimon promised.

"Don't listen to him Anna!" Elkormon warned, "He plans to deceive you!"

"What other choice to I have?" Anna asked.

"Walk away! Let Doomsday happen! It won't affect the human world!" Elkormon yelled.

_Oh, it will affect both worlds Elkormon. _Darintimon cackled, _Both worlds will be wiped out in three days. Both worlds will be annihilated completely._

"Impossible!" Elkormon gasped.

_Don't question my power, _Darintimon warned, _It will bring you to your knees!_

"I'll help you," Anna decided, "Just...don't hurt my friends!"

_I would never dream of it, _Darintimon pledged.

And a giant hand swallowed up Anna and Elkormon.

"KARISSA, NO!"

T.K grabbed Karissa's hand. She was just about ready to run into the forest. She heard Darintimon's voice. She was sure of it.

"LET GO OF ME T.K!" Karissa yelled. She turned and kicked him in the groin. After the tie with Anna, Karissa was desperate for a rematch, and to kick someone. She had hoped it would be Davis, but of course it wasn't.

"Ow..." T.K muttered.

"Sorry T.K," Karissa turned away, "But I have to find Anna!"

"I'm coming then!" T.K straightened up.

"T.K, no!" Kari grabbed T.K's hand.

"Huh?" T.K asked. Kari hugged him.

"I...I don't want you getting hurt!" She begged him.

"Kari..." T.K's voice trailed off.

"CORNY," Davis said loudly. Yolei elbowed him.

"Shush!" She snapped.

"Why!"

"Romance!" Yolei's eyes turned into anime-excited/happy eyes.

"Just leave them be Davis," Cody advised.

"Heck yeah," Haruku agreed. Davis smiled at her, and she blushed ever so slightly.

"Are we going or what?" Karissa asked.

"I'm not...I have to make amends," T.K said. Karissa looked a little disappointed, and started to walk when she had barely gone three feet, when she ran directly into Anna, who was leaning on a tree.

"Watch where you're going," She said, surprisingly calm, not lifting a finger to help Karissa back up. Karissa looked at Anna closely. A loose strand of red hair was hanging her face, but her eyes weren't blue. They were blood red. Karissa backed up.

"Anna! What's going on?" Dark Gabumon asked, "Why are your eyes like that?"

"Oh, we just made a little deal," Avmon crawled up onto Anna's shoulder. A cat-like Digimon was circling Anna's legs. Anna caught Karissa staring.

"Oh...that's just Carimon," She said, "Only one of the most powerful Digimon."

"Better believe it," Carimon mewed.

"Anna, what's gotten into you?" Haruku took a step forward, but was stopped by Shimidramon.

"Don't," He warned, "She's shrouded in Darkness." Haruku gulped and backed up.

"What's wrong Haruku?" Anna asked, "I thought you're specialty was Darkness. Shadows as well."

"What do you mean?" Karissa asked.

"Imbeciles," Anna sneered. She spread her hands, and Karissa caught a glimpse of the crest they had seen in the air a few days ago burned onto her arm. She narrowed her eyes.

Karissa was nearly smacked in the face as Anna raised her arms.

"Come to me!" She shouted, "Children of Damnation!"

It was complete chaos.

Haruku could feel her body tugging towards Anna, but her hand was wrapped firmly around Davis's shirt so she couldn't. Around her were children appearing.

"The Crest of Death!"

"The Crest of Destruction!"

Haruku saw Riku amongst the children and she nearly cried. She had forgotten he was a child of the incident. The one she never wanted to think about.

"The Crest of Lies!"

"The Crest of Damnation!"

"The Crest of Nightmares!"

Haruku spotted a girl who looked vaguely familiar appear with a Dark Agumon. She gasped.

"The Crest of Guilt!"

"The Crest of Lightning!"

"The Crest of Monsters!"

"The Crest of Catastrophes!"

"The Crest of Sickness!"

"The Crest of Loneliness!"

Again appeared a girl Haruku swore she knew. She had purple hair. Like Yolei's...

"The Crest of Dark Light!"

Surprisingly, Kari appeared next to Anna. Wind was whipping at her brown hair. Her eyes full of hate.

"The Crest of Hatred!"

Kari started to glow. Dark Light and Hatred obviously belonged to her.

"The Crest of Dusk!"

Mason appeared right behind Kari.

"Pancakes!" She yelled.

"The Crest of Sin!"

"The Crest of Darkness!"

"The Crest of Shadows!"

Haruku teleported right next to Kari. Davis looked at her, and gulped.

"These children all have powers you wish to have!" Yelled Anna, "You fools do not understand the extent of our power! With Lord Darintimon on our side, we're unstoppable!" Together, all the children raised their hands and sliced through the air. A wave of Darkness, hate, and sin washed over the Digidestined. They were all thrown back.

"Three days!" Yelled Anna, "Three days until Doomsday! Be prepared for the end of both worlds!"

"Prepared!" Avmon and Carimon echoed, "Be prepared!"

And at once, all children that had the terrible crests were sucked into Anna. And she dropped to the ground, and opened her eyes weakly. They weren't red anymore.

"ANNA!" Karissa ran to her side. Anna blinked, and her eyes became a mix of colors.

"Oh my gods...you're eye," Davis bent down, and picked out Haruku's red eye. His heart lurched.

"There's Kari's hazel," Karissa pointed out.

"Mason's blue," Yolei said.

"This is insane! Everyone who was here, has merged with Anna, making her...literally have all those dark crests!" Cody said.

"Just who would do this?" Davis demanded.

"I know who," Karissa growled, "Darintimon."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! ^_^ **

**Ken: *Peeks into the tub* No one I think this place is good to hide**

**Me: AHA! **

**Ken: WORMMON RUN! **

**Wormmon: *Jumps out the window* **

**Ken: *Follows* **

**Me: *Follows***


	28. Chapter 28

Exactly one day passed, and it found the Digidestined at school talking. Anna and Karissa were talking about different songs.

"Do you know 'Happy Now' by Avril Lavigne?" Asked Karissa. Anna nodded.

"I love that song!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, and Karissa, can you tell me what 22 percent equals to as a fraction?" Asked the teacher.

"Um...eleven fiftieths?" Karissa guessed.

"Correct! Now pay attention!" The teacher snapped. Everyone started to tease Karissa.

"Hey!" She complained, when Anna doubled over in pain. Her vision was washed in red. She coughed up a little blood.

"Anna?!" T.K said loudly. The teacher turned to look at her, and gave Anna a confused look.

"Anna, are you okay?" He asked, "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"Yes sir..." Anna got up, using the desk for support. She staggered off. _Two days from Doomsday, _She thought as she walked, _And they're all joking and laughing, while I've got around a bazillion dark crests inside me! I'm also holding some of my friends prisoner! I should have never agreed to work for Darintimon! _Anna leaned against the window and wiped her mouth and looked at the blood, before running into the girl's bathroom. She ran into an empty stall and threw up in it. She sighed and flushed the toilet before going to wash her hands.

"What is wrong with me..." She stared at her reflection and rinsed off her hands and mouth, and wiped them off with a paper towel. She had barely walked outside, when her head seemed to split open with pain.

_Anna...dear Anna, _Darintimon's voice invaded the peacefulness of the hallways, _Whatever is the matter?_

"You!" Anna hissed, "You said you would protect everyone! You said I would be put out of harm's way!"

_No, I said I would keep your friends, and you wouldn't be a pawn, but a partner, _Darintimon corrected, _You were much too important to use as a pawn. I think you know why. _The Crest of Fears on Anna's arm seared white hot and she screamed.

"S...Stop it!"

_Oh dear, I believe I'm just getting started, _Darintimon cackled. His voice faded, and Anna was left there alone lying on the ground, tears dripping from her eyes as the mark on her arm exploded with pain.

"Anna!"

The Digi-Destined, after class, were looking for Anna, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Okay guys," Karissa stopped them all, "Anna's gone missing. We've got to split up. Yolei and Cody, go into the computer lab. Find out if she's in the Digital World. Davis and T.K, you guys take the west wing. T.K and I have the east."

"Got it!" The two boys said.

"Let's go!"

Anna lay on the floor moaning. The Crest of Fears was burning into her arm, but something else was burning too. Her shoulder blades. It seemed like ages before she could actually get up, and then, she stumbled into the bathroom, and pulled off her brown polo. She could see two crests burned onto her shoulder blades, and one on her lower back. One was a triangle with a cross in the middle. The Crest of Betrayal. The other looked like a giant whispy monster, with horns from its head, surrounded by a sun. The Crest of Pain. The last was a teardrop with triangles inside it. The Crest of Misery.

She pulled her polo back on and took a shaky breath. Why was all this happening to her? She looked at herself in the mirror. She was shaking, literally. Her red hair was messy, like a moose licked it. He multi-colored eyes screamed pain and misery. She raked her fingers through her hair, and flattened it with a little water. She leaned against the sink and closed her eyes and began to sing softly.

_Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da da da._

_Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da da da._

_Could've been small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreamin' of a could-be.  
And if I'd end up happy.  
I would pray.  
(I could pray)_

_Tryin' not to reach out.  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I prayed.  
(I could pray)_

_I could breakaway!  
I'll spread my wings,  
And I'll learn how to fly!_

_I'll do what it takes,  
Till I touch the sky,  
Gotta,_

_Make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

_Outta the darkness,  
And into the sun!  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Gotta,  
Take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

_Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da da da._

_Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da  
Da da da dum da da da da._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleepin' near a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get aboard a fast-train.  
Tra la la la downplane.  
All the way.  
And breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings,  
And I'll learn how to fly!  
I'll do what it takes,  
Till I touch the sky,  
Gotta,_

_Make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

_Outta the darkness,  
And into the sun!  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Gotta,  
Take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

_Buildings with a hundreds or,  
Sleepin' near the Poland's or,  
Baby I dunno where they'll take me!_

_But gotta keep,  
Movin' on, movin' on!  
Fly away!  
Breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings,  
And I'll learn how to fly!_

_No it's not easy,  
To tell you goodbye!  
Gotta,_

_Take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

_Outta the darkness,  
And into the sun!  
But I won't forget all the places I've gone by._

_Gotta,  
Take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway!_

_Breakaway!_

_Breakaway..._

Anna opened her eyes and took a deep breath before walking outside. She ran straight into Karissa and T.K.

"ANNA!"

They both tackle-hugged her. Anna winced.

"Ow," She said.

"Sorry..." They both said.

"I need to show you guys something," Anna pulled off her polo again, and turned.

"What are those?" Karissa asked.

"They look like crests!" T.K murmured.

"They are," Anna pulled her top on and turned to face them, "The one on my left shoulder blade is the Crest of Betrayal. The one on the right shoulder blade is the Crest of Pain. The last is the Crest of Misery."

"Okay, we have got to get those people out of you," Karissa declared, "They look like mine...and they're at the exact spot too. Mine are the crests of Banishment and Rage.

"In time Anna, you will start to claim the crests that the children of damnation had. Doomsday is only a few days away. We have to train our Digimon!"

"How?" T.K asked, "We're barely even strong enough!"

"Oh, I'll show you how," Karissa smirked.

"Come on! Hut one, hut to, you've got to learn to Digivolve to mega!" Karissa chanted. She was outside in the rain and mud, with everyone's Digimon, as well as all the Digidestined.

"This is ridiculous!" Patamon grumbled to Gatomon.

"I'm doing this to get Kari back," The cat Digimon replied.

"Well then stop chatting and get back to work!" Ordered Carimon, "I already do have a super-ultimate level so, go right on ahead."

"I don't," Avmon grumbled.

"Me neither," Dark Patamon agreed.

"Well than work!" Carimon said.

"Come on!" Light Gabumon engouraged, "You can do it!"

"Yeah like that's really possible," Veemon muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Vee said hastily.

"Good," Dark Gabumon patrolled among the Digimon, giving out pointers while Carimon went around watching them closely, and scolding when they did something wrong.

"Nom nom nom nom," Nommon grumbled, "Nommy nom nom num!"

"You said it nom nom," Nightmon agreed.

"Nom nom!" Nommon nodded.

"Okay, focus now!" Shimidramon said.

"Nom NOM NOM NOM!" Nommon yelled.

"Sorry nom nom," Nightmon said, "Trying to get nommy back is hard work nom nom."

"Yeah, okay then," Shimidramon walked off.

"NOMMMM!"

Terriermon licked the ground, and S-Renamon smacked her.

"Owie!" She sniffed.

"The ground is not food," He scolded.

"You mean nom nom!" Terriermon whimpered.

"Just do you're pushups," Karissa ordered, listening in on their conversation, "Doomsday is exactly two days away and we need to train! Now attention!" The Digimon snapped to attention.

"Yes?" They all asked.

"I'm going to show you a fully-digivolved digimon! Ready Dark Gabumon?" Asked Karissa.

"Ready!" Dark Gabumon replied.

"Digivolve!"

"Dark Gabumon warp digivolve to, Metal AngelGarurumon!"

Metal AngelGarurumon appeared before the Digimon. Carimon rolled her eyes.

"That's NOTHING," She smirked, "Anna?" Anna took out her digivice, and nodded.

"Carimon mega warp digivolve too...FearIcemon!"

Carimon digivolved to pretty much Sarilimon from earlier, a cat-type digimon, with a long leopard pattern tail, and Egyptian-style poofy pants.

"What the crap?" T.K asked, "It's Sarilimon?"

"Actually T.K," FearIcemon corrected, "I'm FearIcemon. I'm the twin of Sarilimon."

"TWIN?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know Digimon had family relations."

"Oh trust me boy, you don't know a lot of things about the Digital World."

"Hey!"

"It wasn't a mean comment."

"Oh..."

"That's you T.S," Davis laughed, "Always so quick for an argument! Like when you kissed Kari then tackled her..."

"I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THAT!" T.K yelled.

"Nope!"

"Stupid..."

"Who has the germ-sized brain now diphthong?"

"You do of course!"

"Oh haha, please T.L, don't make me laugh!"

"I have the superior intelligence Davis, because you still don't know my name!"

"Oh whatever dude."

"What, you're calling me 'dude' now?"

"Just chill dude!"

"There it is again! Dude! Are you too chicken to call me by my name?"

"N...no!"

"You hesitated."

"Oh WHATEVER T.J!"

"Nyah nyah nyah!"

"Child!"

"Says the true one!"

"Okay, shut up now!"

"You started it!"

"Oh so it's my fault is it?!"

"Yeah!"

"You've always got to think it's someone's fault! Just like Tai!"

"Oh don't you compare me to Tai!"

"And why can't I?!"

"Because Kari said I wasn't like him at all!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Its true!"

"Prove it!"

"She said, and I quote, 'You're not like Tai, T.K. Tai's really overprotective of me, and is trying to always 'help', but never realizes what he's doing is only making the situation worse. I probably would've had a boyfriend by now if it wasn't for Tai...but I know though that if you were my big brother, you'd never be like Tai...I guess that's the biggest difference between you and him.'"

"You're just making that up!"

"Prove it!"

"No one can remember that much words from that long ago!"

"You can if its by the one you love!"

"Oh CORNY!"

"You can also remember it if you have a big brain, something you lack Davis!"

"Shut up! I'm smarter than you T.S!"

"Says the person who doesn't know my name! It's so easy!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Well than why don't you say it right?"

"Cause it bothers you dumbo!"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Bring it T.J!"

"Why don't you just call me Takeru?"

"Why?"

"Because you can't mess that up Daisuke!"

"Hey!"

Davis tackled T.K and they fell into mud.

"Bring it Daisuke!" T.K taunted, "Or are you too chicken?"

"Don't make me hurt you!' Davis yelled.

"Should we stop them?" Anna asked.

"I'm actually enjoying this," Karissa was shaking with laughter, and Anna grinned, and shook her head.

**Thought we needed a little T.K and Davis argument to lighten things up before doomsday! ^_^  
**

**Cody: Doomsday doesn't sound good...**

**Me: Your face doesn't sound good.**

**All: DUDE! **

**Me: What?! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm soooo sad! This book is almost over! T_T **

"One day! One day left until Doomsday everyone! Are you ready to Warp Digivolve?"

Karissa stood in front of the Digimon, and smiled at them.

"I am!" Dark Patamon and Patamon said.

"Awesome!" Karissa said.

"Me too," Gatomon agreed.

"Anna should be able to Digivolve everyone who's partner is stuck inside Anna. She'll be sending out familler vibes."

"Got it!"

"Lets go!"

"I'll go first!" Dark Patamon flew up to Jason, who held up a silver and black digivive.

"Dark Patamon warp Digivolve to...EarthAngemon!"

EarthAngemon was like Angemon, but entirely brown, and made of pretty much rocks, with the Crest of Hope emblazoned on his chest.

"I'll go next!" Patamon said, and flew up to T.K.

"Time to rock Patamon!" T.K said, raising his green Digivice.

"Patamon warp Digivolve to...HopeAngemon!"

HopeAngemon was like EarthAngemon, but entirely yellow, and the Crest of Hope was outlined in black on his chest.

"Dude, that's awesome, but wait till you see what Vee can do!" Davis said. He raised his blue Digivice.

"Veemon warp Digivolve to...CourageExVeemon!"

CourageExVeemon looked like ExVeemon, but had armor on his head, wings, arms, feet, and chest. On the armor of his chest was the Crest of Courage.

"Lets do this!" Gatomon bounced up to Anna, and she raised her own Digivice and gulped.

"WAIT!"

Myra and Lil ran in to them with Vipermon and Mijamon.

"You guys?" Cody gasped.

"Ah thought we all agreed they were suspicious," Armadillomon said.

"Quiet Armadillomon!"

"Sorry."

"I want to show you what they can do!" Myra said. She took out her own Digivice while Lil did the same.

"Vipermon digivolve to...AngeRaemon!"

"Mijamon warp digivolve to...GalaxyLunemon!"

"AngeRaemon Digivolve to...JusticeRaemon!"

"Wow," Anna said.

"Am I gonna digivolve or what?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh yeah sorry," Anna raised her Digivice again, and she felt a pull in her gut, and every Digimon that belonged to the person inside her started to glow.

"Gatomon warp Digivolve to...LightAngewomon!"

"Shimidramon warp digivolve to...Heximon 3!"

"Avmon warp Digivolve to...Maiamon!"

"Shadow Renamon warp Digivolve to...Dusk Sakayamon!"

"Nom nom nom nommynom nom...Nommy nom nom!"

"Nightmon warp Digivolve to...DestructoDeathmon!"

"Carimon mega warp Digivolve to...IceFearmon!"

"Terriermon warp Digivolve to...MegaGargomon!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Karissa raised her digivice.

"Dark Gabumon warp Digivolve to...Dark MetalAngelGarurumon!"

"Light Gabumon warp Digivolve to...Light MetalAngelGarurumon!"

"Wait guys!"

Tai ran up to them.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to help," Tai insisted.

"How?" Karissa folded her arms.

"Watch," Tai turned to Agumon.

"Agumon mega warp Digivolve to...CourageGreymon!"

CourageGreymon had MetalGreymon's armor for his chest, and WarGreymon's armor in general.

"Wow dude!" CourageExVeemon walked up to CourageGreymon, "Like you're look!"

"Thanks," CourageGreymon responded. His voice was deep, "Like yours too!"

"Thanks man!" CourageExVeemon blushed.

"Darintimon! Show yourself!"

The Digi-Destined stood with their fully Digivolved digimon, on the day Doomsday was sceduled. They were prepared for a fight, with fists clenched, and jaws set.

"DOOMSDAY!"

A wave of power literally destroyed the area of the Digital World they were in. Darintimon suddenly appeared before them.

Having not seen Darintimon up close before, he was quite a shock to see up close. He was a large, mix and match creature, bearing signs from past enemies. He had Myotismon's cape, MaloMyostismon's shoulder blades, and Venommyotismon's face and hair. His body had Devimon's arms, MetalEtemon's torso, Piedmon's legs, and Machindramon's tail. They all tensed, when both Anna and Karissa collapsed, moaning in pain. The Crests burned on both girls skins started to glow, and everyone who was held prisoner inside Anna broke free. They all looked confused.

"TOTAL CONTROL!"

Darintimon took control of everyone that had popped out of Anna, Anna herself, and Karissa.

"We speak with one voice, and one alone," Everyone said in unison, they're eyes bloodred, "The voice of Lord Darintimon's. You cannot stop Doomsday. We have the crests. We have power. You have nothing. Come with us. You will be spared. You will help us recreate the Digital World and the Human World into a world of Darkness. Join us." Simaltaniously, all the Digi-Destined under the influence of Darintimon put their hand out.

"That's pretty tempting," Davis considered the option.

"But, we're gonna have to decline," T.K smirked.

"We have power," Tai said.

"You have Darkness," Cody said.

"While we have good!" Yolei said.

"So we're gonna stop you!" All the Digidestined said together.

"Wrong choice!" The possesed Digi-Destined yelled, and lunged.

**Well there goes my longness streak, and I'm sorry it's so short, but hey! Two updates in one day! SCORE! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**FINAL CHAPTER! Don't worry my lovilies, there will be a sequel! **

"BOOM MISSLES!"

CourageGreymon blasted the possessed Digidestined aside, but he was knocked over by IceFearmon and Maiamon, whose eyes were bloodred.

"LIGHT GIGA CANNON!" LightAngewomon attacked CourageExVeemon with a vicious blow, knocking him aside.

"HEY!" He growled, "COURAGE MISSLE!" He responded with his deadly attack, which LightAngewomon dodged, but barely.

"Stop...stop hurting my friends!" Yelled Anna randomly, "You said they would be okay!"

_Oh dear Anna, _Darintimon smirked. _You should've listened to Elkormon...or you wouldn't have those crests..._

"I...I don't care! Maiamon! IceFearmon! Stop!"

Anna looked up. Her eyes were flashing between multi-colored and red. She was struggling between herself and the control of Darintimon.

"Dark MetalAngelGarurumon!" Karissa screamed, "Stop fighting!" Dark MetalAngelGarurumon, stopped trying to kill Rabbitmon for a second.

_NO! I am your master now foolish Digimon! Listen to me, not this silly girl! _Darintimon screamed.

"I...I..." Dark MetalAngelGarurumon clutched his head.

"Don't listen to him Dark MetalAngelGarurumon!" Light MetalAngelGarurumon yelled. She was still by Karissa's side, "Karissa is your friend! You've had so many great memories!"

"I can't decide!" Dark MetalAngelGarurumon wailed.

"Decide! Quick!"

"DOOMSDAY!"

Darintimon blasted aside another area of the Digital World.

"We have to stop him!" Jason yelled, "EarthAngemon!"

"HopeAngemon!" T.K chimed in.

"Stop Darintimon!" Both boys yelled together.

"CourageExVeemon, you can beat 'em! Go! Go! Go!" Davis cheered.

"Crests of Dark Light and Hatred combine! Dark Digivolve to...DarkLightdramon!" Kari suddenly became a Digimon and knocked CourageExVeemon aside.

"CourageExVeemon, NO!" Davis yelled in worry, when he himself started to glow.

"Davis?" T.K called.

"Crests of Courage and Friendship combine! Courage Digivolve to...DaisukeCouragemon!" (XD anyone know where I got this?) DaisukeCouragemon rose into the air, and tackled Darintimon from behind, who was busy attacking EarthAngemon and HopeAngemon.

_Huh?_ He questioned as his spiraled from the air.

"You'll never win!" DasiukeCouragemon yelled, "We're stronger when united!"

_Well what if you are divided, as you are now? _Darintimon questioned, _That, DaisukeCouragemon, is your downfall! You will never win because you're divided! Your silly attempts at keeping the Digital World in balance has only awakened my power, me, and every evil mon! You FAILED Daisuke Motomiya! Give it up, and let Doomsday happen, and perhaps I will spare you._

"I'll never give up! I'll keep on fighting! I may not have the Crest of Spirits like Haruku, or the Crest of Leadership like Karissa, but I'm still strong!" DaisukeCouragemon declared, "I know that together, we CAN make a brighter future, where creeps like you didn't butt in and pretend you're the strongest! Truth it, we're the Digi-Destined! We're YOUR future, and OUR future! So if you want to be evil, then we'll destroy you! No matter what the cost is!"

"That's right!"

Yolei was in the air, carried by Aquilamon.

"Yolei?" Davis asked.

"If one of us falls the other picks them right back up!" Yolei said, "It doesn't matter that your strong, what matters is your attitude! And right now I don't like your attitude, so you're going down, and who is going to pick you up?"

_Er..._

"No one, that's right," Yolei snapped, when Aquilamon started to glow. He Digivolved to Hawkmon, and DaisukeCouragemon caught Yolei before she fell.

"Show 'em whose boss Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled.

"It would be my pleasure!" Hawkmon replied, and Yolei raised her Digivice.

"Digivolve!" She shouted.

"Hawkmon warp Digivolve to...LoveAquilamon!"

LoveAquilamon was like Aquilamon, but had armor on his wings, talons, beak and head. He screeched a war cry.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Yolei dropped from DaisukeCouragemon's grip, and fell on the back of LoveAquilamon with a thump.

"Bring him heck LoveAquilamon!" Yolei ordered.

"Gladly!" LoveAquilamon replied, and attacked him. DaisukeCouragemon smiled as LoveAquliamon, EarthAngemon, and HopeAngemon attacked Darintimon. He looked down and saw Cody and Ken fighting a losing battle against Haruku/Cataclymon and Heximon 3. He flew down to help them.

"COURAGE VICE GRIP!" He attacked Cataclymon with a heavy heart, and grabbed her in his strong grip, and rocketed into the sky.

"Lemme go! What do you think you're doing?!" Screamed Cataclymon.

"I have to stop you Cataclymon!" DaisukeCouragemon replied, "I can't have you hurting my friends!" Catacymon wriggled from his grip and looked at DaisukeCouragemon.

"I can't believe you!" Cataclymon said, "Helping the enemy!"

"The enemy?"

"Yes!" Cataclymon nodded, "The enemy! The destroyers of the Digital World!"

"You mean Cody and Ken?"

"Of course dimwit!"

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to her Davis!"

Cody flew up with Ken on the back of Stingmon. Digmon was still fighting with Heximon 3.

"Why?" DaisukeCouragemon asked, turning to face them.

"Because she's under the influence of Darintimon!" Cody said, "Shes EVIL Davis! I always knew Haruku was a bad egg, and she's about to be scrambled if she messes with you!"

"She's not a bad egg!" DaisukeCouragemon protested, "She's just confused! Like Anna and Karissa! I know she's fighting inside!"

"Haruku hasn't had much experience with Darkness!" Ken said, "I have! I know she's trying Davis, but she's not breaking free."

"She's trying though!" DaisukeCouragemon pointed out, "That's gotta count for somethin!"

"It does, but it proves that Haruku is weak!" Cody yelled.

"She's not weak!"

DaisukeCouragemon's eyes began to glow.

Bloodred.

Myra flipped Mason over her shoulder, and Mason slammed into the ground, dazed. She added to the pile of unconsious Digidestined bodies lying around her.

"Who's next?" She called. People moaned, barely stirring.

"This is getting boring," Lil said, "You're having all the fun!"

"I know," Myra said, "I think Digmon needs some help though."

"But Heximon 3 is a super-ultimate level Digimon!" Lil pointed out, "JusticeRaiemon will get killed!"

"GalaxyLunemon might help," Myra looked up at her Digimon, who was helping EarthAngemon, HopeAngemon, and LoveAquilamon in the process of beating up Darintimon, which wasn't going along smoothy. Between attacks, Daritimon would turn, and destroy another area of the Digital World. Myra's D-Terminal suddenly beeped. She took it out, and examined it.

**To: Myra  
From: Izzy**

"I've got an email from Izzy!" She exclaimed.

"Oooo!" Lil peeked over Myra's shoulder and read it.

**There is a huge warp in space close by you. If you get Anna and Karissa over to it, that may help them clear their minds. It might also get their Digimon to stop fighting, and that may allow them to DNA Digivolve. Since they both have Dark Crests, it seems only logical that they should be DNA Digivolve partners. I don't think T.K was her true one. You have to hurry though. A few more areas and the whole Digital world is going to explode!**

**I'm enclosing a map that will lead you to the warp in space. No pressure, but please hurry.**

**-Izzy**

"We've got to go!" Myra yelled. She ran over to Karissa and Anna followed by Lil.

"I'll get Karissa," Lil said. She grabbed Karissa's arm and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" Light MetalAngelGarurumon asked.

"Saving her life!" Lil replied.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Dark MetalAngelGarurumon yelled.

"We won't," Myra assured the Digimon. She picked up Anna.

"You'd better not," Maiamon growled, "Andy better still be in one peice when you bring her back."

"Andy?"

"Anna. It's her nickname."

"Oh. I knew that."

"And I'll claw you to shreds if you hurt her!" IceFearmon yowled.

"It'll be fine," Myra promised. _I hope..._ She thought. Myra pulled out her D-Terminal and opened the map.

"Lil, this way!" Myra called, and walked east, and into the forest.

"Comin!" Lil followed her older sister into the woods.

"LOVE HURL!"

LoveAquilamon attacked Darintimon, who dodged, and raised his hands.

"ULTIMATE DARKNESS!" He yelled, and hurled it at LoveAquilamon, who flew up.

"DARKNESS ABOSORBER!" HopeAngemon yelled, and absorbed the attack.

"EARTH SHAKER!" EarthAngemon raised his hands, and a whole plate of earth rose up, and intombed Darintimon. The earth shook around before tossing Darintimon away.

"Nice shot EarthAngemon," GalaxyLunemon complemented.

"Thanks," EarthAngemon blushed.

"The battle is far from over," Warned HopeAngemon, "Keep on your Digi-toes. We have to stay-AHHH!"

Darintimon snuck up behind HopeAngemon while he was lecturing, and hit him with a blast of Darkness. HopeAngemon spiraled away, De-Digivolving into Patamon.

"PATAMON NO!"

T.K caught Patamon before she could hit the ground and cradled her.

"T.K...I'm sorry...I failed," Patamon managed, "I...I don't think I can hang in here much longer unless the darkness inside me is pulled out."

"Oh no...Patamon..." T.K's voice cracked, "Not again...I'm not losing you again buddy..."

"It's okay T.K," Patamon said, "I'll reconfigure into a Digi-Egg again!"

"It's not that simple," T.K said, "Darkness...it's evil! You used up your strength last time. This time it's darkness! It might just destroy you in general..."

"But T.K..." Patamon said.

"I...I have to save you Patamon!" T.K said, "No matter what!" He looked around desperatly, and all he saw was violence. Doomsday was happeneing for sure. He had to stop it. He saw DaisukeCouragemon, now under the control of Darintimon, fighting Stingmon, and a full digivolved Armadillomon. KnowledgeAnkylomon. DarkLightmon was fighting CourageExVeemon and CourageGreymon singlehanded, and was winning. LightAngewomon was finishing off Rabbitmon and Dusk-Sakayamon. Heximon 3 was assisting DaisukeCouragemon. EarthAngemon, GalaxyLunemon, and LoveAquilamon were still battling Darintimon to no avail. It was hopeless. Nothing would work. No one could help them. They were on their own.

"No..." T.K muttered.

"T.K?" Patamon asked.

"No!" T.K repeated, "I can't...I won't allow this! Darintimon, you won't get away with this! My hope isn't gone! I'll save Patamon, and the entire Digital World! I don't need any help! I can do this single handed! I can do this...I can do this...I CAN DO THIS!" T.K's neck began to glow as a crest was burned onto his skin. He gagged.

"T.K, stop it! You're claiming the Crest of the Conceded!" Patamon yelled.

"Conceded?"

"It means you thnk you can do anything you want! Without the help of others!"

"I CAN though!" T.K declared, "I don't need your help, or Kari's help! Or even Davis's! I can do this! I'm the amazing Takeru Takashi!"

"T.K! STOP!"

"Lil, hurry! It's right over here!"

Myra hurried as fast as she could, (It's not easy carrying an unconscious person half a mile) and came upon a giant swirling vortex. Lil came around the tree bend, and dropped Karissa to the ground, wheezing.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, looked up, and spotted the vortex. "Oh."

"It's huge..." Myra marveled. She put Anna on the ground and went and picked up Karissa.

"Dang..." Lil coughed, "That wasn't fun..."

"Are you tired?" Myra teased.

"No!" Lil said sarcastically. Myra laughed, and lugged Karissa over by the portal.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Gee, I dunno," Lil said. She walked up to the vortex, "Does Izzy have any ideas...?"

"I'll check..." Myra looked at her D-Terminal. "Nope...nothin...but there's something right here...at the bottom of the map..."

"What does it say?" Lil asked. Myra zoomed in on it.

"_Say these words and the ones struggling shall be revived,"_ She read, "_ Darkness combine for a deadly Light. Shadows make Hope the one to smite. But when one and another combine, Light and Hope, you shall see no sign._" The ground rumbled, and Karissa and Anna opened their eyes. They coughed, but someone screamed.

"Kari!" Myra and Lil yelled. They took off, followed closely by Anna and Karissa.

DarkLightmon dropped to the ground randomly during the battle, and instantly everyone stopped fighting. Then, DarkLightmon morphed into Kari and screamed. She couldn't breathe. She felt the same way she had felt at the Dark Ocean. Before she died. Her vision was obscured, and her hearing was faint. She heard somebody screaming her name. She could dimly make out T.K running towards her. Tai as well. The Digimon were all staring at her. She could feel Darintimon's control wavering. She saw Cataclymon drop to the ground, and run, when she screamed again, and rolled onto her stomach, throwing up blood. (Ew!)

She heard a voice. The same voice that haunted her nightmares.

""_Darkness combine for a deadly Light.  
Shadows make Hope the one to smite.  
But when one and another combine,  
Light and Hope, you shall see no sign."_

_I'm...I'm gonna die again! T.K will too! Then...how will we maintain balance? Who will save us? Oh god please help me. I can't die! _Kari's mind screamed as she stopped throwing up. Her chin rested in the pool of blood and she closed her eyes. She was deafening. She could barely make out screams and footsteps. She sat bolt upright and clutched her head suddenly. Water. There was water, everywhere. She could feel it on her feet.

"The Darkness!" She moaned, "It's coming! Get away! Please!" She could feel the water rising, and she looked around. She was gone from the battlefield and back in the Dark Ocean. Directly next to her was Haruku Ademente's body.

Kari screamed.

"KARI! KARI!"

Tai dropped down on the spot Kari had vanished. One hand's fingers raked through the dirt. The other was clenched, lying on his leg. Myra, Lil, Karissa, and Anna ran onto the blood-stained battlefield. It seemed that everyone was on pause. Even Darintimon.

"Where's Kari?!" Myra demanded.

"Gone..." T.K said.

"WHAT?!"

"Gone." T.K repeated. He was cradling Patamon, who was coughing pitifully. Anna ran up to T.K and took Patamon and cradled her.

"She's filled to the brim with Darkness," Anna closed her eyes and concentrated, "With my Crest of Horrors I can probably get it out..." She raised her hand, nad put it to Patamons, and raised it slowly. A long stream of Darkness was pulled from Patamon. Patamon coughed again, and blinked.

"I...I'm okay?" She asked.

"Oh Patamon!" T.K said happily.

"Oh yay, happy ending for you!" Tai snapped.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"What's WRONG?! My little sister just vanished and your asking me what's WRONG?!"

"Um..."

"Seriously T.K! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" T.K asked, firing up at once.

"Nothing dipwad!"

"Says the true one!"

"Nice comeback dodo."

"I've had plenty of arguments with Daisuke dipthong."

"You wanna go there?"

"Bring it Taichi!"

"I hate to interupt," Anna broke in, but Darintimon's GONE." She pointed upwards, and everyone looked up. All they saw was EarthAngemon, LoveAquilamon, and GalaxyLunemon.

"How did he get away?" Yolei gasped from atop LoveAquilamon.

"No idea," Karissa replied, she took out her Digivice and smiled at Anna, "But I know how to find him. With the ultimate Darkness Digimon!"

"Oh no...oh god no," Anna shook her head.

"Come on," Karissa insisted.

"Fine..." Anna grumbled. She raised her Digivice, and IceFearmon, Maiamon, Dark MetalAngelGarurumon, and Light MetalAngelGarurumon began to glow.

"ICEFEARMON!"

"MAIAMON!"

"DARK METALANGELGARURUMON!"

"LIGHT METALANGELGARURUMON!"

"QUADRUPLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...ULTIMATEDARKMON!"

UltimateDarkmon was a bird-type Digimon made of pure Darkness, but on his chest, all the crests that Anna and Karissa truly had glowed brightly.

"There's the Crests of the Keeper, Leadership, Banishment and Rage!" Karissa pointed out.

"There's the Crests of Ice, Fire, Horrors, Fear, Betrayal, Pain, and Misery," Anna noted.

"Those are ours..." The girls said together, and smiled.

"LETS GO KICK DARINTIMON'S BUTT!" CourageGreymon roared.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"The Dark Ocean."

"Huh?"

Karissa and Anna sat on the back of UltimateDarkmon as they flew towards Darintimon.

"That's where he is," UltimateDarkmon said grimly, "The Dark Ocean. I sense two other bodies. One barely alive. The other, terrified."

"One might be Kari," Anna said.

"The other could be Haruku. She vanished a bit after she started helping DaisukeCouragemon," Myra said. She was flying on the back of GalaxyLunemon, and was listening in.

"Hm," Karissa said, "Now all we have to do is find out who these two are, and which one is the one that's dying."

"UltimateDarkmon!" Anna called, "Hurry up!"

"Got it!" UltimateDarkmon said, and sped up.

They soon arrived at the Dark Ocean. They immediatly spotted Darintimon and two other human figures.

"Haruku and Kari!" Tai said from the back of CourageGreymon.

"We have to rescue then," LightAngewomon said.

"On it!" EarthAngemon said.

"I'll Digivolve, and there's no way he'll beat us!" Patamon said.

"Okay," T.K nodded. He was sitting behind Karissa on UltimateDarkmon's back. T.K grabbed his Digivice and raised it, "Digivolve!"

"Patamon warp Digivolve to...HopeAngemon!"

"Alright everyone!" UltimateDarkmon said, "Prepare yourselves, because he's spotted us!"

"ULTIMATE DARKNESS!" Darintimon, who had indeed spotted them, shot a blast of pure Darkness.

"UltimateDarkmon, MOVE!" Anna yelled as the other Digimon swerved. UltimateDarkmon didn't move however. He opened his mouth wide, and literally swallowed up the attack.

"Oh. My. Gods," T.K said.

"Aren't I awesome?" UltimateDarkmon asked.

"I guess," CourageExVeemon said.

"Dude, that was pretty sick," Davis decided.

"I know," UltimateDarkmon grinned.

"Kill him UltimateDarkmon!" Karissa yelled, "Make Darintimon regret he ever messed with the Digi-Destined!"

UltimateDarkmon opened his mouth wide, and a ball of pure energy appeared in his jaws.

"ULTIMATE DARK FUSION DESTROYER!" He yelled, and fired the attack.

As it made contact with Darintimon, he exploded into thousands of fragments of Digital Information which exploded as well.

"Goodbye Darintimon!" T.K said in relief.

"We won!" Anna said, a grin spreading across her face, "We won!"

The Digital World slowly rebuilt after Doomsday, but the Human World was a different story. There was lots of work to be done all over the world after the attack, but the DigiDestined still helped with the Digital World more than the human one.

The process went speedily, since heck, they were Digimon. Soon everywhere was rebuilt at both worlds, and they could finally relax, knowing that there wasn't another enemy to destroy. As Karissa and Anna relaxed together, they spotted a girl with a Digimon approching them.

"Hello," She said, "My name is Lanyra."

To Be Continued...

**Who is this mysterious Lanyra?**

**Why does she have a Digimon? **

**Is she a Digidestined?**

**Is she evil?**

**Find out on Book two of Digiworld Drama!**

**Okay overdramatic I know, but I really sincerly hope you guys liked this book. ^_^ **

**Bai! **


End file.
